Daughter of the King of Games Pt1:Recurring Over
by MemoryWriter
Summary: After Yugi & Tea mysteriously disaappear their daughter Amet tries to find them. With her best friend Jet, the Wheelers son, she goes to collect the re-scattered MillenniumItems. Can they without the adults finding out and with a dark force watching them?
1. Childhood

In the world of Yugioh, adventure is never a far away thing. Especially to Yugi Mutou.

Or anyone associated with him, anyway.

Four years after the events of the very last duel between Yugi and Atem, the gang graduated through college. Yugi and Tea married, and it wasn't too long until _something_ came up - something, unusually, _not_ related to Duels Monsters.

At the moment, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were hanging around the front counter of the game shop. Then not a moment too soon, the small bell hoveirng over the door sounded off, announcing Tea's arrival. "Hi guys!" she greeted with a bright smile. "Thanks for meeting up here for me. I have great news!"

"What's the drama this time, Tea?" Joey asked with crossed arms, only for his foot to be stomped on by Tea's high heel boot. Joey let out a yell as he crumbled close to the floor clutching his now scruffed black shoe.

Tristan snicked, not bothering to hide it. "You know we saw that coming."

"So what's the news, Tea?" Yugi asked. Over the past four years Yugi had come to almost resemble Atem, little by little. To the untrained eye, one probably wouldn't even be able to tell the difference.

Tea closed her eyes and tightened her fist as an even brighter grin formed on her mouth. "I'm pregnant!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

All three boys starred at Tea with complete and utter silence. The word surprise was an understatement, as was her blutness in announcing the news. They weren't exactly expecting a statement as straightforward as that. "W-With a baby right?" Joey spoke.

"Duh what else?" Tea scolded.

"Really?" asked Yugi, walking up to his wife. "We're having a child?"

"Yeah," she smiled, taking Yugi's hands. "Isn't it amazing?"

"I-It's wonderful!" And with a bright smile to equal that of his own wife's, the two hugged, overjoyed at this wonderfull news.

"Wow," Tristan laughed, being the next to recover from the news. "Tea and Yuge having a kid. Never thought I'd see that."

"And just think," Joey smirked with a suggestive look. "The kid of the King of Games. I can picture him now."

"What makes you think it's a he?" Tristan asked skeptically.

"Just a gut feeling!" With a cocky expression on his face, Joey he pounded his fist on his chest while outstretching his other warm in a dramatic anime-pose. "This kid's gonna have one of the most adventurous lives any kid could dream of! And I'll be there as the super amazing and admirable Uncle he looks up to!"

Tristan sweatdroped and sighed as Joey continued blabbing off about the new Mutou child. "Looks like we all know who's gonna be baby-sitting."

"I'm gonna be dad!" Yugi cheered, his words echoing beyond the store's walls. His voice could be heard outside the Game Shop, that probably even the heavens heard it.

And just as quick as the original gang found out the news, so did everyone else who was in on the word of Duel Monsters. All over America spread the news...

"Yugi and Tea are having a baby?" Bakura asked over his phone. "That's amazing! Tell him congrats for me."

"A baby? Ya don't say," Duke said slyly. "Well congrats to you and Tea, Yugi. Keep me updated."

Pagasus from his castle watched the news from his television, finding out about the child of the King of Games. He smiled a she drank his cup of wine.

Even down at KaibaCorp.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted, running into his brother's office. Mokuba was now at the moment a young teenager of sixteen. "Guess what I just found out! You'll never believe it!"

"Try me," Seto said, absorbed into his work at the moment.

"Yugi and Tea are having a baby," Mokuba told up at Seto's desk with a smile. Mokuba honestly was looking forward to his brother's reaction of such news.

Seto, having heard what Mokuba heard, slowly brought his head up. Many thoughts ran through his head. But he knew this for sure, this was the beginning of something.

**-FEW YEARS LATER-**

"KIDS! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" cried Mai, her loud shrill voice echoing throughout her entire household.

"Ah geez, Tea's gonna kill me!" Joey panicked, running his hands through his hair.

"You're telling me. This is like the third time you've lost the kids this week, Joey," scolded Mai, home from work. She tossed her purse over the couch, seeing how unclean her living room had become due to Joey's 'searching' antics. "They could be playing with kitchen knives and you wouldn't even notice! I come home, expecting to see my son and his best friend playing with toys and action figures, but nooo they're off in some dangerous situation!"

"You just described our teenagerhood," Joey muttered as he began walking. "Now come on. They're just five-year olds. How smart could they be?- GHAAAH!" For those who are trying to picture this classic cartoon moment, Joey tripped over a long shoe lace, his own actually. His foot landed on a toy car which started moving forward, taking Joey with it. At the end of that, Joey fell over the couch and into a crash on its other side.

As Mai shook her head, full of shame, small fits of laughter could be heard in a short distance. "Hm?" Mai turned around and opened the living room closet door, revealing two children, a boy and a girl, hiding inside. The boy held the remote control to the car Joey just 'slid' on, and Mai gave the children a scolding look.

"Hehe, hi mom," greeted her son, Jet Wheeler.

"What's up, Auntie Mai?" I greeted with a nervous-looking grin. My name is Amunet (that's Am-you-net), but for short I chose Amet. My dad is Yugi Motou, a very famous duelist, so he's always out somewhere for 'important business'. As a result, I'm left to be babysat by a variety of my parents' friends. But my most favorite babysitting place is the Wheeler Residence, where my best friend Jet lives.

Mai sighed as she slumped her shoulders. "Seriously Jet you're gonna give your father a heart attack if this keeps up."

"But it's fun," Jet said in rebuttal. "Plus you _did_ say that whenever we have a guest over at our house, we have to keep them entertained. I just wanted to make sure Amet had a good time."

"Well you guys can have a good time later because it's bed time for you, mister," Mai said, taking the two children out of the closet.

"Aw," Jet whined.

"You remind so much of your dad sometimes, you know?" Mai frowned in annoyance as she tugged on her son's tiny ear. As Jet tried to struggle, Mai then faced me with a completely different and calm smiling look. "And your daddy will be coming for you soon, Amet. Okay?"

"Okay," I answered with a nod. "But can Jet and I go play upstairs before my dad comes to pick me up?"

"As long as there's not too much noise," Mai settled before the two children ran up the stairs. Meanwhile Mai went to check up on her husband, still in his collision-position beside the front of the couch. "And you say you have backbone."

"I do so have backbone!" Joey retorted, still on the ground. "I just... dislocated it somewhere, ow."

"Wow...!" I said amazed as I looked through Jet's new deck of dueling cards. "You're so lucky you get to have a whole deck of your own, Jet."

"All thanks to my birthday today," Jet grinned proudly. "It's awesome being five now. Our moms and dads are finally letting us collect cards."

"_You_ anyway," I corrected. "My dad only gave me this card for my birthday yesterday." I took out a card from a small box in my pocket.

"Le'mme see." I handed him the card, and he read over the title of the monster. "Magician's Valkyia?"

"Mhm!" I took the card back. "I may not have a deck, but I know that this will be my most treasured card."I held it close to my chest with a smile, lost in my thoughts. "Because... it's from my dad." I know Dad works a lot, and I know I don't get to see him a lot either. And as much as I want him to teach me duel monsters, I understand if he can't due to work. But this one gift..."It's my hope that he will one day train me in the ways of duelling... as his daughter."

"Leave it to you to make comments like that," Jet said slyly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I said with my eyes narrowing at the blond. But that's when the doorbell rang.

"Amet! Your parents are here!" Mai called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I replied out of Jet's open door. I put my card away and jumped off Jet's bed. "Happy Birthday, Jet."

"Thanks," he nodded before I ran out.

This was a routine 24-hour day for me. And just like I always would, I run to the door and into my mom's arms, who pickes me up, as my dad kisses my cheek and thanks whoever watched me.

Except tonight, it went like this.

"Mommy!" I shouted happily as I ran to her and gave her a hug. But this time she didn't pick me up. She simply placed her hand slowly on my short black hair in a gentle manner. Her thumb played with the yellow strips of hair I inherrited from my dad, and I looked up at her confused. She had a look of fake content and dad held an expression that was somewhat serious.

"Huh?" I asked barely audible.

"Thanks for watching Amet, guys," Yugi eventually spoke up.

"It's all good," Joey assured, hiding an icepack behind his back before he came up to the door with Mai. He noticed the difference in his best friend's behavior that night. "Is everything okay, Yuge?"

"We're fine," Yugi assured.

"We'll explain later, alright Joey?" Tea added before looking down at me. "Okay sweetie, get in the car. Time to go home."

Usually I would talk on and on about their strange behavior, but something in me just kept me in a barely mute volume. "Okay..." I said, less enthusiastic sounding, mostly lost actually. Though as I fastened my seat belt, I noticed Jet in his bedroom window, looking down at me as he always would, to watch me drive away. I waved goodbye from the backseat window and my dad drove us off.

The car ride was inexplicably quiet that night. Usually mom and dad would ask me how my day went, or they would tell me details of what they did at work, whatever that was. I never did find out. However this ride, not a word was said, and I just couldn't gather the guts to speak up and ask _about_ the silence.

When we got home to the Game shop (we lived in the apartment above the game shop), my dad took my coat and I ran upstairs to get ready for bed. That didn't take too long, because now I was sitting on my bed in my orange pajama dress, staring down my Magician's Valkyria.

"Amet?" my mom's voice called as she slowly opened my door. "You still up?"

"Yes, Mommy," I replied, putting my car under my pillow before she and my dad could come in. This room - Dad said this used to be his room when he lived with my great grandpa - this room, unknown to me, would be the last place I'd spend any quality time with my parents... And I wish I could've told them more.

"Amet, we need to talk," my dad said. Mom sat down beside me on the bed while my dad remained standing.

"Something's wrong," I assumed.

Tea looked up at her husband for help in words. Unfortunately he too had trouble trying to find out how to explain things. "See, Amet, your mom and I will be taking another trip."

"Okay," I said calmly. "What's the matter with that?"

"It's, going to be a very long trip," Yugi said carefully, correcting himself while choosing selectful words.

"Is it another honeymoon?" I asked naively, tilting my head to the side. "Uncle Joey said that once."

"Yeah don't listen to Uncle Joey," Tea said with a vein as she pulled my head to her chest in a protective manner. Naively I blinked my eyes.

Yugi sighed. "It's not that either, Amet," he said. "Let's just say your mom and I have to go somewhere, and we can't take you because it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" I repeated, making a confused face. I lifted myself up from Mom's grasp.

"Yeah," Mom agreed. "So you'll be staying with Mokuba and Kaiba."

Personally I was okay with staying with Mokuba and Seto. However, I was curious as to why Mom and Dad were being so serious about this. Was it really _that_ dangerous? "For how long?" I asked almost too instantly.

Yugi and Tea exchanged questioning glances first. "I don't know, Amet," Yugi answered.

The look on my face was probabaly, lost, confused. But knowing that I hid it with the brightest smile I could muster up. "It's alright," I said. "I'm okay with you and Mom going."

"You sure, sweetie?" Tea asked with an arm around my shoulders.

"Uhuh," I nodded. "I'll wait for you guys, no matter how long you're gone."

"That's my girl," Yugi said with his palm on my head as a smile and laughed. I tackled my dad in a hug, resulting with a crash on the floor beside my bed.

As Dad and I wrestled, him trying to tickle me, Tea watched from the bed in contentment. She probably knew too, that this would probably be one of the last times the three of us would be together as a family.

The following day, I found myself standing outside a giant building with the two letters KC at the top. This was what I was taught to call the KaibaCorp building, a giant and tall business center/ home of the Kaiba brothers.

_'So I'm staying here_?...'

My Mom and Dad escorted me to the top part of the building, where Kaiba's office was. The door slid open and there stood two people, Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Yugi," Kaiba greeted low-toned with corssed arms.

Yugi nodded in response. "Thanks for allowing Amet to say while we are gone."

"There wasn't really an option to say no, considering the circumstances," Kaiba said. Being a child, I didn't really understand what was going on at the moment. How I wish I did then.

Tea walked up forward to Kaiba. As calm as she looked, her eyes were scary, and for that reason I didn't leave my dad's side. Yugi looked confusingly at his wife from behind. What was she doing?

Tea stopped, right in front of Kaiba. She looked at him with fierceness and something of bravery that even Mokuba at the side noticed. "Kaiba, you better take good care of my daughter." Kaiba simply starred down at the woman with no response, but kept his solemn icey-stare. "Because if you so much as hurt her in _any_ way, I swear I-"

"You'll what," Seto taunted, his stance unchanged.

I've only stayed over at Kaibacorp for babysitting a couple times, not as much as wth Tristan or Joey. But even when I did come here, I mostly if not always stuck aroound with Mokuba. Never Kaiba. He never played with me or joined Mokuba and me for dinner when I got hungry. Now that I think about it, will I really be okay staying here for who knows how long?

"You're the one dumping your kid here, Tea. You're in no position to make further demands, let alone threats."

Something appeared to snap in Mom. "What-"

"I'll be okay, Mommy," I said, breaking the tension in the room. "Really..." I didn't know it, but I was clutching the bottom of my dad's jacket, my knuckles white from pressure.

I didn't think she would, but Mom stepped back to Dad and me. I noticed Kaiba's eyes narrow. Would _he_ be okay with me staying here?

"We'll be home soon," Yugi assured, bending down to my height and kissing my forehead. "Stay good."

"I will," I said softly as I smiled up at my parents. With a last mental picture of them hovering over me, they turned and walked out of the room, and I watched them disappear before the closed automatic door. "Goodbye," I whispered, wishing them good luck in whatever they were doing.

Again, little did I know... that that'd be the last I'd see of them... ever.

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._

_"Okay, I'm ready," I told, exiting my bedroom with my school bag._

_"Awesome, let's blow this card stand!" Jet shouted, taking my wrist by surprise and running down the halls. It didn't take too long for the two of us to get out of the KaibaCorp building._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_"Oh my gosh," I gasped first in a whisper. "Oh man! Why didn't I think about this before?"_

_"T-Think about what again?" Jet asked as I began walking forward, taking his ear and pulling him along the way._

_"Dude, I think I just got a lead on my parents' whereabouts!"_


	2. Uneased Premonitions

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-9 YEARS LATER-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

._BEEP. BEEP. BEEP_.

"Mpgh." I groaned into my pillow, not in the mood for getting up. Then again, what teenager is? My red alarm clock continued beeping, so I lazily lifted my hand to turn it off. It took me a couple of tries to get the right button. "Annoying clock," I muttered under my breath.

Unwillingly I managed to drag myself of bed as I threw the covers to the side. It was a school day, unfortunately. Not like I had a choice in the matter. Kaiba would get mad at me if I woke up late. Good thing _that_ never happened. Half asleep I gathered my school uniform from my closet and went into the bathroom to change.

Just as I shut the bathroom door, my room door slid straight open. For a KaibaCorp automatic door it still sounded as loud an intruding a ever. "Amet! Mornin'!" Jet's voice shouted as he entered my bedroom.

From inside the bathroom I jumped, holding my school shirt over my chest. That actually woke me up. "Jet! Get out of my room!" I shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Where are you, anyhow?" Jet asked, looking around my bedroom and seeing no sign of me.

"In the bathroom! _Changing_!" I shouted with a vein.

"Oh," Jet said, blinking his eyes. It was then he imagined me changing, but he shook his head of the thoughts while hiding an embarrassed and red look. "Ugh, I'm gone," he said with his hands up. "Meet me in the hallway, before Kaiba finds out I'm here. And we all know how much he hates me."

I chuckled, tying the large blue bow on my chest, for it was apart of the uniform. "Just give me two minutes!" Over the past nine years, Jet was still my very best friend. Personally I think the only major flaw in our friendship was that he would never let go of the fact I was a day older than him. Other than that we were perfectly fine. He went though great lengths to get the privilege to see me here in the KaibaCorp building.

Back then as kids, Jet would always sneak into KaibaCorp to try and visit me, but he would be caught by security, then taken back out multiple times. As you can probably expect, Kaiba wasn't very fond of Jet, especially since he was a Wheeler. If I'm correct, our dads and Kaiba weren't the best of friends, which proves true to this day.

Luckily I was able to change that shortly after I 'moved in' with KaibaCorp.

_"Just go inside," Mokuba whispered to me as we both stood outside Kaiba's office._

_Tightening my small hands into fists I swallowed my guts and stepped forward, the automatic metal door sliding open. "Kaiba," I said, entering his office. "I wanna talk."_

_"What," he said, looking at me. I've only been here a few days, and I more rather hang around Mokuba. He was more easy to talk to, and looked less likely to snap at me._

_A small bead of sweat slide down the side of my face. This would be the first time I'd ever stand up to Kaiba, but it was for Jet. Quickly I shut my eyes. "I want you to tell your security guards to stop throwing Jet out!"_

_Kaiba looked at me with his head on his hand. "And what good will that do me again?"_

_"Kaiba!" I whined, looking back up again. "I know you don't like Jet, but he's my best friend. And, I miss him," I continued, looking at my shoes before hesitantly glancing back up. "Besides, you promised my mom and dad you'd take good care of me."_

_"I promised nothing," Kaiba corrected._

_"So?"_

_He saw the determination in my eyes. He compared them to my father's, when they used to duel back in the day. "... But I guess you won't stop pestering me about the matter if I say no."_

_He had a point there._

_"Well?" I asked, waiting for an answer. No turning back now. No more being shy._

_Kaiba let out a sigh. "Fine."_

_"Really? I can see Jet again?" I asked with a smile._

_"Yeah yeah. Go get your friend before I change my mind," Kaiba said._

_A grin appeared on my face. "Maybe you're not so bad after all, Kaiba," I commented lastly, running out of the room to meet Jet outside the building._

_Mokuba entered the room at the same time I ran out of it. He looked back at Kaiba, who had already went back into his work._

_"That was nice," Mokuba remarked with a sly smile._

_"It never happened, got it?" Kaiba denied. The last thing he wanted was for his little brother to find out he finally did something nice for me for a change._

_Mokuba smiled, seeing through Kaiba's act. "Whatever you say, bro. Whatever you say."_

"Hm." I smiled, looking at my Magician's Valkyria card in my locket. It was one of those card lockets that Mokuba and Kaiba had, except mine held my one and only Duel Monster card. They gave this to me a while ago. It acted as a key too for some of the doors in KaibaCorp that requested fingerprint analyzing and other means of identification.

"Okay, I'm ready," I told Jet, exiting my bedroom with my school bag.

"Awesome, let's blow this card stand!" Jet shouted, taking my wrist by surprise and running down the halls. It didn't take too long for the two of us to get out of the KaibaCorp building. Outside its doors were two bikes, Jet's and mine.

"C'mon! Last one to school's a rotten egg!" I shouted, determined for our ride to school.

"Bring it," Jet smirked as the two of us raced through Domino City.

I am now a 14-year old girl, and I've lived with KaibaCorp for about nine years in counting. Right now I'm a freshman in Domino High. Jet and I have been going to school by bike for as long as we learned to ride two-wheelers. And I have to say, it makes a good excuse to meet up every morning.

But as of recently, memories of my mom an dad have kept coming up, and at the strangest times too. So much that, up to now, it's been bothering me.

"We're here," I said as our bikes skidded to a stop in front of the school building.

Jet and I went inside and to our lockers, changing our shoes and getting the right books for our next few classes. The morning was going by unusually slow, and just like I explained before, unwarned thoughts of my parents.

"So, anythin' new?" Jet asked, oblivious to my frustration.

"Not really," I answered, blowing the left yellow strand of my hair out of my face. People have said that I acquired my father's looks, but some of my mother's personality. Now come to think of it, I barely remember what my parents look like anymore. "Nothing at all."

Jet looked over at me from his locker, sensing something wrong. "Hey, what's on your mind, Amet?"

"Not much," I answered simply, taking out at my brown school shoes from the top shelf. I noticed the small white worn out scratches in its brown leather as I switched my sneakers out. "Just thinking about my mom and dad."

"Again?" Jet asked, closing his locker. "I thought you were over that, now."

"I thought so, too," I replied, slamming mine shut too. "But nowadays, the more I try and try to remember them, the more I realize I'm starting to forget them." My hand lifted to hold onto my card locket as I leaned my back against the lockers. "I can barely remember what they look like at this point."

"Wow," Jet said, feeling some sympathy.

"Yeah." I narrowed my eyes towards the floor. "Maybe... Maybe it's time I do something about it?"

"Huh?" Jet asked with an almost bewildered look. "Like what? Summon a psychic?"

I full on knew he was joking on that part, but nonetheless I shrugged, holding onto my school bag. "Listen I'm sorry for dumping this all of a sudden, but I'm just _really_ stressed out okay? Maybe it's the hormones o-or Kaiba ticking me off lately but I just seem to _keep_ thinking about my Mom and Dad."

"Well it's, reasonable? I mean they've uh... been gone for-"

"No. I mean I just really _keep_ thinking about them. For no reason at all whatsoever. I'll be eating dinner. I think of them. I'm studying for geometry. I think of them. I'll take a shower and I think of them."

His face scrunched a little. "Yeah thanks for that last image."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious Jet. Sometimes I'll even think that the great beyond or something is trying to send me a message. A-A message telling me to... find them."

"Find them," he repeated, stiffling a laugh. "Amet do you hear yourself?"

"Sadly yes, and I know I sound like I may have a mental breakdown in two minutes." I began our walk towards class with Jet. "...Do you think it's crazy for me to want to find them?"

"A crazy dream yeah. But... who knows? It could happen maybe. A super double long shot maybe."

I chuckled. Funny. "I don't know the first thing to turn to about where I can find my parents."

"Well your dad's a dueling legend. Somebody must know _something_," Jet assured. He stepped in front of me and walked backwards with his hands behind his head. "And if you're that determined to find your parents, I'm right beside ya every step of the way, Amet."

"Thanks, Jet," I smiled half-hearted as we entered through to the classroom.

"Hey, if it ain't the love birds," said one of the kids, snickering.

"Put a sock in it," Jet glared as I smiled nervously with a swetadrop. Like I said, nothing like hormonal outbreaks and dramatic depressing memories to distract you during high school.

The bells for class rung throughout the day as we continued our usual school schedule. Today I was unusually dazing off, and not paying attention to the lessons. Instead I would be dazing out the window, or doodling in my notebook. The weird thing was that for the past few days I had been doodling this strange eye symbol. I saw it in a dream one time. It's too foggy for me to remember what it was about, but I could remember this golden eye thing.

It wasn't until history period when, strangely, the teacher began speaking of something _not_ in the textbook.

"Welcome my students!" greeted Mr. Bakura, our history professor. To be honest, he was one of my favorite teachers. Mr. Bakura's class, compared to the rest, was half the time exciting, mostly due to his telling of stories. Or maybe of humorously criticizing the students, or sometimes criticizing the chapters in our textbooks. "Do you all know what today is?" he asked with a raised hand.

"Um, Tuesday?" Jet asked with his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his seat. The two of us sat in the front row next to each other.

"No Jet that's not quite the answer I was looking for," Bakura apologized. "And it's Monday." The class began to laugh at Bakura's remark to Jet. I simply made a small chuckle as I starred at my friend apologetically. "On a side note, today is the anniversary of when the challenge of Duelist Kingdom began, which was started by Maximillion Pegasus."

"Really?" asked a student. The Duelist Kingdom Tournaments were a yearly thing, taking place in the summer. I didn't know the first one took place during the school year, though.

"How do you know this, anyway?" Jet asked skeptically.

"Because I was there, silly," Bakura said with a sly smile. "How else?"

Jet scoffed with his elbow on the desk and his chin on his palm. "Liar."

"Believe what you want, Mr. Wheeler," Mr. Bakura said, picking on Jet now. (This happens normally, since Jet always spoke up against the teacher's statements). "But I know what I believe. And I believe it took place today, the day when Yugi Mutou began his journey in the world of Duel Monsters."

"Yugi Mutou?"

"Oh my gosh really?"

"Tell us more!"

"Settle down class," Mr. Bakura said as everyone's voices died down, but his sight settled on me afterwards. "Yugi Mutou is your father right, Miss Amunet?" Mr. Bakura asked me.

"Yeah?" I answered unenthusiastically. Bakura would often call me Miss Mutou or Ms. Amunet. He would only call me Amet when not in class. But still, with the student-teacher relationship, formalities always somehow made me feel awkward. Then the mention of my missing father only made me feel more conflicted. "What about him?"

Mr. Bakura smiled. "Well I must say he is a remarkable duelist to be able to defeat Pegasus."

"That dude who created the game of duel monsters right?" Jet asked, remembering he had heard the name Pegasus from somewhere before.

"Aren't you surprisingly on a roll, Mr. Wheeler," the teacher commented, receiving laughs from the class yet again. "In the first tournament of Duelist Kingdom tournament, Yugi joined. And not too surprisingly, Yugi won the final duel, he against Maximillion Pegasus himself."

"So that's how it all started," I mumbled to myself. I didn't know very much about my dad's past. All I knew was that he was a very famous duelist and the best out there.

"And you were there, for all of it," Jet repeated skeptically, still not believing the teacher.

Mr. Bakura smiled. "As sure as the fact I was once possessed by an evil spirit."

"ALRIGHT NOW I'M POSITIVE THIS GUY'S LYING!" Jet retorted to the class, pointing his hand up at Mr. Bakura. Everybody started to laugh at Jet's outburst. It only got funnier when he tried to defend himself.

Mr. Bakura smiled once more. _'Just like Joey, almost.'_ He then glanced down at me, oblivious to the stares as I laughed along with the class at Jet, who was still yelling in his own defense. _'And Amet, I can sense much potential out of you.' _Unknowingly to all of the class, a low bright golden light emitted from Bakurua's desk drawer. I noticed it at the corner of my eye but I passed it off. Probably just a hallucination or a glare from the sun by the window.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Stupid Mr. Bakura," Jet mumbled with his hands in his pockets as we both walked down the hallway for lunch period. All the other students were rushing to get to the cafeteria while Jet and I walked at a normal pace.

"Oh just forget about it already," I said with a roll of my eyes. Suddenly, I stopped walking, a blank stare present in my eyes. Out of no where an idea spawned from my head, formulating some thorough plan that I just had to focus on and nothing else. Even walking.

Jet a few seconds later realized I had stopped and turned around, seeing me staring straight forward into space. "Amet?"

"Oh my gosh," I gasped first in a whisper. "Oh man! Why didn't I think about this before?"

"T-Think about what again?" Jet asked as I began walking forward, taking his ear and pulling him along the way.

"Dude, I think I just got a lead on my parents' whereabouts!" I smirked as we marched down the hallway, Jet still struggling with the pain in his throbbing ear

"W-Wait we just passed the cafeteria!"

" 'Cause we're going to the computer lab. We need to look up some stuff. Lunch can wait," I said sternly.

"_Lunch can wait._ LUNCH, can WAIT? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"If you know who you're talkin' to you'll come with me with no objections," I said back, still dragging him by the ear.

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._

_I narrowed my eyes at the picture of the grey-haired genius. "This Maximillion Pegasus, he might know a thing or two about my parents."_

_"How do you know if he really does?" Jet questioned with a worried look._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Mokuba arched his eyebrow. "Exactly how much of Duelist Kingdom did you find out about, Amet?"_

_Again, thinking. "Just that my dad won, that's all."_

_The young Kaiba inwardly sighed out of relief. "Then that's all you need to know."_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_"Yes, what a brilliant plan. Please Amunet you _must _come visit me in my castle here in Duelist Kingom."_

_"M-Me? Go to Duelist Kingdom?" I repeated. "But how can I? I don't think Kaiba would let me leave, let alone leave the city."_

_"So Yugi left you in the care of Kaiba-boy. My my you poor poor thing," Pegasus said with a sorrowful face. "This only proves how much I need you to come see me. Especially if you want to find your parents."_


	3. Finding Pegasus

I was in the computer lab typing things into the keyboard. My research was based much on my Maximillion Pegasus. Just two seconds ago Jet had returned to the room from the vending machine.

"Okay, you got your food now?" I asked, glancing over him. It is then I see he's holding a bag of gummies, me giving either a sweatdrop or a vein. One or the other I felt pissed. "I gave you five dollars and you get a bag of _gummies_?"

"I got five packs," Jet defended. "I just... ate them all on my way here."

An exparated sigh escaped my lips. "Aunt Mai always did say you and Joey were alike when it came to your appetites."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you find anything 'bout that Pegasus guy?"

"As a matter of fact I did," I grinned in victory, standing up from my seat. "I can't believe our parents kept all this from us."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jet asked, blinking.

"Look," I said, showing a bunch of old articles of the first Duelist Kingdom Tournament. "It says that our dads both competed in the tournament."

"My dad?" Jet asked surprised as he read the article over my shoulder. "Wow, my dad came in second for the tournament?"

I narrowed my eyes at the picture of Pegasus. "This Maximillion Pegasus, he might know a thing or two about my parents."

"How do you know if he really does?" Jet questioned with a worried look. "So yeah your dad competed in his tournament and won. Like he really knows anything about the disappearances?"

I slumped my shoulders a bit. "Oh, good point." I tried to think as I crossed my arms, starring at the screen. "I don't know why but I just have this feeling we're in the right direction."

"You sure, Amet?"

I nodded.

"Then maybe we can talk to him," Jet suggested as he popped a gummy into his mouth.

"Talk to him?" I repeated in shock.

"Yeah. I mean, KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions are both Duel Monsters gaming companies. Surely there must be some way you can contact Pegasus."

I starred at Jet for a minute before grabbing his small pouch of gummies from him at surprise.

"Hey what was that for?" Jet asked.

I looked on the back where the nutrient facts were. "I'm looking to see if these gummies have any brain protein. You're being awfully smart today."

"Hey that hurts," Jet laughed as he tried to get the gummies back, only for me to hold them up in the air behind me.

--

I had ridden my bike back home to KaibaCorp today after school. We were still planning on asking Kaiba about Pegasus. But from what I found out in research from the computer lab, KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions are both rivaling companies. And knowing Kaiba, he probably doesn't take very well to rivals. I just hope that Kaiba doesn't snap when I bring up the subject.

As I parked my bike outside in the parking lot, I ran into Mokuba, who was parking his car.

"Mokuba," I realized, seeing him.

"Amet, you're back," Mokuba said, getting out of his car as I finished locking the chain on my bike. "How was school?"

"It was fine," I answered. Mokuba was the more communicative of the two Kaiba brothers. I usually went to Mokuba for advice when it came to other things, since he was still very young and still like a teenager almost. Except he was very mature.

Before Mokuba could walk away, I spoke up. "Mokuba?"

The long-haired man stopped and turned around to face me. "Yes?"

"Do you know anything about Maximillion Pegasus?"

I noticed Mokuba's facial expression change into one of shock, but only in his eyes, so it was hidden very well. "What about him?"

"Well I, uh," I began, starting to feel like stuttering. "I wanted to ask if Kaiba knew anything about Pegasus."

"Seto?" Mokuba asked. "If I were you I wouldn't even mention that name to him at all."

"How come?" I asked. Was there bad blood or something?

"Just trust me on this one. We had a very complicated past concerning Pegasus," Mokuba stated carefully choosing his words, remembering the Duelist Kingdom Days. Sure after a while everyone and Pegasus came onto, tolerable terms. But it still could easily strike a nerve in Kaiba.

"Oh," I said, realizing that it may have been a bad idea to ask Kaiba after all. "Sorry for asking."

Curiosity came across Mokuba. "Why do you ask, anyway?"

I had to come up with something. I couldn't say I was looking for my parents. At least not yet, anyway. "Uh, m-my teacher at school today was talking about the first Duelist Kingdom Tournament, and when my dad's name came up, I got curious."

Mokuba arched his eyebrow. "Exactly how much of Duelist Kingdom did you find out about, Amet?"

Again, thinking. "Just that my dad won, that's all."

The young Kaiba inwardly sighed out of relief. "Then that's all you need to know."

They were hiding something. I know it. "Thanks, I guess."

Mokuba made a sympathetic smile. He knew I still missed my parents. "Let's get out of this parking lot. We can talk inside."

I made a small smile and ran up to Mokuba so the two of us could go inside. I guess one thing I figured out was that there was definitely some bad blood. All the more reason to snoop around.

--

That night, I was finished with my homework and my studies. Right now I was just on my laptop, doing research on my father. I found articles on how the 'King of Games' went missing with his wife. Some even presumed he was dead, which I glared at. Yes I took it in as a possibility before, but I would never accept it as the truth.

I was able to find an old picture of my dad as a teenager, like me probably. A bit older? I clocked on the image and enlarged it. There were some other kids in it. I immediately recognized my dad from the hair. Then I saw my mom. She was rather taller than my dad as a teen, I guessed. I also saw Joey in there, holding my dad in a headlock with a grin. There was also Tristan, a friend of Joey's. He came over occasionally to the Wheeler Household.

As I starred at the picture, my phone started to ring. I picked it up from the reciever and pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Hey Amet, you talk to Kaiba yet?" Jet's voice said on the other line.

I sighed and closed my laptop, laying back in my white bed. "No. I talked to Mokuba, though."

"Oh. Well, what'd he say?"

"Nothing too useful," I replied depressingly and confused. "All I know is that they all had a very complicated past concerning Pegasus."

"Why do you think that is?" Jet asked, trying to figure out the reason himself.

"Maybe they're just rivals when it comes to companies."

"Then there."

"But that's not it," I objected, narrowing my eyes at my ceiling. "I want to believe it's just that, but I can't help but feel there's more to the story. A lot more."

"Again Amet, you're just thinking too much," Jet said with a sigh.

"I still want to talk with Pegasus."

"But how? If KaibaCorp hates Pegasus, how can you get in contact with him?"

At first I had a pondering look, but then I looked up. "Then, we'll have to make contact with him ourselves."

"And how do you propose we do that? I doubt you can find him in the phone book," Jet questioned skeptically.

I sat back open, re-opening my labtop. "Maybe I can hack into Industrial Illusions and I can put him on over web cam so we can talk."

"Wasn't thinking of that but it sounds like a plan, if it works."

"I hope it works," I said, typing into the keyboard at a dangerously fast pace.

"... Hey wait a minute! Since when did you learn how to hack into a gaming company??" Jet's voice snapped.

"Since Mokuba taught me," I answered. "And.... done!"

"You actually did it?" Jet asked with high hopes.

Another window appeared on my screen, showing a man with long white silver hair covering a side of his face.

"You're Maximillion Pegasus," I said, completely ignoring Jake's voice on the phone, which I wasn't listening to at the moment.

The man smirked. "And you must be Amunet Mutou."

"How did you know my name?" I asked, giving Pegasus a confused look.

For a second I thought I saw a golden sparkle underneath his hair in the part that blocked the side of his face. "It doesn't matter now. You wanted too speak with me for a reason, yes?"

"Oh yes, absolutely," I nodded. "I'm looking for my parents."

The man smiled. "I expected this day to be coming soon. Why, we _must_meet in person, Amunet."

"Huh?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, what a brilliant plan. Please Amunet you must come visit me in my castle here in Duelist Kingom."

"M-Me? Go to Duelist Kingdom?" I repeated. "But how can I? I don't think Kaiba would let me leave, let alone leave the country."

"So Yugi left you in the care of Kaiba-boy. My my you poor poor thing," Pegasus said with a sorrowful face. "This only proves how much I need you to come see me. Especially if you want to find your parents."

So he does know something. "But how can I get to Duelist Kingdom?"

"You'll find a way, Amunet. You seem like a bright girl. And if you're half the Mutou your father was, I'm sure you'll figure something out," he said before his window closed on my screen.

After that, all I heard was the quiet voice of Jet on the phone, trying to grab my attention. I picked it up and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Amet! Finally!" Jet groaned. "So, what happened? Did you speak with you-know-who?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "Looks like we're heading to Duelist Kingdom."

".... What?"

"We, as in me and you. You and me? Travel? To Duelist Kingdom," I explained slowly.

"I heard you. It just sounds... sudden."

"I could always go alone."

"I'm coming!!" Jet shouted at me, making my chuckle. "Just, how though?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I said as I turned off my laptop. "And without anybody knowing, too. I don't think Kaiba would approve of me going to Duelist Kingdom to see Pegasus."

I could feel Jet pondering on the other line. "Hey, Kaiba still has one of those Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jets right?"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot we had those," I smiled, thinking back. "We used to play together inside that thing."

"Why don't we use that?" Jet asked. "It can hold two people."

"And how do you propose we get it without getting caught, exactly?" I asked, wanting to hear what he had in mind. It better be good.

"Um.... We don't tell him?" Jet said unsure. Figures.

"Only you'd say that, Jet," I said with a sigh. "But okay. We'll have to reach Pegasus soon though. He's expecting us."

"We'll skip school tomorrow."

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._

_"You know you're 14 now," Kaiba said. "Whether you like it or not, dueling is going to be a apart of your life. Like your dad."_

_"My dad must have really liked dueling then," I assumed._

_"You can say that," Kaiba said, his arms still crossed. "But of course he had a reason to."_

_--_

_Kaiba picked up the phone to talk directly and not on speaker. _

_"Mr. Kaiba," said a male voice, probably the principal. "It's come to my attention that Amunet Motou is not in school today."_

* * *

**Here's the next chapter~**

**Still no reviews -.-  
That saddens me a bit.  
BUT I WILL STILL KEEP WRITING!!!! Xl**

**Just because I don't get any review for the story doesn't mean I'll stop writing it! I love this story and I will do my best to finish it!! Whether you people reading it like it or not!**

**Okay, there's my venting for the night. Laturr...**


	4. The Plan Commences!

And just like Jet told me, our plan was to skip school then sneak into where Kaiba hid his Blue Eyes Jet. I already had my stuff packed in my school bag for the trip, and my laptop.

Having woken up early in my uniform and carrying my bag, I exited my room through the sliding metal door and into the blank hallways of KaibaCorp. Using the elevator I made it to a lower floor where the building's kitchen was. Might as well get some breakfast if I'm up this early.

As I went inside the fridge for strawberry yogurt, Kaiba arrived by the door, seeing me. "You're up early."

By surprise I jumped and hit my head at the top of the fridge. "Oww!" I stood up fully with my hand on my head and a yogurt cup in the other. I noticed Kaiba was standing by the wall with crossed arms when I turned around.

"Oh, Kaiba you're up this early?" I asked, hiding my nervousness.

"I'm always up this early. It shouldn't be that surprising," Kaiba said in his usual cold tone.

"Don't worry. It isn't," I said, closing the fridge.

"So?" Kaiba pestered. "Why are you up? Usually you're out until your clock or Wheeler wakes you up."

"I know," I said, opening the cup and taking a spoon so I could start eating. "I guess I just, got hungry is all."

Kaiba knew that wasn't the real reason. But he knew it wasn't his place to question me about my business. After so many years of raising me in my father's place, he'd come to realize I was a teenager now.

"Kaiba?" I asked, starring down into my yogurt cup. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it."

"... Can you tell me about my dad?" I requested, looking at him in the corner of my eyes. Something changed in his blue icy eyes when he heard me. "I feel like I'm starting to forget him nowadays." I brought my head up higher. "And besides, you guys must have known each other in some way if he left me in your care."

Kaiba scoffed. "After all these years I still don't know why he left you in my care."

"Money perhaps?" I guessed with the spoon in my mouth.

"Probably because he knows I can protect you safely inside KaibaCorp," Kaiba replied.

"Like a prison then," I said with a sly smile. Kaiba sent a short glare at me, but I didn't mind it. "So, what's the relation between you and my dad, Kaiba?"

Seto looked up, reminiscing of his teenager-hood; all the trouble he was dragged into. "Let's just say your father and I didn't have the best connection. We were rivals back in our dueling days."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "I didn't know that."

"If you want my straightforward truthful opinion, your dad was a good duelist," Kaiba admitted. "I see a lot of him in you almost."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked with a questioning face.

"On some parts yes," Kaiba answered, me giving him a suspicious look. "I still don't see why you don't duel, though. Being the daughter of the so called King of Games, you'd probably be a dueling prodigy."

I smiled, holing onto my locket. "You already know why, Kaiba."

When I was 8 years old, Kaiba had showed me his card vault, where a copy of almost every card created was kept. He said he'd let me make my own deck as a birthday gift, at an attempt of trying to get along with me. But I refused, saying that I'd only have a deck my parents and I made together. That of course didn't get me any further on Kaiba's good side, but it was the truth.

"You know you're 14 now," Kaiba said. "Whether you like it or not, dueling is going to be a apart of your life. Like your dad."

"My dad must have really liked dueling then," I assumed.

"You can say that," Kaiba said, his arms still crossed. "But of course he had a reason to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Kaiba hesitated to tell me about any of the magical events that happened in their childhood. Even after all these years, Kaiba still questioned of the 'hocus pocus' was reality. But he couldn't deny something happened. Though, he and everyone else who knew never spoke about the subject to anyone. Not even Yugi's own daughter.

"Kaiba?" I asked, still waiting for an answer.

He turned around to exit the kitchen. "I'll tell you when you're older, Amet."

I sighed. "Stupid adults," I mumbled as Seto disappeared. But, even with that talk, the plan Jet and I had was still a go. I looked at my watch under my sleeve and picked up my bag to head off. Before leaving the room I turned around and shot the spoon and yogurt cup into the trashcan across the room. When it got in I gave myself a short cheer before running off for Domino High.

--

Jet waited outside the school beside his bike. His hands were in his pockets as he waited for me to arrive. Jet also held a bag over his left shoulder with small supplies for our trip to Duelist Kingdom.

"Jet!" my voice called, springing his head up. My bike skidded and stopped in front of him. "Sorry I'm late. Kaiba and I were talking."

"About?"

I smiled. "Nothing important." I turned my head back in the direction we came from. "Now come on. Yesterday night I found out where he keeps his Blue Eyes Jet in the KaibaCorp hangars."

"Sweet! Let's move!" Jet said, jumping on his bike. With that we both took off from school, ready for anything.

--

Deep in Domino City, Jet and I were both sneaking around the security of the KaibaCorp hangars, where all of the flying vehicles were kept, including Kaiba's special Blue-Eyes Jet.

"It should be around here somewhere," I muttered as we both crawled through the vents. I couldn't help but feel very anxious about the whole ordeal. I've never done anything like this before. Looking down at the map I paused to see where we were.

"We're not lost are we?" Jet asked from behind.

"Of course we're not lost," I retorted.

Jet sighed from my stubbornness. He knew very well we had no idea where we were. Finally he looked up and saw me observing the map carefully with my finger. He was glad he was glad we decided to change before we came here, because I would have been wearing the school uniforms short blue skirt. And heaven knows what he would have seen crawling right behind me.

"Weird," I mumbled, giving the map a weird stare.

"What is it, Amet?" Jet asked me.

"If I'm right, the map says that we're right above-"

Suddenly the metal beneath us broke, making us fall downward with a scream. Jet and I both landed on the ground as we both groaned in pain.

"-the right room," I finished groaning. Then the map floated down and landed beside my head. "You okay Jet?"

"I've been better," he replied as I saw him sitting up, holding his head with his arms. However, we both noticed something and turned our heads around, seeing the Blue-Eyes jet, earning us smirks upon our faces.

In no time, the giant metal doors opened up, bringing light into the room. We both had those headphones with the microphones on our heads as the glass-encased roof closed above us. The Blue-Eyes jet turned on, me seated in the front and Jet in the back right behind. The flying platform rose in front of us as we began moving forward slowly, gaining momentum.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," I said nervously, making last minute memorizations of the controls.

"I know right?" Jet said with an excited grin.

"How does it not surprise me that you're not nervous?" I said with a sweatdrop.

Jet shrugged. At this point he didn't really take the aftermath of this situation into account. "Well, no doubt KaibaCorp knows we stole their jet. So it's no turning back from here on out."

We began gaining more speed and soon enough we took off. I entered the coordinates for Duelist Kingdom, and now we were on our way.

_'Mom, Dad, guide me!'_

--

As Kaiba worked in his office, as he usually did, his secretary came on his speaker phone.

"Mr. Kaiba, Domino High is calling," the secretary announced. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the phone. Why would they be calling? He figured it must have been something I had done. Although I rarely, if not ever, get in trouble at school.

"Put them through," Kaiba said finally in his usual tone.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," the secretary answered before another voice came on. Kaiba picked up the phone to talk directly and not on speaker.

"Mr. Kaiba," said a male voice, probably the principal. "It's come to my attention that Amunet Motou is not in school today."

Kaiba's other hand typing froze. "What?"

"Is she ill or something?" the principal asked, questioning her absence.

Kaiba wondered what the problem was since he remembered seeing me leave that morning.

Unless I ditched.

His thoughts immedietly went towards Jesset Wheeler. Oh how Kaiba hated that kid. It was only a matter of time until the Wheeler child would bring such trouble. But for now, Kaiba decided to go along with what the principal thought to keep out of any particular suspicion. It'd only bring bad reputation to KaibaCorp of a child under its care was sought to be skipping classes. "Yes, she is sick. She may be absent for a while."

"Alright, just taking precautionary measurements. Thank you for your time, Mr. Kaiba," the principal said before he hung up.

Kaiba put the phone back in the receiver and crossed his arms, trying to think of the several other possibilities of why I wouldn't be at school or in the KaibaCorp building. He knew I had a better conscience than to just skip class.

"Seto!" shouted Mokuba's worry-filled voice as he ran into the office. Panic was written all over the boy's face.

"What is it Mokuba," Kaiba said, pissed off at the moment about me ditching school. Any guardian would be upset.

"Its your Blue-Eyes jet! Somebody stole it!" Mokuba told.

Kaiba's eyes widened as he looked up at his brother. First me ditching, and now his jet is missing. "What info do you have on the matter?"

"Not much. But the security tapes show two shillouettes sneaking on board and taking off."

"Can you track it down?"

"Can't. The system on the jet's blocked. Someone from the inside programed t not to be traceable after it took off," Mokuba said worriedly.

Seto Kaiba again thought of the possibilities. His thoughts went straight to me, first.

_"... Can you tell me about my dad?" I asked. "I feel like I'm starting to forget him nowadays."_

_"You know you're 14 now," Kaiba said. "Whether you like it or not, dueling is going to be a apart of your life. Like your dad."_

_"My dad must have really liked dueling then," I assumed._

_"You can say that," Kaiba said, his arms still crossed. "But of course he had a reason to."_

At that the answer dawned upon him. "She's looking for Yugi," Seto said with his hands folded in front of his concentrated face.

"What?" Mokuba asked, started by that kind of answer from his brother.

"Amet and Wheeler's kid were probably the ones who took off with the jet," Kaiba explained. "Question is, where."

Mokuba aqired a look of nervousness. "Actually, I think I kinda know why."

Kaiba looked up at his little brother in front of his desk.

"See, yesterday Amet mentioned she learned about Duelist Kingdom and Pegasus and, how Yugi won the competition," Mokuba said. "She might have went to Pegasus for answers on where Yugi might be."

"What!?" Kaiba snapped, standing up and slamming his palms on his desk. This made Mokuba wince. The younger Kaiba knew very well of his older brother's temper. "Ugh, she's definitely Yugi's kid. It was only a matter of time before she started to cause any real trouble."

"Can you blame her, though?" Mokuba asked, catching Kaiba's attention. "She must really miss Yugi and Tea, you know."

Kaiba remembered me mentioning that to him that morning.

"So," Mokuba continued. "What are you gonna do?"

Kaiba thought about the matter for a minute. "I'll let it be, for now. She's bound to come back eventually."

"You let go of the matter that easily, huh?" Mokuba smirked. "So you're saying you trust her now?"

"Not in the slightest," Kaiba objected before Mokuba could get the wrong idea. "But she's only going to Pegasus for answers, if he even _has_any to give her. Amet can't stay away from home forever."

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._

_"Alright, now let me take a look at you," he said, taking my chin and lifting my head. he turned it left and right to see the angles of my face. "My my, you look much like your father."_

_"I get that a lot," I said unsure._

_--_

_"Allow me to explain," Pegasus said. "During the old times of before you two were born, both your parents were a group together."_

_"A group?" Jet asked._

_"Precisely," Pegasus nodded. "I remember it as if it were yesterday. Yugi, Joey, Tristian, Tea. The four of them always out to save the world from whatever dark force was coming upon us. Ah the glory days."_

* * *

**Chapter four!**

**Jet and Amet are now flying off to meet with Pegasus. In the next chapter you'll see Amet's new goal in her search for her parents.  
Thanks for reading!**


	5. Meeting With Reality

"Closing in on Duelist Kingdom," I announced, seeing the GPS system acting up.

"Man, we're actually in the place where our parents started their entire dueling careers," Jet grinned, looking out the window, looking for the so-called island. "I should've brought my camera."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "We're not here for vacation, Jet. This is serious business."

"Like I'm ever serious," Jet opposed. Truth be told he was right. But there were some times when Jet would put his foot down and be serious.

The clouds eventually cleared up and showed us the haven that was Duelist Kingdom. Jet and I couldn't help but gaze at the bird's eye view of the place. It was almost like a nature-filled adventure land, with a castle in the center to complete the island.

"It's so beautiful," I said smiling.

"Wish I could live here," Jet remarked as I brought the jet in down for a landing near the castle. We came close to the water as we neared a landing ground. Beside the castle grounds I landed the jet and saw a man sitting at a small garden table with an umbrella in the middle. He was drinking what appeared to be wine in one of those fancy glasses.

The class roof lifted and Jet and I both jumped out. We were, like I said, back in our old clothes, our uniforms inside the jet somewhere under the seats.

"Um, Pegasus?" spoke up.

The silver-haired man drank his wine before glancing in our direction. "Hold on, I assume you are Jesset Wheeler and Amunet Motou?" he asked from a fairly far distance.

"He knew my name," Jet whispered to me, soudning kind of freaked out.

I gulped and nodded to Pegasus's sentence, not that he could see that. "Yes."

"Well come over here, then. We can't have an adult conversation across a garden now can we," Pegasus stated. Jet and I looked at each other ans shrugged before running across the garden. It was real beautiful. Trimmed bushes and flowers.

We arrived beside Kaiba's table and he stood up.

"Alright, now let me take a look at you," he said, taking my chin and lifting my head. he turned it left and right to see the angles of my face. "My my, you look much like your father."

"I get that a lot," I said unsure. "This is my friend Jet."

"I know. I've been expecting you both for a long long time now," Pegasus nodded. "Please, take a seat. We're going to have a very long talk together the three of us."

Obeying, Jet and I both sat down in the white garden chairs.

Pegasus poured more wine into his glass. "A drink?"

"Um, no thanks. I don't drink," I said, holding my hand up politely.

Pegasus smiled. "Hm, you were raised right. No underage drinking, I'm impressed."

"Uh, thank you?" I replied, more of as a question.

"You _are _living with Kaiba-boy am I correct?"

"Yes," I nodded.

Pegasus took a sip of his drink. "Well then, he must be doing something right. I'm telling you, I never expected Kaiba to be the fatherly type, let alone to his rival's own daughter."

"He isn't," Jet mumbled only for me to elbow him.

So my Dad and Kaiba were rivals? "So, anyway," I began. "Why exactly did you call us over to Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus?"

"For many reasons, really. First off because I wanted to see you in person," Pegasus replied. "Yugi-boy's told me so much about you."

"You talked with my father?" I asked as Jet and I both looked up at him.

"Of course. I was probably the last to ever see that cute little couple you call your parents," Pegasus explained. "They told me they were traveling to Egypt."

"Egypt?" I repeated, confused.

"Why the heck would they go to Egypt for nine years?" Jet asked.

"It's not my part to explain," Pegasus sighed. "They wouldn't even tell me why. However, they did leave me with some last requests before their final leave."

"What last requests?" I asked suspiciously. I was finding out so much about my parents. But why?

Pegasus smiled. "Yugi told me that he and your mother wouldn't be returning home to you any time soon, and he predicted that one day you would go off in search for them."

"Boy was he ever right," Jet remarked.

"You know, Amunet, it's never an easy task to look for one's lost loved ones. I know," Pegasus explained. "But for this particular search, you'll be in need of Duel Monsters cards."

"So she needs a deck?" Jet spoke up.

Pegasus nodded. "Indeed. Otherwise you may never find your parents."

"But..." I said, holding onto my locket. I opened it, revealing my Magician's Valkyria card. "But I only have one card. And I refuse to take some random deck."

"I know," Pegasus said understandingly. "Yugi-boy told me about that as well. And so, he left me this to give to you when you were older. Though, now would be a perfect time. Adolescence is always a treasured time in a person's life, so I think you're ready."

Jet and I watched as Pegasus took out a rectangular velvet blue box. He placed in on the table and pushed it towards me with his finger.

Hesitantly, I reached my arm towards the box and took it. Jet came close to me to see what it was.

"Well, open it," Jet muttered to me.

I lifted the lid of the box backwards, revealing a small folded piece of paper. "It's from my dad," I said, reading it. I placed the note on the table and lifted what appeared to be dueling cards out of the box.

"No way! It's a deck!" Jet said, surprised that Yugi would leave me a present such as this.

I looked through the monsters, spells, and traps. "It's a Magician Deck," I said in awe. Jet too looked at the cards. "Cybernetic Magician, Dark Magician Knight, Card Ejector, Dark Magician Girl."

"Your father created that deck especially for you, Amunet," Pegasus said. "Do you like your new deck?"

"Like it, I love it!" I grinned. "It's the perfect deck to go along with my Magician's Valkyria."

Pgeasus's eyes dimmed. "But like I said before, you two. From here on our dueling will be a major necessity in finding your parents."

"How come?" I asked, taking off my locket and taking out the card inside so I could add it too my deck.

"Allow me to explain," Pegasus said. "During the old times of before you two were born, both your parents were a group together."

"A group?" Jet asked.

"Precisely," Pegasus nodded. "I remember it as if it were yesterday. Yugi, Joey, Tristian, Tea. The four of them always out to save the world from whatever dark force was coming upon us. Ah the glory days."

"Seriously?" I asked disbelievingly.

"What, don't believe me?" Pegasus asked.

"Another Bakura," Jet muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway," Pegasus resumed. "Coming straight to the point, there are seven items you must collect in order to reach your mother and father. They're called the Millennium Items."

"The what?" Jet asked. "Never heard of those before."

"That's because they were supposed to be sealed away, apparently," Pegasus answered. "The seven Millennium Items are very powerful magical tools. Yugi was the holder of the Millennium Puzzle."

"He was?" I asked, tilting my head. "What'd it do?"

"I leave that up to you to find out for yourselves," Pegasus smirked. "But anyway, like I said, they were sealed away for good back during your parents' childhood. But somehow, the items have been released and have scattered over the earth. I, gratefully, managed to find two."

Pegasus laid upon the table two golden items, both having this mysterious eye symbol. One was a scale-like object. The other was a pyramid-like object.

"What are they?" Jet asked as I inspected the pyramid and he the other.

"Those, are the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Scale," Pegasus showed.

"But, what good will collecting all seven items do, really?" I asked.

Pegasus shrugged. "I can't really say. Only just recently had the Millennium Items reappeared back in this world. All I know is that the items must not fall into the wrong hands. And so I am entrusting you, Amunet, to collect them." His eye went to Jet. "And you, Jesset, better take good care of your friend here. Heaven knows what Yugi let alone Kaiba will do if he finds out his precious daughter got hurt."

Jet, feeling utterly scared, nervously nodded. "W-Will do."

I glanced down at the puzzle. From that old picture I found of our parents as kids, my dad was wearing this thing around his neck. I didn't recall ever seeing him wearing it when I was 5, though.

_'Alright Mom, Dad. I'll find all of the seven items, and then I'll find you.'_

"Is that all?" I asked Pegasus.

"I believe so," he replied. "Such a short meeting, but I was able to do what I had to. Oh, and I almost forgot."

Pegasus took out one more care and handed it to me. It was a blank card with only a bit of the bottom in color. "What's this?"

"That, is what you'll need to seal away the Millennium Items' powers, so that they can no longer be used," Pegasus explained. "I've already sealed the powers of the puzzle and the scale in the card."

"Oh, um, okay. Seems easy enough," I said, staring at the card. Seven creepy items, magic card, _totally_ normal.

"Also," Pegasus added. "It'll give you a special.... ability, as long as you can keep that card with you."

"Better keep it in your locket, Amet," Jet advised, me nodding and inserting the card inside.

"But, what do you mean by special ability?" I asked Pegasus.

"It's so you can see spirits," Pegasus said. "Almost like an old friend of mine I've seen not too long ago. A young boy, just graduated from the dueling Academy."

"Never heard of him either," Jet said lost. "What about him?"

Pegasus smiled. "Let's just say that you, Amunet, will have much in common with my old friend, if you two ever cross paths."

"Um, alright," I said, blinking. Did I miss something? "Well, we better hurry back home. Kaiba's going to kill me for stealing his jet and skipping school."

"Aw man so will my mom," Jet whined. You can only imagine Mai Wheeler in a hot ouraged towards Jet.

"Thank you, Pegasus!" I shouted as Jet and I began running, all of our new belongings inside my backpack.

The silver-haired man smiled as he watched the Blue-Eyes jet fly off into the air, to return for its destination, Domino City.

"The new generation is always better than the last, they always say," Pegasus said to himself before drinking from his wine glass. "I just hope Yugi-boy's daughter is up for the challenge."

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._

_"Father...?" I called out weakly. But as my sight improved, I noticed a quick distinction in the eyes of the stranger in front of me. It wasn't my father? "Who are you?"_

_"I should have known. I never would have ever thought." Having said that mysterious comment he offered out his hand. "My name is Atem."_

_--_

_"Okay, we're entering the KaibaCorp landing decks," I said to Jet as the clouds cleared up._

_"Well I hope you two had a good adventure together because it's gonna be the last one for a while," said Joey. Yeah, right. We have to save the world from seven dangerous items and he says we're not having adventure._

_--_

_"But now what? Where are we supposed to start looking for the other five items?"_

_"I don't know. But wherever they are, we'll get'em," I said with a smile._

* * *

**Well there's Pegasus's meeting. And now Jet and Amet have to search for all 7 Millennium Items without the adults knowing. See what happpens next chapter. Atem makes a cameo ;)**


	6. A Mysterious Spirit

As I flew the jet, I remained for most of the ride. Jet behind me was simply staring out the window, watching the sky. It was a rather peaceful ride, but now so many thoughts would run across my mind all at once. Just, what exactly was I getting myself into, anyway? Who's to say it's not dangerous?

Well, duh it's dangerous. Pegasus said the Millennium Items can't be put into the wrong hands.

I sighed, frustrating myself with these confusing thoughts. Suddenly, I saw something in the clouds. Like, some kind of golden sparkle. I tried to see what it was, but it wasn't long until the blinking light turned int a giant blow as if gazing into the sun. I shut my eyes to shield my sight from the brightness.

__

I found myself floating somewhere. In some, seat I was on had disappeared, along with the rest of the jet. Heck even Jet was no where to be found.

"Where am I?" I whispered, slowly opening my eyes. It was then I saw a being in front of me. I recognized the hair, somehow. Spiky black, yellow, and red hair, somewhat similar to mine.

"Father...?" I called out weakly. But as my sight improved, I noticed a quick distinction in the eyes of the stranger in front of me. "You... you're not my dad."

The men seemed to have a look of confusion too, just like me.

"Who are you?" I asked, reaching my hand out. However, my hand only phased through him. I gasped and pulled my hand back.

"Your strength..." the man said, looking at me. "It's so much like Yugi's...."

"My father!" I shouted in surprise. "You know my father?"

"Your father?" the man blinked, only for them to widen suddenly. "Yugi is your father?"

"Mhm," I nodded unsurely. "Who are you...?"

The man starred at me for a moment before smiling and closing his eyes. "I should have known. I never would have ever thought." Having said that mysterious comment he offered out his hand. "My name is Atem."

This look-alike of my father, this stranger, I couldn't help but feel safe around him. I looked down at his hand in front of me though. I was afraid my hand would go through it. However, slowly and hesitantly I outstretched my hand, actually grasping onto his in a handshake.

"And I'm Amet."

At that moment, I felt this strange connection to this Atem. As if, he were apart of my past somehow. But before I could speak, another bright light engulfed me.

My eyes opened suddenly and my head jumped. I found myself back inside the Blue-Eyes jet, piloting it as I was before the strange hallucination.

"Amet?" Jet spoke up, leaning over so his head was beside me. I guess I really am back if i can hear Jet. "Amet you alright? You were dazing off for a sec there."

"I was?" I asked, glancing at Jet.

Jet made a face with a sweatdrop. "Even through that serious visit with Pegasus you're still the same."

Jet went back to sit up straight in his seat as I looked back out into the sky in front of me.

__

'Atem... Who is he?'

I remembered Pegasus saying something about me having the ability to see spirits as long as I carried that weird blank card around. Was... Was Atem perhaps a.... spirit?

"Okay, we're entering the KaibaCorp landing decks," I said to Jet as the clouds cleared up. I saw the same plat from we took off from previously. And there by the giant metal doors of where we'd land stood Mokuba, Seto, and Jet's parents, Joey and Mai.

"It's the adults," I told, seeing them all starring up at us with... unwanted and menacing looks.

"The adults," Jet repeated, but with anime tears. "Great." Out of the two of us, Jet knew the most that we were in big trouble.

After I landed the Blue-Eyes jet, the glass roof lifted and Jet jumped out. I gathered all of the stuff into my bag before getting out, Jet catching my hands.

"You good?" Jet asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Now, we tell nothing about the Millennium Items."

Jet and I both nodded in agreement. The last thing we needed was for the parents to know what we were upt o. And all just in time for Joey, Mai, Seto, and Mokuba to arrive.

"You two are in so much trouble!" Mai yelled. "You have any idea what you've done??"

"Um... took a vacation from the stresses and anxiety of the school board?" Jet asked with a nervous smile.

"Seriously you guys, you should never pull a stunt like that," Mokuba advised. "At least not without telling us."

"I am very disappointed in you, Amet," Kaiba said, walking up to me. I looked up at Kaiba and saw a look in his eyes I never really saw before. It wasn't his face really, _only_ his eyes. Was he actually... worried?

"For once, I agree with Kaiba," Joey said with crossed arms. "You had any idea how worried we were of you guys? What the heck were you thinking?"

Jet went in front of me. "It was all my-"

"My idea," I interrupted, placing my hand on my best friend's shoulder. "I told Jet I was going to Duelist Kingdom and he only wanted to come so he could protect me."

"Is that so," Mai said, staring skeptically at her son. Joey though seemed rather convinced of that excuse, his son protecting a girl.

"And what exactly were you going to Duelist Kingdom for?" Joey asked.

"I, wanted to ask if Pegasus knew anything about the whereabouts of my parents," I answered truthfully, looking to the side. "He said he didn't know anything."

Jet made a small comforting smile at me. The look for the convincing of the parents, the smile itself for a thank you.

"Well I hope you two had a good adventure together because it's gonna be the last one for a while," said Joey. Yeah, right. We have to save the world from seven dangerous items and he says we're not having adventure. "Jet, you're grounded for a week."

"Yeah yeah I know the drill," Jet sighed. Jet and I looked at each other. "I'll see you at school then, Amet."

I nodded with a small smile. "Thank you, Jet."

Joey and Mai took Jet away, leaving me with the Kaiba Brothers.

"So you seriously didn't find anything while you were at Duelist Kingdom?" Mokuba asked me.

"No," I answered convincingly. "So, how long am I grounded?"

"How about no laptop for a week," Kaiba said with his arms now crossed, surprisingly Mokuba. He figured Seto would have givin' me a more brutal punishment.

"Sounds fair," I replied, strangely okay with the idea of this grounding.

__

'Guess I won't be looking up how to play Duel Monsters online.'

"Mokuba go tell Roland we'll be on our way back to KaibaCorp," Kaiba said.

Mokuba nodded and ran off. I was about to walk off and follow Mokuba until Kaiba's voice held me back.

"Amet," he said, making me inwardly sigh. Guess I shouldn't think getting off would ever be that easy, no matter the situation.

"Yes, Kaiba?" I asked as I turned around, expecting some kind of lecture or yelling or scolding. But instead, he knelt down in front of me and hugging me lightly. I blinked in confusion as my chin rested on his shoulder.

"Hm?" I said, confused to Kaiba's unusual behavior.

Kaiba let go of me and placed his hands on both my shoulders. "Amet, next time you decide to fly off without telling anyone, promise me you'll be careful."

So, he really does care. I put on a sincere smile. "I will, Kaiba."

--

It was way past 10:00PM at night, and I was in my bedroom, playing on the floor with my new deck. I had them all arranged, figuring out which one was which and what they did.

"Dad really went all out to get me a Magician's Deck," I remarked as I looked at each card.

My phone rang and I picked it up from my bedside table. "Hello? Amet speaking."

"Amet, did I wake ya up?" Jet's voice asked.

"Nah. I was going over my deck for the past two hours," I said quietly. Being this late, any noise could be heard. No one knew I had my own deck yet. "But why are you calling? Aren't you grounded?"

"I am," he mumbled, also in a quiet tone. He was in his room with a phone and a flashlight, hidden under his covers in the dark. "But I wanted to check up on ya."

"Well I'm doing just fine from what you hear," I said. "And get this, Kaiba actually acted fatherly towards me."

"Seriously?" Jet aksed with a face. "The day Kaiba acts fatherly towards you is the day I go skinny dipping in the ocean."

A sweatdrop appeared at the side of my head. Did he _have_ to say that last comment? "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"Whatever," said Jet with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway where'd you stash the Millennium Items?"

"Right under my bed," I answered, seeing one of them sparkle under there. "No one should be able to find them there."

"That's good," Jet sighed. "But now what? Where are we supposed to start looking for the other five items?"

I shrugged, picking up my Magician's Valkyria card. "I don't know. But wherever they are, we'll get'em," I said with a smile. No doubt we will find those last remaining Millennium Items. Unknowingly, the spirit of my Magcian's Valyria watched from the sidelines of my bedroom as I talked with Jet on the phone.

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER_

_I noticed that strange eye symbol appear on Atem's forehead and glow bright yellow. "I sense it's presence," Atem started. "It's in the possession of an old companion of mine and your father's."_

_--_

_"Hey, it's your dad winning the championship of the Battle City Tournament," Jet said, seeing a picture of him and his three friends, Joey being one of them. Along with Tristian and my mom._

_Smiling at that one, I turned the page. And I gasped at this one. "Hey, this is an old photo taken back during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament."_

_--_

_"I can never repay him fully for what's he's done for me. But the least I can do is help his daughter."_


	7. My Father's Old Companion

I was asleep one night, having another dream, like the one from that ride on the Blue-Eyes jet. At this point I didn't really know wheather or not to think of this as a good thing or a bad thing.

_"Hello?" I called out, drifting in this strange darkness again. "Anybody?"_

_I saw something forming in front of me. It was Atem again. I felt kinda glad to see somebody I knew._

_"Amet, we meet again," he said. I still couldn't get past the fact of how much Atem looked so much like my father._

_"Hey it's you," I said. Wow what a stupid thing to say._

_Atem nodded. "I think I finally understand my purpose of meeting you."_

_"Then tell me because I sure don't know why."_

_"You are in search of the Millennium Items, yes?"_

_Hesitantly I nodded. "Yeah?"_

_"Then I will be your guide. What items do you have in your possession, Amet?" he asked._

_I tried to remember their names. "The Millennium Scale and the Millennium Puzzle."_

_Atem's eyes changed slightly when I mentioned the Millennium Puzzle. "I see. Then I shall tell you about the whereabouts of the Millennium Ring."_

_"The Millennium Ring?" I repeated, wondering what it looked like._

_I noticed that strange eye symbol appear on Atem's forehead and glow bright yellow. "I sense it's presence," Atem started. "It's in the possession of an old companion of mine and your father's."_

_"Who?" I asked, wanting to know who. However, that bright light began to engulf me again. I yelled Atem's name and out-stretched my arm to try and reach him._

"AH!!" I screamed as the alarm clock on my bedside began ringing. I turned to it, seeing it was now 7:00. "It was... a dream...?"

No. It couldn't have been _just_ a dream. It was something. A sign, from that Atem spirit. At least I assume he's a spirit. That or I'm having the weirdest dreams of my life.

"Amet! Breakfast!" Mokuba's voice called outside my door.

At that, I quickly did my morning routine of washing up and putting on my uniform. Having breakfast in the morning was rather unusual. But whenever I did, it was either I woke up early, or because Mokuba did and decided to cook.

"Morning," I said quietly as I entered the KaibaCorp kitchen downstairs.

"Morning, Amet," Mokuba greeted as he set a plate down at the table with food.

I grinned, placing my school bag on the side of my chair to hang. "I love it when you cook breakfast, Mokuba."

"And I love how you're always down here with me when I _do_make breakfast," Mokuba noted as he took a seat beside me. "It gets boring around here when you're not around."

"I still don't get why you stay around KaibaCorp, Mokuba," I noted as I ate my breakfast. "I mean, Seto's in charge still and I'm just here 'till I finish school."

Mokuba smiled at me. "You really wanna know the real reason I still stay around here?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Mokuba looked up, as if reminiscing of the past. "Let's just say that Seto and I have been through a lot. And you know when a friendship is strong it's almost hard to leave it."

I made a confused face as I kept the spoon in my mouth. "I guess I understand." Not.

Mokuba chuckled. "It's almost like your's and Jet's relationship."

"Jet?" I repeated, blinking my eyes in confused.

In reply Mokuba sighed, giving up. "Never mind."

And as if on cue, Jet appeared at the door with a bright look on his face. He was wearing his uniform, ready to pick me up for school. "Hey Amet ya ready to go-" He sniffed the air. ".... I smell bacon."

"Take some on the way," Mokuba offered, laughing on the inside.

"Thank, you!" Jet said with bacon in his mouth as he and I ran out of the kitchen in a rush.

Mokuba smiled, satisfied with the end of their breakfast. "Those two..."

Jet and I biked with each other through Domino City on our normal route to school. "I'm tellin' you, Amet. Mokuba makes the best food," Jet said once he swallowed the last of the bacon he had in his mouth.

"I know," I agreed as we took a sharp turn down an alley way.

Jet noticed me dazing off again. "What's on your mind?"

"I had the weirdest dream last night," I told him as I slowed down so I could stop and talk. "There was this strange man, who looked almost exactly like my dad. He said his name was Atem."

"Really?" Jet asked with disbelief written all over his face. "I doubt that _anyone_ could look just like your dad. Especially with the hair."

"I know," I said with a sigh. "And it's the second one already and it still freaks me out."

"So what's the big deal? I have weird dreams all the time," he objected.

The wind blew past us for a brief moment. "But in this dream, Atem told me where one of the Millennium Items were."

Jet's head jumped after I said that. "Well where, then?!"

"I'm not exactly sure," I answered slightly upset I didn't have a direct answer. "Atem told me that they were in the hands of an old friend of my dad and him."

"You know now I really wanna meet this Atem dude," Jet said as he pushed off from the ground so we could continue biking before the bell could ring down at Domino High.

--

We were in our English period now. Ever since this morning I had been wondering of a way to find out who this person was that held the Millennium Ring.

A note was passed to me on my desk. I opened it. It was from Jet.

_"Hey Amet, any ideas yet?"_

Jet, too, had been pondering the idea of where the so called Millennium Item from my dream was. If only it that simple as to find out who possessed it. I picked up my pencil and began writing down a response.

_"Not really. How am I supposed to know who my dad's friend was?"_

Discretely I passed it back to Jet behind me.

"And since you will be writing your essays today, I'll give you the rest of class time to either get started on your first draft or to go to the library to do research."

Students began discussions on the topic of their essays. I turned around to face Jet.

"So no bright ideas, eh?" Jet said.

"I can't think of anything," I told with a shrug of my shoulders.

"If only we had one of your dad's yearbooks," Jet joked as he opened his notebook.

I had a look of contemplation on my face before speaking again. "Jet you're brilliant!"

"What'd I do?"

"Yearbooks," I said with a smile. "We just go through that and maybe we'll find a picture of something for a lead."

"And where exactly do you expect to find a yearbook from your dad's time?"

"The school library," I answered with my finger. "I heard that one of the shelves keeps a whole collection of year books from Domino High graduates. Maybe my dad's yearbook is there."

"Ya sure?" Jet asked. "It's finally free period and I was planning on snoozing today and-"

"Just come on," I stressed, dragging him out of the room.

--

"Amet, we've been in here forever," Jet said, placing yet another useless yearbook in the finished pile, which was quite tall if you ask me. "I think we're late for History, too."

"But we're almost finished with them all," I objected, tired too. Suddenly I saw a certain book fall off the shelf. Tired, I decided to give in. "Okay, this is the last one then we head back to class."

"Thank you," Jet groaned, falling backwards from where he sat.

I opened this book, doubting it was the one we were looking for. However, I saw a picture of my dad as a teenager inside. "Hey Jet wake up. I think we finally found it."

"We did?" Jet asked surprised. He jumped straight up as we both overlooked the yearbook with such curiosity. With each turn of the page, my dad was on most of it. Some revealed the graduation ceremony, some revealed one taken from the city and on dueling contests.

"Hey, it's your dad winning the championship of the Battle City Tournament," Jet said, seeing a picture of him and his three friends, Joey being one of them. Along with Tristian and my mom.

Smiling at that one, I turned the page. And I gasped at this one. "Hey, this is an old photo taken back during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament."

"You're tellin' me. This thing's brown and yellow all over," Jet said, seeing how old the photo was. That or it was just the camera. The picture had my dad and his friends in the woods.

"No, look," I said, pointing. In the photograph was a fifth person.

"Mr. Bakura??" Jet and I both said aloud.

"Man he really was tellin' the truth," Jet said in disbelief.

"And look around his neck," I said. "It's another Millennium item. The Millennium Ring."

"And your dad has the Millennium Puzzle, too," Jet noticed, pointing at a very small Yugi Motou.

"Hm, I wonder why they had those things all the way back then," I said, wondering.

"Either way we better go talk to Mr. Bakura," Jet said as we left the school library.

--

That afternoon, Bakura cleaned his desk of test papers and placed them into his briefcase. All of his students had just left. Except two, anyway.

"Mr. Bakura?" I spoke up, entering his room through the wooden sliding door.

"Mr. Wheeler, Ms. Motou, what a pleasure for you to join me _after_class," Mr. Bakura smiled.

I put on a nervous grin as I waved my hands. "Sorry. We had to go somewhere."

"No matter. We just reviewed for tomorrow's test, is all," Mr. Bakura assured. "Is there something you wanted to see me about?"

"Actually yes," Jet nodded before there being a short silence. "Amet go tell him why we came here," he said with a slight shove in my back.

"Um," I said, stuttering. What was I supposed to ask? _Teacher, can I have your priceless Egyptian Artifact? I need it to find my long lost parents._ Yeah right. "Uh..."

"Yes?" Bakura asked with that same omnipresent smile.

"Do you uh, by any chance have the, Millennium Ring?" I asked straight out.

Mr. Bakura went to his desk drawer and pulled something out. "You mean this," he said, taking out the so-called ring.

"Hey, that's really it," Jet said surprised.

"Yeah, that's what we're looking for!" I said before he handed it to me. "Hey, wait. you're actually giving it to me?"

"Well, I was givin instructions," Mr. Bakura told us. "I want to tell you two a story."

"It's a true one, right?" Jet asked with a look until I elbowed him.

"It may not sound true but it is," Mr. Bakura said. "If I'm right, you already know about the Millennium Items."

"To a certain extent," I answered. "All I know is that I have to collect all seven."

"A pretty tough road you have ahead of you then," Bakura noted.

"Hey, how do _you _know about the Millennium Items?" Jet asked suspiciously with an interrogative look.

"Well I _am_ a history teacher. I'm also an archaeologist," Bakura smiled. "But I've known about the Millennium Items since I was just about your ages." He looked down at the ring in my hands. "An evil spirit once lived in that ring, Amet, until your father was able to free me from it."

"My dad?" I asked, looking at the ring.

Bakura nodded. "I can never repay him fully for what's he's done for me. But the least I can do is help his daughter."

I looked up at him, and for a moment I saw a friend in my teacher. I bowed my head. "Thank you, Mr. Bakura."

"It's perfectly fine," Bakura assured.

Just as thing were going so well, a light started to emit from inside my card locket, catching all our attention. I opened the locket and found the card glowing bright as white.

"Hey, it's that card Pegasus gave you," Jet noticed as a small stream of light connected with the eye on the Millennium Ring.

After a few seconds, the card stopped glowing, and the light disconnected with the Millennium Ring. I looked down at the card and noticed a small bit of it's color returned.

"Now that's freaky," Jet said, looking over my shoulder.

"I'm guessing Pegasus was the one who began your instructions," Mr. Bakura assumed.

I nodded. "Yeah. He told us that in order for me to find my mom and dad, I have to find all the seven Millennium Items."

A frown appeared on our history teacher's face. "I see, now."

"See what?" Jet and I both asked.

Bakura said up straight as he tried to remember his past. "Oh, nothing children. Now I suggest you go too the cafeteria before the lunch period runs out."

"OH MY GOSH I FORGET IT WAS LUNCH PERIOD NOW!!" Jet panicked as he darted out of the room, heading down the left of the hallway. I then saw him start running the other way, the right way.

I sighed. "Oh Jet."

"And Amet," Mr. Bakura said, making me turn around. "I wish you the best of luck in your task."

Smiling, I nodded in thanks as I ran out to the halls in a fair pace. Hey, I wanted too eat lunch, too. Three down, four more Millennium Items left to go.


	8. Attack on KaibaCorp

It was after school now. Jet and I were up on the roof of the school where the wire-cage fences were. We always enjoyed coming up here during the sunset. By 4:00 the sun set would start during this time.

"One week and we found one Millennium Item," I said, gazing out towards the red orange sky. WHther it was a good thing or a bad thing it took us that long, I'm happy either way.

"Pretty good progress, considering how completely mad this all is," Jet said with a chuckle as he stood against the fences. He turned around to face Domino City. Through all the years it was still a beautiful and prosperous place. "Where do you think the next item will be? Have you had any of those weird dreams where your imaginary friend talks to you?"

"Very funny," I glared at his teasing remark. "And no, not yet. But don't you think of it as weird at how easy that was to get the ring from Bakura?"

"What do you mean?"

I placed my head on my hands. "I mean, usually in TV, these things don't just come and go just like that. There's always some bad guy somewhere after you; something in the way."

"Ah forget about that for now, Amet. This is real life, and life is pretty sweet right now. Enjoy it while you can," Jet told me with that cocky tone. Of course he was only acting in that tone to cheer me up, as it usually would.

Well it worked because I chuckled and showed a smile. "Thanks, Jet."

__

"Amet."

My head jumped up in surprise. It was a voice I had never heard before. And the strangest thing was that we were the only two people up here. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Jet asked, looking at me lost.

"That voice that called my name," I said, scratching my head. "It sounded like a woman's voice."

"You must be hearin' things then because I don't see anyone up here besides us." Then as if I had this other strange feeling too, I took out my deck from my pockets. And the first card at the bottom was my Magician's Valkyria. _"Amet__,"_ the voice said again, scaring me inside.

__

'The voice belongs to my Magician's Valkyria?'

--

I rode my bike home alone. Jet and I split up at a certain intersection on our route. But ever since the roof, I couldn't help but wonder if it was really my card talking to me, calling out to me. Maybe I was going crazy? I hope it was just that, because it'd make a lot of sense. My bike stopped out behind in the parking lot of KaibaCorp. I parked the bike in it's usual spot by the bushes and lifted my wrist to look at my watch. "Man, Mokuba and Kaiba are gonna kill me. I'm so late." I started running to the front doors, suddenly fullof energy from the peddling. "Better have a good excuse."

Inside the KC building, I took the elevator up, hoping I wouldn't run into any of the Kaiba brothers on my way to my room. Maybe if I hurried they won't notice I came home yet. I leaned against the side of the elevator making a pressumed and frustrated face.

However, when I opened the elevator I gaped, seeing two duel monsters in front of my way. They growled at me and started coming closer, as if they were real. I quickly banged on the elevator buttons and rushed to get out of the scene. "Up up up up up! What kinda security system is this anyway?!" I was desperate to get out of here for my life. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time for me. Luckily the elevator door closed before the duel monsters could get to me. One of their claws had almost reached passed the door to grab my sleeve. Sighing with relief, I only hoped that those were the only two monsters in the entire building. Actually I just hope those weren't real monsters at all.

The elevator door opening at the top floor, and this time there were no monsters. Looking left and right, I breathed out with a look and closed my eyes. "Thank heavens, the coast's clear."

"ATTACK!" shouted Kaiba's voice, only for a giant hole to appear through the wall. A monster crashed through it and landed right beside the wall next to the elevator, I blinked my eyes, starring at the scene of impact.

"So much for a clear coast," I said, blinking.

"Amet you're back," Mokuba said as he and Kaiba stepped out of the hole in the wall from the office. Both had duel diskson their arms. Was this some kinda duel that went haywire or something? No, it can't be that. It was something else. Something much more dephning.

"Quickly, you have to get out of here," Kaiba instructed. "Mokuba and I will take care of things here."

"No I'm not leaving," I opposed sternly. The monster started to raise up again. But this time I noticed something on the monster's forehead, that strange golden eye symbol, the symbol of the Millenium Items.

__

'No way...'

"Amet run now!" Kaiba ordered. Startled, I had no choice but to obey and run down the hall. Kaiba and Mokuba prepared themselves in a stance as they powered up their duel disks. That gave me the idea of how to defend myself.

"A duel disk. I need a duel disk," I said to myself as I sprinted away. "The lab." Taking the stairs and took a safe route to the labs, where I'd be able to find at least one duel disk hopefully. And more hopefully no monsters. Using my locket, I scanned myself into the system and entered a password, then going inside the lab. I turned on the lights to the lab and looked around. It wasn't very often I went in here. I had no reason to. But now, I really did.

"A duel disk!" I exclaimed with a smile as I ran over and picked it up. To be truthful I've never tried one before. It felt so real and it gave me exciting chills up my spine. But since I've never used one, I had no clue as to what I was supposed to do. "Eh, how hard could it be?"

Suddenly I heard a roar just outside the hallway somewhere, giving me a spook.

"Oh boy, it better not be that hard," I muttered as I put it on my left arm. I got out my deck from my belt and inserted it in place, activating the duel disk. A confident smirk came on to me. Erasing the feelings of terror and nervousness to the back of my mind, I clenched my fist to my chest."Now I'm ready."

I appeared outside the lab once the door closed, and as I expected, I saw a duel monster in front of me. I've seen Kaiba duel before, so all I had to do was immitate his actions. "Alright, let's see if I can do this right," I said to myself, drawing a card. It was a monster card. "Okay Silent Magician help me out here!"

And just like on the duels I've watched on TV, I saw a holographic monster of my own appear in front of me. The level 4 Silent Magician. It turned it's head and smiled at me, signifying it was ready for battle.

"Alright Silent Magician attack!" I shouted. At that it flew forward at the monster, destroying it on the spot. No trouble whatsoever. "Hey that was pretty cool," I said to myself. "Maybe dueling isn't so bad after all." My ears heard another roar in the darkness behind me somewhere, down the errie halls of KaibaCorp. "Although it would be nice to get out of here like Kaiba said." I started running once I returned my Silent Magician back to my deck. Hopefully Kaiba and Mokuba were doing okay themselves.

--

Meanwhile that evening, Jet was in his bedroom, watching TV from his bed. At least he was trying to watch TV. He continuously changed the channel with his remote, bored out of his mind. "How is it that there's never anything good on at night," Jet mumbled until he stumbled upon the news channel. Usually he never watched the news, but he saw the image of the KaibaCorp building, being investigated by the Domino City Police Department from the outside. Fire trucks and ambulances were present in the background behind he newscaster.

"Monster attack?.... Amet!!" Jet shouted as he jumped, only to fall off his bed with the covers. He quickly got back up, though, easily recovering due to his concern. "I've gotta get over there!" he said to himself, rushing to the closet to change.

--

Late that night, Mokuba, Kaiba, and I stood outside KaibaCorp as the police inspected the damage, which was luckily not too much. Though, repairing everything that the monsters did would cost Kaiba money. Oh well. That shouldn't be too much trouble for him, right?

__

'It's over, for now...'

"I wonder where all those monsters came from," Mokuba spoke up as he stared up at the KaibaCorp building.

"I don't know, nor do I really care," Kaiba said, then glancing down at me. "What I do want to take into matters, is where the heck you were able to find a deck."

I started sweating at the side of my head for an answer. IT was almost comical looking from an outsider's point of view. "Um, the store?" What kinda lie is that?

"Seriously, Amet," Kaiba pestered, he and Mokuba both now looking at me.

Should I just tell them the truth? I ran out of excuses anyway. "I... got the deck from my dad," I admitted, staring down at the duel disk and my deck in it. Kaiba and Mokuba looked relativly surprised by my answer.

"And how exactly was Yugi able to give you that deck?" Mokuba questioned.

"Through Pegasus," I replied. "Actually, while Jet and I were there, Pegasus had a deck for me from my dad."

"So Yugi already had it all planned out before he disappeared," Mokuba realized as Kaiba kept the same icy stare he always had.

"Fine, I'll take that excuse for now," Kaiba said, not believing me. I made a relived smile as I rubbed my hand behind my neck.

"Amet!" Jet's voice called. Turning aound I saw Jet sitting on his bike over by the streets behind the piloce tape. I ran over to where Jet waited on his bicycle.

"Jet what are you doing out here this late?" I asked, coming over. I felt happy to see a friend, especially now.

"I saw the KaibaCorp building on the news and I got worried," Jet said. "So I'm assuming you're in one piece?"

"Just barely," I sighed, looking back up at the KaibaCorp building. I noticed some police men talking with Kaiba. "I saw monsters inside there."

"Duel monsters?"

I nodded, turning back to my friend. "Yeah. And they had that freaky eye symbol on their foreheads, all of 'em."

"Think it means something?" Jet asked me.

"I think it means we found out we have a bad guy," I said with crossed arms as I tried to think. "Whoever the bad guy is, they must have been the ones who sent those monsters to KaibaCorp. They might have been after the Millennium Items."

"Or they could have been after you," Jet added. "Let's not forget you're the one with the creepy powers and prophetical dreams," he said wiggling his fingers as if trying to imitate a magician.

"Ah so now you believe that," I muttered with a face.

"You can't blame me, can ya?" Jet grinned as he adjusted himself on his bike. "I mean, first we find out our teacher's in on the secret, then you hear voices in your head, and now there's monsters roaming around your home."

"There _were_ monsters. We beat them," I reminded.

"I know!" Jet retorted. "But now that you think about it, maybe you were right. Maybe this whole thing is dangerous."

I smirked, tightening my fist. "All the more reason we have to keep looking for the rest of the Millennium Items."

Jet sighed, tilting his head to the side as he placed a hand on his head. "I hate adventure." I laughed at that comment he made. All's well that ends well, for now. However, no doubt there would be more monsters soon coming out to get the Millennium Items, or me like Jet said.

__

'Mom, Dad, if you can here me. Don't worry. I got a lot of people protecting me.'


	9. Transfering Schools

It was lunch period at school. Deciding to use my time wisely I spent that period sleeping, something I had desperately wanted since my alarm clock woke me up. And of course, I was having yet another one of those strange dreams.

_"Atem," I said, seeing him with me, the both of us floating in the darkness._

_"Amet, it's been a while," Atem said with crossed arms. I still felt a bit drowsy. "Did you find the Millennium Ring?"_

_"Yeah, it was with my teacher Mr. Bakura," I told._

_"He's your teacher now?" Atem questioned "I never would have thought."_

_"So you do know him."_

_"That's a story for another day, Amet."_

_Figures he'd avoid that. "But anyway, the other day these duel monsters attacked my home. And they had that Millennium eye symbol on them. Does that mean anything?"_

_Atem's eyes narrowed for a moment, but the look soon vanished. "Don't worry about it for now Amet. If you see them I'm sure they won't be much of a problem for you."_

_"If you say so," I said, having hoped for a different answer. "Can you tell me where the next Millennium Item is?"_

_Atem closed his eyes as he concentrated. That strange symbol appeared on his forehead again. I made a mental note to ask him about that later on, but knowing me I'd probably forget. "The Millennium Rod..." he said finally._

_"The Millennium Rod?" I repeated, sticking it's name in my memory._

_"It's located off Domino City," Atem announced, earning me a sigh. Great, it's away from home. "In an institution started by Kaiba, the Millennium Rod belongs to a student."_

_I nodded in responce, and it wasn't too long until the bright light swallowed us, signaling this dream to come to an end. Not a lot of information he gave me this time, but I'd have to work with what I've got._

"Earth to Amet??" Jet called, knocking on my head, making me shoot my eyes open and jump. I was up on the school's roof, my untouched lunch-bento in front of me on the ground.

"Huh?" I said blinking, adjusting to reality.

"You fell asleep," Jet reminded me.

I sweatdropped. "Oh, hehe, sorry. I stayed up late last night studying for today's test in Math."

"Oh," Jet said. "But I've never seen you fall asleep in school before. That's my department."

I smiled a little as he sat down beside me. "I talked to Atem again," I told.

"Oh, this guy," Jet said with an 'again?' face. "So what'd he say to you this time? Another Millennium Item? You haven't talked with the dude for a long time now."

"But this one won't be so easy to find, though," I began sadly. "He told me the Millennium Rod was located _outside_ Domino City, in an institution started by Kaiba, and the rod was in the hands of a student there."

"Duel Academy," Jet shrugged.

"What?" I asked, turning my head.

"Duel Academy, that dueling school Kaiba started a few years ago, remember?"

"No."

Jet sighed. "You live with the man and you didn't even know about Duel Academy? I swear its like you live under a rock or something."

"What is it anyway?" I asked curiously.

"It's what it is, an academy for students who want to learn about dueling," Jet explained as he laid down to watch the clouds. "Sounds like a pretty awesome school if you ask me, but you'd have to be a pretty good duelist if you wanna get in. I've dueled before so I seem to be pretty average, but it's you I'm worried about."

"True," I said sadly as I looked at my lunch. "I haven't even been in _one_ actual duel. How can I ever get into the academy?"

"You could always fly over there to the island yourself," Jet suggested with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm not doing that again," I said with a vein. "Last time we did we both got in trouble."

"Like that's stopped us before?" Jet asked, sitting back up. "Don't worry Amet. I'll help you come up with a plan." I smiled in thanks. At least, I hope I can come up with something. Otherwise, I'll never be able to get the Millennium Rod.

--

I wandered around the KaibaCorp with my hands folded behind my head. It was a rather quiet day. Nothing real special except for that dream with Atem during school. Even now I still didn't have an idea about how to get into Duel Academy.

"Hey Amet," Mokuba's voice called from his 'office'. I stood and walked inside his room.

"Yes?" I asked, taking my arms back to my sides.

"Are you, thinking about something by any chance?" Mokuba asked, as if guessing.

"No," I answered, blinking. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well you passed by my door eight times in counting," Mokuba pointed out, earning me a sweatdrop on the back of my head. Wow was I really that into thinking?

"Oh, well um," I stammered, poking at my fingers. "I was, contemplating on asking you or Kaiba this certain specific important and probably ridiculous question."

"Oh boy," Mokuba said with a sigh. "So, what is it?"

Well, here goes nothing. "Do you think I'd ever be able to go visit Duel Academy?"

Mokuba's head jumped. "You want to go to Duel Academy? What's with the sudden interest?"

I shrugged my shoulders, rubbing my arm. "I dunno. I just wanted to see what it's like, even if it was just for a few days."

"I don't know Amet..." Mokuba said hesitantly.

"Please?" I asked with my hands folded. "I really wanna get away from school right now, Mokuba."

"Um, if it'll make you happy," Mokuba said, still unsure. "But you barely know anything about dueling."

"I can learn," I said, totally immersed with the idea of going. Nothing was going to stop me now. Not even Kaiba!... Okay maybe going a bit ahead of myself. "Would Kaiba approve?"

"I doubt it," Mokuba scoffed, making me frown slightly. "But I could talk to you for him if that helps."

"Really?" I asked. "Thank you Mokuba!!" I shouted, hugging him tightly before. "I'll go tell Jet!"

"You're welcome," Mokuba said with a small smile as I ran out of the room, completely rejuvenated with the good news.

Running into my room, the metal door slid closed automatically and I jumped into my bed, reaching for the phone at the side table. I dialed in Jet's number and waited for him to pick up. Meanwhile in the Wheeler household, Jet and his parents were eating dinner together, something that didn't happen very often, due to Mai or Joey working.

"I so did not!" Joey shouted banging his hand on the table.

Mai scoffed, swallowing a piece of her food. "Don't deny it, Joey. I saw you hit our mailbox on the driveway."

Joey groaned and turned towards his son. "Jet you believe me don't ya?!"

"I'm not getting involved," Jet said.

"Wise choice," Mai told as Jet's father started a panic, making Jet smile. His parents may not be together for dinner very often, but they were a very close knit family when they were together. There was always something to talk about between them.

"So Jet how are you and Amet doing?" Mai asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Fine."

"... What just fine?" Joey asked.

"You know for a teenage boy you're being awfully quiet," Mai noticed as she placed her chin on her palm.

"Well maybe I'm going through that 'non-talkative' phase of adolescence," Jet said, playing it cool with the excuses. Actually, he really didn't know why he was so quiet.

Mai scoffed. "Jet your father never went through that phase so I doubt you ever will."

"I don't know weather to take that as an insult or a compliment," Joey remarked. "But she is right. You and Amet up to trouble again?"

Were we? "Define trouble," I said with hand motions.

Mai sighed as Joey faced her. "We'll never get him to tell us," Joey said.

"Tell you what?" Jet asked, acting curious.

Mai smiled. "Okay, let me handle this department," she said, placing her palm over Joey's face before he could speak. "You and Amet have been best friends since what, your diaper days? And you can tell me straight in the eye that you two are _just_ friends?"

Jet blinked as he starred at his mother's eyes who was up close to her son's face. However, much to the boy's luck, the phone began to ring. "Hey someone's callin' I better go get that," Jet said awkwardly as he rushed out of the dining room to the other room so he could answer the phone.

"Saved himself for now," Mai said to herself with a smirk, sitting back down.

"Well, that was handled nicely," Joey said sarcastically. "When you confront a teenage boy about his girl best friend, YA DON'T DO IT SO STRAIGHT FORWARD LIKE THAT!!"

"That's because I don't like beating around the bush," Mai answered cleverly. "You've gotta give me some credit though. How he _has_to think about that factor. You know, I bet that Amet's on the phone, right now."

"Hello?" my voice asked excitedly.

"Oh, Amet hey," Jet's voice said with a little scratch in it.

I blinked my eyes from my bedroom. "You alright? You sound kinda nervous."

"Eh, f-forget about that. I just, had a very awkward talk with my parents, that's all," Jet explained with a sweatdrop.

"Is it the birds and the bees talk?"

"ESPECIALLY NOT THAT TALK!!" Jet shouted into the phone quite loudly, making me chuckle on the other end. Jet sighed. "So, what's up?"

"You won't believe the good news I just got," I smiled. "I might be able to go visit Duel Academy!"

"No way really?" Jet asked, brightening up his mood.

I nodded, not that Jet could see that. "Yup! I talked to Mokuba about it."

"Figures you'd talk to Mokuba rather than Kaiba."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a vein and slight venom in my voice.

"Nothing nothing. Continue," Jet said with a wave of his hand as he leaned against the wall of his living room.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, if Kaiba gives Mokuba the approval, then the plan's a go."

"Just remember, only you'll be the one going," Jet reminded more quietly as he noticed his parents conversing with one another and laughing together, his fathering wearing that goofy grin Jet himself had inherited.

"Oh yeah," I murmured, realizing that. Hm, looks like I'm going after this Millennium Item solo.

"Hey Amet," said Mokuba's voice outside my door.

"Mokuba's here. I'll talk to you later, Jet," I whispered, quickly hanging up.

Jet on the other line heard the line go out before he could respond to her. "Bye," he said, surprised I hung up so suddenly. But he knew I had good reason to. However, the thought that his mother suggested about him and his best friend came over again. Jet shuddered at the thought and shook his head, walking away from the phone.

My bedroom door slided open and Mokuba walked in with his hands in his pockets. "So, what'd Kaiba say?" I asked, placing the phone back on the side table on its receiver.

"Took a lot of persuading," Mokuba started as if he'd just done some difficult task. "But he agreed, under certain conditions."

"What conditions?" I asked suspiciously. I saw something like this coming.

"You'll love this one," Mokuba said with a laugh, looking forward to telling me this apparent condition he'd just agreed me to.

--

"You have to what?" Jet asked with a laugh.

"I have to change my last name?" I repeated, sitting at one desk with him as he and I dueled.

"No before that," Jet smirked.

I sighed. "I have to register as a boy."

Jet couldn't help but laugh. "Man, I never thought I'd see the day. I mean, I could picture you impersonating a boy but never under these circumstances."

"I never even knew you knew the _word_ circumstances," I remarked with a pouting face. "But no matter, I already agreed. Besides it's so people don't recognize me. Now that I've got the exchange-student part down, now I just have to master my dueling skills."

"I wish I could teach you more," Jet admitted as he played another monster card. "But you're already at my level, and that's not very high."

"Your dad was a duelist too, wasn't he?" I asked. "I mean, he came in second for Duelist Kingdom."

"I guess you have a point," he agreed. "You can come over today. Maybe he can give you some pointers."

I smiled and nodded. "It's a plan."

"Oh yeah and Amet?"

"Yeah?"

"I won."

I looked down at our desk. It was true. He just attacked my Toy Magician and I lost all my life points. "Oh... uh... hehe," I said, finishing with a nervous grin and a sweatdrop.

"This is gonna be a lotta work," Jet mumbled to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

**Okay, there's the next chapater of the story. Sorry for the spelling errors if I made any. Gotta go, later.**


	10. Journey to Duel Academy

Later after school, Jet and I rode our bikes to his house. I don't visit Jet's house very often, especially during these crazy times. After we parked our bikes by the side of the house, we went to the front door, Jet using his key "I'm home!" Jet announced as we both took off our shoes. "I brought a guest."

"Still the same as I left it," I said, looking around his house. "With all the craziness lately it's been a while since I've come over."

"I know," Jet agreed as footsteps became heard from the stairs. Jet's father appeared.

"Who'd you bring over?" Joey asked, though he saw me. "Oh, Amet. It's you."

"Hey, Joey," I greeted with a small wave. Over the years I stopped calling him Uncle Joey. Now I refer to him by his first name only.

"So what brings you two over here so early?" he asked. "Usually you guys are off buggin' Kaiba or somethin' you kids do nowadays."

"Not today," Jet said, throwing his school bag onto the couch. I followed the suit. "We need your help on something."

"On what?"

"Dueling," I said, taking out my deck from my pocket. "You have any tips?"

"Hey you have a deck now?" Joey asked baffled I handed it to him. He looked through the cards. "Hm, a magician deck. You sure take after your father a lot, Amet." As he continued looking, he noticed a familiar magic card, his Scapegoat magic card.

_'It's my card,'_ he thought. It was then that Joey had a flashback of the last time he ever saw that card before.

_"Whaaaah! Whaaah!" a young Amet cried._

_Yugi and Joey watched from the door as Tea nursed her newborn child, immediately stopping the crying coming from the baby._

_"Hard to believe it's already been a year since Amet's been born," Joey said with crossed arms._

_"Don't forget Jesset, Joey," Yugi reminded._

_Joey chuckled. "Strange coincidence how my son was born a day after your daughter, ain't it?"_

_"Maybe," Yugi said. "Though I don't think it's coincidence. Maybe it was meant to be that way. Who knows, our kids could become real close one day."_

_"Eh, that's gonna be a long time from now. I'm just gonna enjoy their baby days," Joey replied, looking up. "Heaven knows what they'll be like when they're teens. __Hmph, imagine they end up just like us when we were in high school."_

_"I hope I can see that one day," Yugi said with a faint smile._

_"You will," Joey assured. "They'll be great duelists too, I know it."_

_"If they choose to," Yugi said._

_"What do you mean, Yuge?"_

_Yugi made a smile. "Just a hunch, at least to Amet," he said. "Maybe I should start preparing her a deck."_

_"This early?" Joey asked. "She can barely walk, let alone look at a card without spitting up on it."_

_"For the future, Joey," Yugi laughed._

_"You're one dedicated father, Yugi," Joey said with an approving smile as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out one of his dueling cards, holding it out to Yugi. "In that case, take this."_

_Yugi took the card from Joey's hand and turned it over. "Your Scapegoat magic card?"_

_Joey nodded. "Yeah. Add that to Amet's deck. I'm sure it'll come in handy one day."_

_"You sure Joey? I know this is one of the cards you've had for a while," Yugi said._

_"Sure I'm sure! In fact I'd feel honored knowing I gave Amet's first ever dueling card," Joey said with a rub of his nose._

_Yugi smiled and nodded, looking at his wife and daughter. "Thank you, Joey. I'll be sure to get this to Amet in the future."_

Joey continued starring at the card in my deck. He knew that Yugi always kept this pre-made deck with him, even after his 'disappearance'. And how I got it, confused him.

"Dad?" Jet spoke up, reminding Joey there were actually people present.

"Oh ah, um, nice nice deck Amet, good for you," Joey said, handing it back to me in a rush. "So what seems to be the problem here?"

"I need help with my dueling?" I reminded.

"Oh yeah, right," Joey said, then smirking. "First things first, Amet. When it comes to dueling, you've gotta believe in the heart of the cards."

"The heard of the cards?" I asked, blinking my eyes.

"My dad told me about the 'heart of the cards' thing a few years ago," Jet whispered to me with a face and a hand on the side of his mouth. "I never got it nor will I ever."

"Hey don't dis my theorism of dueling," Joey retorted to his son who instantly put on a nervous grin. "You know Amet, I learned everything I know about dueling from your dad."

"Really, Joey?"

"Yup," he replied, quite proud. "And that was my first lesson, believe in the heart of the cards and you'll be fine wherever you go."

"That's good to know," I said. "Just one question."

"Shoot," Joey said.

"What's the heart of the cards again?" I asked, making Joey anime fall and Jet sweatdrop. "What?"

"I can't believe you just asked that," Jet said, embarrassed.

I sighed. "I hope I can be at least a decent duelist by the end of the day."

In no time, Joey, Jet and I were all into the game of Duel Monsters, having debates, laughs, fights, anything. Jet sure was lucky to have a father.

"Thanks for everything," I said as I went outside through the door. I looked up and saw the moon in the dark sky. "It's night already? Hm, I must have stayed longer than I thought. Kaiba's gonna get me."

"Want me to see you home?" Jet asked as he came out behind me.

"No, it's fine," I said, smiling.

"If you say so," Jet said quietly, smiling too. "Good luck with the you-know-what."

Nodding my head, I hoped onto my bike. "Night!" I called out as I peddled down my route home.

Jet leaned against the door frame and watched as I sped off. "Night..."

His father came over, seeing his son staring into the direction I just took off from. Joey chuckled. "Yup, no connection whatsoever," he said with a sarcastic smirk before Jet glared.

--

"Hm," I said doubtfully as I looked at myself in the mirror. "I don't know about this."

"Hey, you already agreed to it," Mokuba said. I had on pants, shoes, a black shirt, and a red jacket that was apparently the only part of the uniform. Along with that I had on a hat to add to the disguise.

_'You are ready,'_ said that woman's voice.

My head jumped and I blinked, seeing only me in the mirror. "Weird," I muttered to myself. It was that voice again.

"Amet you commin'?" Mokuba asked, heading to the door.

"I'm coming!" I responded loudly and quickly with a nervous face. I've gotta start paying more attention to my surroundings.

It wasn't long until my flight to Duel Academy was underway. Mokuba would be taking me there via helicopter. I watched as Domino City disappeared underneath us and over the ocean. In a far distance I saw Domino High, where Jet must be by now. I knew I wouldn't be coming back until I got the Millennium Rod in my possession. I just hoped that the person holding it won't be too much trouble. People aren't as nice as Mr. Bakura, who knows the whole story and would just give the item to us.

--

"And we're here," Mokuba announced as we finally came to our landing. My forehead was pressed against the window with my hands.

"Wow," I said in awe. I only had a number of days to look for the Millennium Rod, and this place is so huge. Where to start...

"Okay, Amet. I'll be leaving you now," Mokuba said, turning his head around. "Will you be alright?"

I looked at him and smiled, nodding. Grabbing my bag-sack, I jumped off the helicopter, seeing myself in front of what appeared to be a figure of authority. The chopper started spinning its propellers and soon enough it was hovering above the skies, heading back to KaibaCorp.

"You must be Amet Kylis," said a person behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a boy wearing the same uniform as me, but in a different color. "Duke Devilin's the name. I've been instructed to be your guide here at Duel Academy."

"Are you a teacher here?" I asked, seeing he was so tall. How is it all adults I associate with look so young?

"Yeah. I teach Dungeon Dice Monsters courses here," Duke replied. "So Sliffer, where you from?"

"Domino City," I answered as we began walking. The term Sliffer, as I was told by Jet, was a rank here in Duel Academy, he lowest out of the three dorms. Not that it matters to me anyway. Now that I'm living here for good. If I were, I'm way in over my head.

"Hey, I used to live there," Duke told me at the mention of Domino City. "How are things going there?"

"Pretty good," I answered. "Will I be okay as a Sliffer around here? From what I've been told I'm the bottom of the food chain."

"You can say that," Duke told me. "But you don't have to worry about anything as long as I'm around."

"Ah!!" shouted a voice, startling Duke and me.

"What was that?" I asked, seeing a cloud of dirt and dust in a distance.

"Must be a duel," Duke said with glaring narrowed eyes.

"You can duel anywhere you want here?" I asked curiously.

"No. Unauthorized duels around here can end up in a suspension," Duke answered, directing is eyes in a certain direction. "Come on. Better go see what it is." We began running through the woods towards where the noise was coming from. Eventually we came into a clearing where I found two students dueling, both wearing blue Obelisk rank jackets.

"Lewis!" Duke shouted. "This is an unauthorized duel! I order for it to stop, now!

I saw one boy from the duel look up at the teacher. "We're in the middle of some important business right now."

Somehow when I looked at that Lewis boy, I couldn't help but feel a strange vibe from him. It was then it hit me by instinct. _'He has the Millennium Rod!'_

"Now attack his life points directly!" Lewis shouted, destroying his opponent's remaining life points. The boy shielded himself from the holographic blow as his number reached zero.

Duke and I covered our eyes as the smoke started to clear out. However, by the time the smoke was gone, so was Lewis. Probably ran away. And the other boy who had dueled laid on the ground, apparently unconscious.

"Ugh, I don't know what I'm going to do with that Lewis," Duke sighed out with a hand to his forehead.

"Is this normal?" I asked.

"Only with Lewis," Duke replied, going over to the other student and picking up up. "Come on. I'll bring this student to the infirmary and then I'll show you around. It's nothing to worry about."

That's what he says. Anyway we walked towards the main campus building in the middle of the island and arrived in the infirmary. I walked with Duke to a room with a few white beds. The unconscious boy laid down on one of them.

"Amet if it's not to much trouble, can you stay in the room while I go file out some papers first?"

"No problem," I answered. When Duke left, I took a look around the room. So this was what a boarding school was like. Hopefully boarding schools aren't all like this where on my first day a kid ends up in the infirmary.

"Who's there?"

I turned around and I saw another boy in the further bed by the window. On the bedside was a yellow Ra rank jacket. He must have been a student, too, I guessed. "Oh, hey," I started awkwardly. "Sorry if I woke you." Dude stop acting like such a girl!

"You must be the new student everyone was expecting," the green haired boy said. "I'm Leo."

"Amet," I nodded in return.

"I hope you like your stay so far in Duel Academy."

"It's fine. I just ran into a duel with this Lewis kid."

"Lewis?" Leo asked, somewhat surprised. "That's my older brother."

"He's your brother?" I asked in disbelief. Leo seemed so sweet and nice compared to his older brother.

Leo nodded, looking down at the bed sheets. "Yeah. He's changed recently. Lewis wasn't always like this."

_'Probably it's the Millennium Rod doing this...'_ I thought.

"You didn't duel him did you?" he asked with worry.

"I'm glad I didn't. It was that guy though," I said, pointing my thumb over my shoulder.

"That's the fourth one this week..." Leo said worried. "It seems that every once in a while someone duels my brother, and then they come into some coma once they loose."

"Strange," I said with a confused face. Now I'm really glad I didn't duel him. "Don't you worry, Leo. I'll bring your brother back to his senses."

"You will?"

"Sure. I've got a few days here. Might as well make good use of them," I grinned.

"Just be careful, Amet," he warned. Meanwhile, while Duke was downstairs with the papers looking for the unconscious student's file. However, he found another certain file that caught his attention. It had the name Mutou, Amunet, and it had my picture on it.

* * *

**Well, happy new year! 2010, can you believe it?**

**Anyway I decided that I should start off the new year by publishing a new chapter, if anyone would be interested. Again, sorry for any typos. And so, review if you can. **


	11. Dangers

"And here's the Sliffer dorms," Duke said, showing me to a small old dorm by a cliff over the ocean. He stayed silent about the file about he had found.

"Is this safe?" I asked, seeing the waves moving behind the dorm.

"It's fine. One of the best students in this school stayed here until he graduated," Duke smiled. "I'm sure you'll find it to your liking, though. You seem like the kinda of girl who'd be into simple things."

"I guess," I said, until my head jumped. "Wait, you called me a girl!"

"Found your file," Duke said with an amused smirk. "So you're Yugi's kid."

"And you, know my dad," I said slowly, wondering where to take his finding out as a good thing or a bad thing.

"Sure do," Duke smiled. "But what I am intrigued to find out is, why the heck are you in a place like this? Last I heard Yugi left you with Kaiba."

"I wanted to come here," I said with a shrug, glancing sideways to avoid eye contact. I couldn't tell Duke I was looking for the Millennium Rod. "Don't worry, Kaiba and Mokuba know I'm here. And they had me disguised so no one would find out who I was."

"That's your plan?"

"Sorta," I muttered. "But it's only for a few days, anyway. Please can I stay?"

"I don't know. Knowing you being Yugi's kid I'm kinda gettin' the feeling you're at duel academy for something-"

"Do you really wanna know?" I pestered.

Duke thought back during the times when he and his old group of friends would always get into some world-endangering situation. Before he met them his life was pretty normal and ordinary, not that he missed it. But just thinking of those abnormal adventurous times make Duke shudder. Although, looking down at me, it reminded him that I just might be following in my dad's footsteps.

"Fine," Duke said in his defeat, making me make a small smile. "Just stay out of trouble. I have enough bad kids around here to deal with."

"No problem!" I grinned, putting up a thumbs-up.

--

That night, I stayed in my dorm, which thanks to Duke, was all to me and myself. No roommates, so I didn't have to act like a boy until morning.

"Hey Jet," I said, opening my laptop to the web cam.

"Amet, you made it," he said on screen. I saw he was in his bedroom, getting ready for night. "How's Duel Academy so far?"

"It's okay," I answered. "A lot to get used to, that's for sure. But get this, I think I may have found out who has the Millennium Rod."

"Who?"

"This dude named Lewis," I answered with a confused face. "I could be wrong, though."

"What makes you think it's this guy?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't you think I would have told you if I knew why?"

Jet meanwhile back in Domino City had opened another window on his laptop and was searching up information on the Millennium Rod. "Not much info on the Internet. But I was able to find an image of it."

"Can you send it over?"

I saw Jet type some things in. "I'm sending you the link now." And soon enough another window appeared showing a picture of an old tablet.

"What's this?" Did he really expect me to know what this was? This does not look like a Millennium Rod at all.

"Just look at the bottom," Jet said, making me screen downwards. And there my eyes widened. "It's an image of my father, and of... Kaiba?" They appeared to be in some sort of battle. Just what was this thing? "And there's the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Rod." What were they doing there?

"According to the article I found, it says this tablet used to be in the museum here in Domino City," Jet explained. "Strange how it doesn't mention the resemblance between Kaiba and your dad."

"It is," I agreed, narrowing my eyes. The tablet even had the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician. "This is real freaky. What kinda clue is this?"

"I don't know, but I'm keeping hold of this article. We might need it later," Jet replied. "Anyway, now you know what the Millennium Rod looks like. Good luck."

"Thanks." In the background of Jet's room, I heard Mai's voice.

"Jet!! Go to sleep!!" her loud voice yelled, making Jet wince.

"Better go. Later, Amet," Jet said with a wink before signing off in a hurry. I didn't blame him. Mai could be pretty scary sometimes. But I put on a small smile. Figured Jet would immediately obey his mom. I shut my laptop and put it aside, ready for bed.

--

Back in Domino City, Jet was still asleep in his bed. However, he kept turning left and right under the covers.

_"What a weird dream..." Jet said, looking around the area he was floating in. Suddenly he saw an image in front of him start to appear. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Jet demanded._

_"You are an ally of Amet, are you not?" said a voice._

_"What's it to you?" __Eventually the image in front of Jet took on a more clear form. Jet narrowed his eyes for a moment until they suddenly widened._

_'He looks so familiar... like Amet's dad...'_

_"Amet needs your help," said the stranger._

_"What's wrong with Amet?" Jet questioned. At the mention of his best friend the stranger had had his full attention. _

_"She is presently searching for the Millennium Rod, am I right?" the former-Pharaoh began. "Even with the defeat of the former shadows, they are slowly returning, somehow. And it does not exclude the Millennium Rod."_

_"So what are you saying?" Jet asked. "How is Amet in danger?"_

_"I've recently been trying to come into contact with Amet. But a powerful dark force prevents me from communicating with her. A power, coming from the Millennium Rod."_

_"Oh man," Jet said, clutching his fists. He began to regret not going with me, or at least trying to stow away on the helicopter. "Well what are you talking to me for? I can't do anything about it."_

_"You can contact Amet," the stranger said. "You must warn her of the powers of the Millennium Rod. One wrong move and she could be pulled into the Shadow Realm, forever."_

_"The Shadow Realm?"_

_"Please, you must guard Amet with your life," he continued. "I don't know how I could ever forgive myself if Yugi's child ever fell into the hands of evil."_

_Jet wore a calm facial expression. "If you're that worried for Amet then I guess you can't be all bad." Jet smirked. "Well you have nothing to worry about, because I'm gonna protect her."_

_The Yugi-look alike smiled at him. "I expect nothing less from Joey's son." __I started loosing myself in this dream, everything turning into a bright light._

"Ah!" Jet shouted, sitting straight up in the middle of the night. Sweat dripped from the sides of his forehead as he took slow and heavy deep breathes. "It was, just a dream," Jet said in a pant. As much as he wanted to contemplate over what the strange dream meant, Jet simply fell back to sleep. It was, after all, the middle of the night. "Eh, I can warm Amet later."

--

The next morning, I exited my dorm, yawning and stretching my arms. Feeling the warms sunlight and the island breeze is something I could get used to. "Another morning," I said out by the dorms' railings. "Class won't start for a while. Maybe I can go visit Leo."

And so, I wandered myself off to the main building. In the medical area, I asked to see Leo.

"What do you mean I can't see him?" I asked.

"He's in extensive care, right now, Mr. Kylis. I'm afraid that Leonardo can not have any visitors until further notice."

I made a frown. "I didn't know Leo was that sick."

"He's been in here for a while," Duke noted, coming up behind me.

"What do you mean?"

Duke looked up towards the hallways. "For about a year now, Leo's been dealing with cancer." That surprised me. "There are times when he'd be well enough to go to class, but then there are times like now when..."

"He's going to be okay, right?" I asked unsure.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Duke assured. It didn't help too much though. I mean, I've only just talked to Leo just yesterday, and he seemed perfectly fine, save for the fact he was in bed. I should've known. "Maybe you can visit him later today," Duke said, seeing my distracted outlook.

"You think so?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"You won't find out if you get detention for being late to class," Duke said, pointing at his watch.

"Oh man I forgot the time!!" I panicked, racing for the door. "See ya later, Duke!"

--

"And that is how the revolution started," Mr. Bakura said, putting down his chalk. "Any questions?" My seat next to Jet was empty, on the account I was off on 'a business vacation'. Bakura couldn't help but notice Jet sleeping on his desk, not that it mattered. The bell rung, signalling it was time for lunch. Thus all of the students rushed out of the classroom except for Jet, still fast asleep. Bakura walked up to the boy and gently shook his shoulder. "Did I bore you already, Mr. Wheeler?"

"Hm?" Jet asked, lifting his head and seeing his whited-haired teacher.

"You get a good night's sleep last night?" Bakura asked, sympathizing his student. This was one of the very rare, if ever, time that I was out of school, leaving Jet alone.

"Not really," Jet replied drearily, rubbing his eyes as he slowly started to fully wake up. "I had this weird dream last night saying that Amet was in danger."

"Where is the poor girl, anyhow?" Bakura asked, stararing at my desk. The teacher knew for a fact I was not on a business vacation.

"She's off a Duel Academy looking for the Millennium Rod," Jet explained after making sure it was only them in the classroom and that the door had slid closed all the way. "Some freaky voice told me to warn Amet of these shadow game things."

"Did you say the shadow games?" Bakura asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jet made a skeptic look up at his teacher. "Don't tell me you know what a shadow game is."

"If anything it's nothing good," Bakura said seriously. "You must warn Amet, now. She may be in grave danger. These shadow games are nothing to toy with."

"What's a shadow game?"

"There's plenty of answers for that question. Put put in simpler terms they are duels with high stakes. Most times during a shadow game, the loser's mind is sent to the shadow realm."

"That doesn't sound very comforting."

"That's because it's not supposed to be," Bakura said, getting all the more worried and sighing as an attempt to calm down. "If we don't act soon, we could loose Amet."

--

Classes here in Duel Academy were so much more, um, interesting. I mean, here in this one afternoon I was able to learn a lot about dueling. Who knows? Maybe I can actually beat someone the next time I duel.

"So class, I want you to go out today and have a duel with your partner," said the teacher as she passed around a hat with names on papers inside. The papers would tell you the name of your partner, or in other words, your dueling opponent. "Note the uses of your trap and magic card strategies used, okay?"

Eventually the passing hat reached me and I pulled out a piece of paper, passing it onto the next guy. I held the paper tight in both my hands. "Well, here goes." I unfolded mine and read over the name.

"Lewis?" I said aloud, and quietly. How strange. Is it a coincidence that I was paired up with him? Or was it destiny as some people would put it. No matter. Now I have a chance to retrieve the Millennium Rod by dueling Lewis. But why didn't I get a good feeling from that?

--

"Even here lunch is still my favorite part of the day," I grinned, cooking ramen in my dorm. Apparently the Sliffer dorms are served very little food, if anything bad food. Good thing I came prepared with cupped ramen in my bags. Meanwhile I heard my phone ring as I waited for the microwave to stop. Picking up the phone, I put it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Amet?" said Jet's voice.

"Dude, hey, aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked questioningly.

"That's not the point now," Jet said urgently and seriously. Wonder what's up. Unknown to me, he was using Bakura's cellphone in the privacy of the classroom. "Listen to me. You have to find the Millennium Rod and just run. Run like your life depends on it, considering it pretty much just does."

"Jet what are you blabbing about?"

"Amet I am trying to give you a serious warning. This freaky look-alike of your dad came to me in a dream last night and he told me to warn you about the shadow games-"

"Wait, you had a dream of Atem?" I asked surprised. "Why couldn't he have warned me himself?"

"He said something about the dark powers of the Millennium Rod interfering," Jet said quickly. "But that's not the point you have to hurry and-"

A sound of static went through the phone. I took it away from my ear and starred at it. The line went dead. Disconnected somehow. "Hello? Jet you still there?"

"Amet? Amet!" Jet shouted into the cellphone. All he heard was crackles of electricity. "Argh, I lost the call."

"It's the Millennium Rod's interference," Bakura explained. "Whoever's controlling it, doesn't want Amet to know too much."

"But then she'll-!"

"Calm down," Bakura said. "You should have some faith in Amet. She is your friend after all."

"Hey I do have faith in Amet," Jet defended. "It's her dueling skills I'm worried about. She hasn't had a real duel in her entire life except for the ones during recess against me. She doesn't have a lot of experience with the game."

"Well let's hope she payed attention during some of her first classes this morning. She _is_ in a dueling academy. She must have learned something more."

Jet looked out the window of the empty classroom. A bird flew by and away. "I hope so."

--

"A warning from Atem?" I repeated in memory, placing the phone down. I wonder what Jet was trying to say. And what are shadow games supposed to be? "Whatever it is, I hope I'm ready." A thought popped into my head. "Hey, maybe I can go visit Leo now." Finishing my hot ramen, I threw away the garbage and rushed back over to the medical area. This time the nurses allowed me in and I dashed to Leo's room.

"Look who's back!" I said loudly with a large grin.

Leo sat up from his bed and opened his eyes. "Amet it's you."

"How you doing?" I asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down on it backwards.

"Better, thank you," Leo nodded. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really," I replied.

"Any news about my brother?" he asked hopefully.

I shook my head side to side. "I haven't seen him at all during my classes. But apparently I'll have to duel him later today for a class assignment."

"You're going to duel him?" Leo asked suddenly worried.

I nodded. "Don't worry. I may not be very experienced but I'll try my best!"

"But what if you loose and end up like the others by brother beat?" Leo said with concern in his eyes. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Then we'll just have to assume I won't loose," I smiled determined.

Leo soon nodded. "In that case, I want you to us this card in your duel with him," Leo said, reaching for his Ra yellow jacket by his bed and taking out two duel monsters cards. After taking a good look at them he handed me one.

I turned it over and saw it was a magic card. "Book of the Moon."

"It allows you to flip one monster on the field into defence mode," Leo explained, looking at the card. "It doesn't seem too useful, but it's a special card of my brother's." I looked up at Leo, who was starring down at the other card in his hand. "He had that card for a while, but ever since just recently he got a whole different personality, he's dueled differently. He even came to me and said he didn't need this card anymore." Leo frowned. "What was stranger was that this card represented half of our friendship, our being brothers."

"Half?"

"This is my treasured card," Leo said, showing me his other magic card. Book of Eclipse. "They were our first cards when we were introduced to the game."

I smiled. "That's pretty neat, the friendship you and your brother used to have."

"And I hope I can change my brother back to normal one day," Leo said. "So when you duel him, please keep this card in your deck."

"No problem. I'll take good care of it, promise," I replied, honored to be givin such a card for my duel. "And I've never broken a promise."

* * *

**Okay, here's the next chapter. It might be the last one for a while though for a number of reasons.**

**One, school starts tomorrow. I've got exams coming up in a few weeks and I'm starting to wonder what it's like, what are high school exams supposed be like where I come from? They make it sound so important and serious I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it.  
Secondly, today I'm heading off somewhere alone and I don't know what's gonna happen. If everything goes accoridng to my plan then I'll come home and post more chapters hopefully. If I don't, well, uh I don't know. I never thought about not being able to come home. I have full intent on returning. Either way, wish me luck everyone, and happy new year again!**


	12. Shadow Games

That afternoon, near night, I walked around campus with my duel disk. They say it's dangerous to walk around outside in the dark, but I'm on a campus island. What possible danger could I be in if not Domino City? Bu then again,I had been looking for that Lewis all day and he hasn't shown up once.

"Geez where can one kid be?" I asked to myself, adjusting my hat hiding my multi-colored hair.

"Looking for someone?" said a voice behind me. I turned around instantly, seeing the Obelisk blue jacket on the student.

I made a face to hide my nervousness. "You know when a guy asks for a duel you usually don't wait four hours for one."

Lewis drew on a scowl. "Cut the act. I know why you're really here."

"You do?" I saw the boy take out something from inside his jacket. A golden staff. "The Millennium Rod!" I exclaimed, starring at it. I then felt a sharp feeling go through me once I glanced at the rod. A bad feeling. Maybe this certain Millennium Item was bad news after all.

"See here, Amet. We each have something the other wants," said Lewis evily. "Our Millennium Items."

"Why do you want the Millennium Items?" I interrogated. I'm the one with the missing parents and the strange dreams. And he's standing there all power corrupted.

... Wait duh. That's why he wants the Millennium Items.

"That's for me to know and for your to find out," he glared.

"So what do you propose we do," I told, feeling an uneasy wind pass through the night.

"Hn, like you don't already know?" Lewis activated his blue Duel Academy duel disk. "We duel for the prize."

"Suit yourself," I said back, inserting my deck form my belt and activating my normal duel disk. "Winner gets the loser's Millennium Items."

"Let's duel!" we announced, both starting off with 4000 life points.

--

Back in Domino City, Jet sat in his room, thinking.

"Maybe Bakura's right. Maybe Amet does have everything under control." Jet had tried to reach me at Duel Academy, but somehow he couldn't. Like Bakura told him earlier, there was another outside force acting on cutting any lines of communication with Yugi's daughter. 'A dark evil force' as Bakura puts it.

At that moment the thought of the previous family dinner came into Jet's mind, when his parents had assumed he liked his best friend. Jet quickly shook his head of that possibility.

"Focus, Jet," he said to himself. "This is serious business and you can't start thinking about the unnecessary."

--

I had to say, this was kind of exciting. I found myself enjoying the duel more and more, almost forgetting the reason why I was even here in the first place. But, it wasn't until I got a major lead in the duel that things started getting weird. "Attack with dark magic attack!" I shouted to my Dark Magician Girl, destroying Lewis's monster.

His life points went down a he used him arms to protect himself from the blow. Lewis looked at me from across the field. "I have to admit, you're not half bad, new kid. But maybe your dueling will be changed when the stakes are raised higher."

I kept hold on the cards in my hands. "And how do you propose we do that?" Lewis lifted his Millennium Rod from the side of his belt, and I saw the strange eye glow bright. A dark foggy background started to surround the dueling field we were in. I watched the area become engulfed in it, and at that instant I felt a more darker and harder atmosphere.

"What the- Lewis what is this!!"

The teen smirked. "Ever heard of the shadow games?" Shadow Games? Hey, Jet was trying to warm me about those, whatever they were. Man, I guess now I'm about to find out.

"What's the difference. So you made it darker big deal," I said. "I'm still not giving up. My move!" I drew a card and looked at it. My head jumped when I saw the name. _'It's my Magician's Valkyria!'_

_'Summon me onto the field_,' said that voice again.

Now I'm sure it was coming from this card. I narrowed my eyes at it suspiciously. "If you say so. I summon my Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" I placed the card onto my duel disk and the hologram of my magician appeared. However, it turned around to look at me at the corner of her eye.

__

'You will be fine.'

Did, did my monster just talk to me from the field? I shook my head. "Just a weird hallucination." The duel continued, and thanks to my Magician's Valkyria I was able to defend my other magician cards thanks to her special ability. It bought me some time, especially when Lewis started gaining the upper hand. Thanks to his magic cards he was able to get at my life points even with my defense of my three monsters.

"AGH!" I shouted, having my life points drained from me. I fell to my knee as I clutched onto my side.

"Have you figured out the difference between a normal duel and a shadow game yet, Amet?" Lewis asked. "Not a very pleasant experience is it."

Wincing, I opened one of my eyes to look up. This guy was tough, especialy here in this shadow realm place. Apparently here everything about a duel seems so real. It _feels_ real. Now I'm down to my last 500 life points. I lifted my arm and looked at my deck. _'Please be a card I need. Joey, Dad, you both intended for me to follow the heart of the cards, and now I will!'_ I stood up and drew it. The card's name caught my attention. "Book of Moon."

-

_"It allows you to flip one monster on the field into defence mode," Leo explained, looking at the card. "It doesn't seem too useful, but it's a special card of my brother's."_

-

I glanced up at Lewis. Somehow I could see the power of the Millennium Rod literally controlling Lewis. If I beat him in the duel I'll be able to bring him back to normal. Maybe using this card will help, but how can it benefit me in a duel right now?

"Tick tock, tick tock. We don't have all day now," Lewis said.

"Ah quiet down. I'm thinking," I glared. Well, here goes nothing. "I place this card face down and end my turn."

"Giving up already?" Lewis teased. "Such a pathetic move for such a pathetic duelist." I gripped onto the cards on my hand as I stood my ground. It's my first duel for heaven's sake how dare he call me a pathetic duelist! "And now, for me to win this duel. Reaper of Souls attack her Magician's Valkyria!"

As his monster flew at mine, I threw out my arm. "Activate magic card: Book of Moon!"

Lewis's eyes widened. _'T-That's, my card.'_

"With it I am able to switch my Magician's Valkyria into defence mode, saving her," I said as his monster destroyed itself. Well, I saved myself for probably one last turn, which is good. But what I did notice was Lewis staring at the magic card on the field, frozen. A smirk appeared upon my lips. Maybe this will work.

"My card..."

I stepped forward. "You have to listen to me Lewis, call off this duel right now, and hand over the Millennium Rod. It's that thing that's corrupting your mind!"

"No," he said, shutting his eyes. "Shut up, right now!"

"Don't deny it, Lewis! Do it!!" After a few seconds, I saw Lewis slowly started to lift his hand to surrender the duel, as if he were struggling. Then suddenly he hand went back and to his head, as if trying to fight for control of his own will. "Geez this Millennium Rod's really starting to become a pain in the butt. Lewis! Come on! Remember your brother!"

AT the mention of Leo eventually he did, and the entire dark realm we were in started to vanish and slowly fade away. The monsters began to disappear and I looked at my Magician's Valkyria, who smiled at me before going away. She was, after all, only a hologram, but now I was beginning to have second thoughts.

I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't win my duel technically, but at least my opponent lost.

"This rod," Lewis said, glancing down at the Millennium Item with confusion.

"I believe I can take that," I smiled, walking up to him.

"Y-You're that girl who beat me," Lewis said, looking up. I offered a hand to help him stand up. He offered the Millennium Rod, and I took it. "Thanks for saving me from that. I don't know what came over me."

Dark Magic? Like I was gonna answer that. "It's fine."

--

I was back in my dorm now the next morning. I opened my locket and revealed the white card duel monsters card. Holding the Millennium Rod, I watched its eye glow and it's power transfer into the card. "Finally," I said relieved, lifting my locket up. The card's image was becoming more clearer and clearer with each Millennium Item collected. I still couldn't make it out, but it was progress.

It was then the thought of Leo dawned onto me. "Oh yeah. Maybe Leo's feeling better now." I decided that before I leave Duel Academy for Domino I go pay Leo one last visit. The least I could do was tell him his brother was back to normal, and all thanks to that magic card he gave me.

After I put on my hat I started running, I traveled back to the infirmary. However, when I got there, I saw Duke standing out in front, looking up at the main building. From a distance I noticed a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Duke," I said, catching his attention. "You okay?"

"I'm good," he answered assuringly. "What are you doing here? You'll be leaving soon."

"I thought I'd go visit Leo one more time," I explained with a smile, looking up. But I then noticed a sad look on Duke's face. "O-Okay what's wrong? For real this time."

Duke fell silent for a few seconds. "Leo... He's, not here... anymore."

I kept a confused face. He didn't mean...

"Here," Duke said, taking out a card from his jacket pocket. He handed me the card and I looked at it. The Book of Eclipse. "Leo said he wanted you to have that."

"His most treasured card," I muttered, looking down at the card. It was them I realized a tear escape my eye. So... he was gone now...

"Lewis is okay if you're wondering," Duke said, hiding his sadness fairly well.

My blond strips of hair hung over my eyes as I clutched onto the card with my index fingers and my thumbs, trying to hold in the rest of my crying. Duke came to me and put his arm around my shoulders, making me cling to him instantly in a hug. My cried into his jacket, sobbing. Duke made a sympathetic smile as he rubbed my back.

--

"Amet," Mokuba smiled as Duke escorted me to a field clearing near the Sliffer Dorms. Right there was Mokuba and a helicopter to bring me back home. "How was Duel Academy?"

"It was nice," I smiled, feeling better now. "I bet Kaiba missed me," I grinned.

Mokuba chuckled. "Go ask him yourself when you get back to Kaibacorp." Mokuba looked back up towards Duke. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"This guy? He was a good student, no prob," Duke agreed. I smiled up at him, glad he decided to go along with the charades. Won't hurt anybody he found out about my real identity.

"Hey Amet!" shouted another voice behind me. I looked back and in a distance I saw Lewis.

I turned to Mokuba. "Can I say goodbye to someone first?"

"Hurry up," he nodded as I ran off, slinging my bag over my shoulder more.

"I see you're taking your leave now," Lewis said to me as I came up to him.

I nodded my head. "Yup. I got what I needed," I said, motioning to the Millennium Rod in my bag. "I'm sorry about Leo."

Lewis shook his head. "It's alright. He's in a better place now," he smiled. "I was able to talk to him one more time."

"Really?" I asked, happy.

"Mhm," he nodded. "Amet, thanks for making friends with my brother. I bet it meant a lot to him."

"Oh yeah," I said, reaching for the deck-holder attached to my belt. I took out the two magic cards. "Here, you might want these back."

Lewis took the cards and starred at them for a moment before offering them back to me. "Nah. You keep them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, you deserve them. And I know Leo would agree with me. He gave you these cards, after all," Lewis said. "have a safe ride home."

I nodded, taking back the cards. "I'll treat these well, I promise."

"Glad to hear it."

"Well, see ya, Lewis!" With that I ran back towards the helicopter and jumped in, Duke waving goodbye. However when I passed by him to jump through the doors, he noticed a familiar golden sparkle from my bag sticking out. The Millennium Rod. A baffled look was evident on his face as the helicopter took off.

"Could it be..." Duke whispered, looking upwards. A smile then appeared on his face. "Just like your dad."

The helicopter ride home was long. As we flew I had told Mokuba about all of the things that occurred at Duel Academy, minus the so called 'shadow game' and the Millennium Rod thing, and the Duke finding out the real identity thing, too. You get my point.

"We're back home," Mokuba announced as he and I landed on the roof of the KaibaCorp building.

"Home sweet home" I grinned, taking off my had and jumping off the helicopter. It was late afternoon now, according to what I see.

"Get some rest. You start school again first thing tomorrow morning," Mokuba advised.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee thanks. I'll be in my room!" I went down the elevator and darted down the hallways of the KaibaCorp building. It's good to be back in the city. I arrived to my bedroom door and it slid open for me. I entered, seeing nothing's changed. Throwing my bag onto the bed I immediately reached for the phone on my side table. I had to call Jet.

Jet, doing last minute homework, saw his phone ringing and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Jet. Guess who's back home."

"Amet!" Jet cheered, instantly cheered up from his previous bored and quiet atmosphere. "Dude about time you got home. You know how torturous school was for me?"

"Well I'm going back tomorrow according to Mokuba," I said, taking off my jacket. "Did I miss anything important around here?"

Hearing that question, Jet thought back to all of his panicking from Bakura and his parents about me. "H-How was Duel Academy?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Strange," I answered, completely forgetting my previous question. "And I got the Millennium Rod, all in one piece. But get this, the dude I had to duel it for put us in some shadow game thing."

"Shadow game?" Jet repeated, remembering that term. "... Wait you dueled? An you _won_?"

"Oh shut up. And yes, I dueled. But Jet that Millennium Rod did the strangest thing to the game. It sent us to this 'shadow realm'. Everything about the duel seemed to real, too."

"You sure you're not just exaggerating, Amet? I mean that _was_ your first duel with a duel disk."

"Yes I'm sure," I answered. "Those things are dangerous I almost got myself killed trying to duel back there."

"Hey you won."

"He surrendered," I corrected. "So I guess that way no one really had their soul sent to the shadow realm."

"That's good right?"

"In this case it is," I said with a sigh. As Jet replied to that, I saw something on the other side of my room, making me squint my eyes. For a second I thought I saw a transparent Leo waving before he disappeared.

"Amet?" Jet's voice asked on the phone. "You still there?"

"Y-Yeah," I answered awkwardly, starring into space. You know what, I'm just gonna pretend that never even happened. "I think I better get some sleep. You know, jetlag."

"Duel Academy's the same time as we are."

"Well I'm tired good night!!" I said quickly, hanging up and smashing the phone back onto the receiver. "Yeah, maybe Mokuba was right. Maybe I just need some immediate sleep and rest."

* * *

**Okay, here's the next chapter.**

**Much to my relief I'm back home safe and sound. Didn't go to school on Monday but I did today and I'm good.**

**Anyway, again, happy new years, a g a i n -- heehee**


	13. Winter Vacation

"Please Kaiba?"

"I'm busy Amet," Kaiba said at his desk.

"Just say yes!"

"I'll give you your answer later."

"Come on, one word and you can get rid of me for a few days," I said with a grin.

"As much as we'd all like that, I'm busy working a company at the moment, got it," Kaiba said sternly. In return I sighed out, walking out of the room. See, every year the Wheeler Family go up to a town north of Domino City to their cabin home for vacation. This time though Jet was inviting me to come along. His excuse for asking was that he wanted to keep an eye on me at all times to make sure I wouldn't be in danger or something like that.

"Any luck?" Jet asked, waiting outside Kaiba's office when I got out. If anything, Jet was never allowed in Kaiba's office. Sure he was allowed inside the KaibaCorp building now, but the office was still off limits.

I shook my head. "Not in the slightest. The one year I'm allowed to go with you up to your other house and Kaiba won't let me."

"He said no?"

"Not exactly. He said he was too busy to give me an answer."

"Well that's stupid," Jet pouted. "Whatever. He'll say yes eventually so as of right now you're officially coming."

"I don't know..." I replied unsure, scratching the back of my neck. "Maybe I should just stay here for Christmas vacation."

"No way! With all these weird things going on no way am I leaving you alone," Jet said sternly.

"Thanks," I said with a half smile. "I guess if I'm 'officially going', I might as well pack my bags. Wanna help?"

"Yeah yeah I'm comin'," Jet said, following me to my room. Once we got up there, I took out a luggage bag from my closet for my stuff.

"So," he said, taking out my laptop as I started packing. "Any news yet on the next Millennium Item?"

"Not yet," I answered. "I haven't talked to Atem in a while. Not since the Millennium Rod incident."

"I still can't believe the guy's real," Jet scoffed. "Hey, I just thought of something."

"Oh really," I said with a disbelieving face.

"Seriously, Amet!" he said with an anime vein. "Try, meditating," he announced dramatically.

I blinked my eyes. "... Huh?"

"Meditating. You know, sitting down, concentrating, connecting with your inner thoughts," Jet explained, now in his own world. "Maybe you don't have to be asleep to contact Atem. Just.... focused."

"Focused," I repeated, closing my bag. "Guess it's worth a try. Nothing to loose."

"There we go," Jet grinned. "Okay, sit on the bed. You need to be _totally_ relaxed. But not too relaxed, or else you'll fall asleep."

"And you know about all this stuff how?" I asked, sitting down on my bed with my legs crossed.

"My mom says it's good for stress or something," Jet shrugged. "The day I started meditating began when all of my D's turned into C's."

I sweatdropped. "Your parents must be so proud."

"Just meditate already," he said with a face and crossed arm.

I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing my body. It wasn't long until I found myself in a whole different place. A dark black space. I was actually standing on my own two feet here, and there I saw Atem.

I gasped, my eyes shooting open suddenly. I found myself back in my bedroom, sitting in a meditating position. Jet was in front and up close to me. A vein appeared on my head and my put my palm on his face, pushing him away from my face. "Dude what the heck are you doing!?"

"Sorry," Jet apologized, shaking his head and holding his nose. "It's just that you looked so concentrated I wanted to see if you were faking or not." Yeah right. "So did it work? You talk to Atem?"

"Yup," I said, back in a normal tone. "The next one is the Millennium Eye."

"Millennium Eye," he repeated. "I wonder what that's supposed to look like. I mean, an _eye_?"

"Hey if it's what Atem says then that's that," I said sternly. "He told me that the person holding it will be of aid to us in the near future, whatever that means. He also said to look for the 'graduate student'..."

"I guess that means it's not some kid holding it this time," Jet shrugged, folding his arms behind his head.

"I hope you're right," I said, still thinking about the shadow games a bit. The more I looked back at my last duel, the more I realized how much danger I put myself in. Hopefully soon enouogh I'll be able to forget about it.

--

"So can I, Kaiba?" I asked again. This time it was night and Kaiba was off duty from his work, for once. Now he has no excuses.

Mokuba looked at his brother. "I don't see why you don't just let her go. I mean, it's only for a few days, anyway."

Kaiba starred at me with crossed arms. Truth be told he would love to get rid of me for a number of days. It'd be a vacation for the both of us. Kaiba wouldn't admit it, let alone try to realize it, but the reason he wouldn't let me go off on the trip was because he was being protective of me, of Jet.

"Well?" I asked, giving him a pleading look. Geez I even have Mokuba on my side. How much more does this guy want?

"Let's make a deal," Kaiba spoke. "Give me your deck first."

Confused, I glanced over at Mokuba. He simply shrugged, not knowing either what Kaiba's plan was. Either way I took out my deck from my belt holder and placed it on Kaiba's desk. He took it and began shuffling, starring at my eyes the whole time, as if trying to intimidate me.

"So what's the point of this again?"

"I'm going to lay out three cards. If you can guess correctly all three of them, you can go on your trip," Kaiba said. "Your deck stays here. But you can bring your three cards."

Mokuba starred at his brother. "Seto don't you think that's a little unfair?"

Kaiba's plan was foolproof to him. I'd never be able to guess three face down cards from my deck of many cards, let alone guess them all right. I had to try though. My parents are depending on me.

"Alright," I agreed, receiving a wide stare from Mokuba.

Kaiba smirked and finished shuffling my deck. he drew three cards and laid them on out his desk. "Go ahead. Guess."

I looked down at the cards. If I was going to do this right, I had to concentrate. Hey if I can contact a spirit through meditating then guessing three cards should be a snap. Oh geez please let this be easy. I held out my hand over the first card. Suddenly I heard that strange voice from my head. My Magician's Valkyria voice. '_Amet._' I narrowed my eyes and spoke. "The Magician's Valkyria." I flipped the card over, revealing the Magician's Valkyria card. Mokuba's head jumped as Kaiba arched his eyebrow. I couldn't help but feel somewhat proud, but I was only one third of the way to the trip.

"Lucky guess," Kaiba told. "You still have two cards, Amet."

"I know," I said, looking at Kaiba for a second. I lifted my hand over the middle card. I tried to concentrate again like last time. I heard a high pitched sound, like a sound from a small animal. My mind searched for the memory of that card. _'Now where did I hear that before?'_ Suddenly the image of four different colored monsters appeared in on mind for a brief moment. Wait, they're not monsters. They're- "Scapegoat." I flipped the card over, revealing my magic card Scapegoat, Joey's card.

"Oh man," I heard Mokuba say in astonishment. I hesitantly looked up at Kaiba and saw him starring down at the cards. He said nothing, and his face showing nothing either. So I continued with the last card.

I placed my hand over that one and tried to concentrate. In a few seconds I heard a feminine voice. _'Card Ejector?'_ "The Card Ejector," I said finally, but kind of unsure. Served me right, because when I lifted it, it showed a different card, my Night Wing Sorceress card. A sad frown appeared on my face.

"Sorry, Amet," Mokuba apologized with a hand on my shoulder.

Kaiba pondered on his thoughts first. _'How was she able to guess the first two? There's no way she could have. Ever!_' Kaiba stood up, taking my deck and placing it in his pocket. He left the three cards though. "You can go on your trip."

"Huh?" I asked surprised, shooting my head up. Kaiba started walking towards the door, Mokuba and I watching him. But before I could question him, he was gone.

"He actually said yes," Mokuba said in shock.

I glanced back down at my three cards and made a small smile. Guess Kaiba still has a soft spot for me after all.

--

"I can't believe Kaiba actually let you come," Joey said as he drove the car, Jet and I sitting in the back seats. Mai up up in the other front seat and our bags were behind us.

"I can't believe it either," I agreed.

"Say, how _did_you get Kaiba's permission to come?" Jet whispered to me.

"It's a long story," I answerered, not really wanting too explain. I carried my three cards in my belt card-holder. "So Joey, where are we going exactly?"

"Our old cabin up somewhere around here," Joey told us, both hands on the wheel. "Back in the day Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and I would come up here for vacation."

"I didn't know that," Jet said.

"Well now ya do," Joey chuckled too himself.

"So my dad's been here, too," I smiled.

Joey nodded. "I remember the last time the gang and I ever came up here again. That winter Yuge and I hid our most favorite cards somewhere."

"Your favorite cards?" I asked, blinking.

"Yup. Yugi's Dark Magician and my Flame Swordsman!"

"Why the heck would you hide two powerful cards in a snow capped mountain?!" Jet shouted.

"See this is why I don't tell you guys anything," Jet said with a scrunched up face as Mai and I laughed. The car pulled up to a large wooden house. It's roof was covered with snow, and there were pine trees in the clearing.

"Sweet we're finally here!" Jet shouted, getting out of the car, me following the suit. Jet and I stood in front of the house as Joey and Mai started to unpack the bags. I liked the feeling of light snow under my boots.

"I can't believe you get to come here every year," I said to Jet. "What do you usually do here?"

"I'm usually the only kid here so most of the time I just stay in the bedroom. But now that you're here maybe we can find something to do."

I nodded grinning until I felt my Magician Valkyria's presence.

she called out. _'The Millennium Eye is near.'_

"Huh?" I asked, looking in another direction.

"What is it?" Jet asked.

"My Magician's Valkyria just said something to me," I said, looking in all directions. "She said that the Millennium Eye is near."

"You mean to tell me that our Millennium Item is up here somewhere?!" Jet asked bewildered. I simply nodded in response. "Great, we're spending out vacation working."

"Hey at least we found something to do," I said, covering his mouth before his parents could hear.

"Hey guys! A little help!?" Joey yelled, Mai having him carry a bunch of bags at once. It didn't take long for him to fall over. Jet and I laughed before rushing over to help with the unpacking.

--

"So Kaiba took your deck," Jet said as we finished unpacking. We would be sharing a room, seeing as it had two beds and all.

I nodded, layng out my three cards as Jet took out his deck to look through. "It's strange, but it's like I can _hear_ my cards now."

"That's the Mutous for ya," Jet sighed out with a smile. "Guess we can't duel each other, then."

"Yeah," I said sadly. "I don't even know why I brought my duel disk if I only have three cards with me," I muttered, seeing my duel disk on my bed. "So what else can we do?"

"We can go look around outside," Jet said, walking over to the snowy balcony. "My parents never let me go out alone because they think I'll get lost or something around these parts. Maybe they'll let go go if you come."

"What's there to find out there?"

Jet made a sly smile. "Up here I've heard a story about an abandoned cabin. I've never seen it before, but I'd like to go check it out."

--

Wearing my jacket and fingerless fleece gloves, I traveled outside with Jet. We were walking through the cold woods, looking for something, anything.

"I never knew this place was so bug," Jet said.

"It's a mountain. What do you expect?" I narrowed my eyes in a distance. "Hey, I see something up ahead."

"What is it?"

"Come on!" I began running, Jet catching up to me. Eventually we stopped and hid behind a tree. There we saw another cabin, similar to the one we had.

"It's the abandoned cabin," Jet said quietly.

"Don't look abandoned. Look," I said, seeing other footprints.

"Who's are those?"

"You expect me to answer that?" I said with a sweatdrop. I heard another high pitched noise from somewhere, making me look over. In a distance I saw a floating duel monsters spirit. A, Winged Kuriboh I think? "What the..."

"You see something, Amet?" Jet asked.

"Yeah," I said with a worried look. "I see a Winged Kuriboh in front of the cabin."

"You're just seeing things. Nothing's there," Jet told me until we heard the sound of a door creaking. Jet and I back up behind the tree a bit more and saw someone walk through the cabin door. We saw a brown-haired man walk out.

"Winged Kuriboh what are you bringing me out here for? There's nothing here," he said, speaking with the duel monster.

I saw the Winged Kuriboh make more squeaking noises and it pointed in our direction, making the man turn his head.

"He found us?" Jet whispered.

"Who's there!" the man shouted.

Hesitantly stood up, showing myself. The brown-haired man looked surprised to see me.

"Dude what are you doing?" Jet whispered harshly.

"Who are you?" the man asked. He didn't look like the violence-fighting type.

"I'm Amet," I said quietly. I saw my breath from the cold. Jet then appeared behind me, nervous a bit.

The man starred at me. "You look familiar a bit," he said, looking at us from a far distance. "Come inside. It's a bit cold out here."

Jet and I looked at each other first before running to get inside the house. Before not too long the two of us were sitting at a table with hot chocolate. The man soon joined us, and the Winged Kuriboh was no where to be found. Jet and I had already introduced our names.

"I'm Jaden Yuki by the way," the man said with a smile. "What are kids like you doing up here?"

"My family takes vacations up here during the winter," Jet spoke up. "But I've never seen you before."

"I don't blame ya. I'm a wanderer. I'm just staying here for a bit before I hit the road again," Jaden said before a brown cat came up onto the table. "Oh, and this is my cat Pharaoh."

"Interesting name," Jet said strangely.

"It's was my teacher's cat back at Duel Academy."

"Duel Academy?" I repeated, suddenly taking interest. "You went there?"

"Yup. I just graduated not too long ago. Few years maybe?"

"You don't look that old," Jet remarked with a skeptical face.

"Who does now a days?" Jaden pointed out. "So Amet, you look a bit familiar."

"You might know my dad, maybe. Yugi Mutou?"

"Ah, that's it!" Jaden exclaimed. "Who knew I'd be meeting his daughter? Heh."

I made a smile. "So you knew him then."

"Not exactly," Jaden said. "But he gave me that Winged Kuriboh Card. And from what I can see, you can see duel spirits, too."

"Duel spirits? That's what they're called?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty cool, huh?"

"Somewhat," I said with a nervous grin.

"Don't worry. I thought I was going crazy when I first started seeing duel spirits," Jaden told me.

"So you really were talking with your Magician's Valkyria," Jet noted.

"I guess so," I said, realizing that.

Suddenly Jet's watch started beeping. "Hey it's getting late. We should probably head back to our cabin. My parents might start to get suspicious."

I nodded. "Alright."

"Well it was nice meeting you kids," Jaden said, escorting us to the door. "Say ya think you can come by again tomorrow? There's something I wanna show Amet later on," he said.

"Um, sure," I answered, excited for the next meeting. "But what is it you wanna show me?"

"You'll see," he winked. "Now hurry home before it gets dark out."

"See ya, Jaden!" Jet and I both said as we started to run back home, following our old footprints. As we ran, I couldn't help but sense this strange presence following us.

"Jet hold up," I called, halting to a stop. "Something's following us."

"What could be followings us at a time like this?" Jet said. "Why? What is it?"

"I don't know," I answered, feeling nervous. It was then we heard a loud growling from the shadows.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Jet and I both screamed. We both darted off to our cabin without looking back. Unknowingly, a pair of red eyes watched us disappear from the darkness. Jet and I arrived back on the cabin porch, the both of us tired out of our minds. We stopped to try and catch our breath. Keyword try.

"I've never ran so fast in my life," Jet exhaled. "Not since free-pizza day at school."

"But hat the heck was that?" I asked, referring to the growling from before. I was leaning on the banister with my elbow.

"I don't know, but I'm just glad we're back here."

* * *

**There's the next chapter.  
So yeah, Jaden from GX is here. Takes place shortly after he graduates Duel Acadamy so he's like in his 20's or something? I don't know. Either way he's real young, like all adults in Yugioh are. That's what i notice. **

**I will now talk about my life drama. STOP HERE if you do not care about that. I wish I didn't. **

**Anyway, lately for like the past month or so I've been real sad and alone-like. And my friends keep trying to cheer me up because they think I'm 'drifting away' now. And today, what actually lightened my mood for the longest time was paper.**

**Yes, paper**

**See my friends and I have to make this project, and I decided a long time ago *cough4monthsagocough* that we'd make a scroll. However my friends like procrastinating but I was too down and in my own world to be the 'one who presures us into working'. And here we are in the last week.  
**

**But then the scroll is too big, so my friend and I had a good time getting my saw and cutting the scroll down the middle. **

**unsensible, but it cheered me up. and I think i learned the one thing that actually gets me high, paper dust. I don't know how that workds .**

**but yeah, I'm a bit happy now, but just wait till tomorrow and I'll be the lone wolf again**

**END DrAmAtIC RANT**

**And yeah until the next chapter. BYEEEEEE**


	14. Spirit Training

That midnight both Jet and I were asleep in our separate beds. It was pretty cold, but that's to be expected around here. Then I sat up, my hair sticking out and my eyes half asleep. "I need h2o."

Throwing the covers off I climbed out of bed, wearing my blue pajamas. As I went to the kitchen for a drink of water, I heard a creaking sound from the dark. "Hm?" I asked, still half asleep as I poured water into my glass. When I looked, however, I saw two pairs of red eyes appear from the darkness, making my eyes widen.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!" Jet heard, making him shout as well before he sat up with wide eyes. He ran down the stairs in a huge hurry and yelled my name.

"Amet where are you!?" Jet shouted, only for me to attack him, thinking he was the monster in the dark. We both began fighting each other and it wasn't long until the parents came, turning on the lights. Finally Jet and I saw each other. He was holding me in a head lock and I was about to bit his wrist.

"What in the world?" Joey said with a sweatdrop. Jet and I both jumped and took a step away from each other. It was then I saw that the mysterious glowing red eyes were gone and that I had dropped the glass. It's pieces were on the floor along with some spilled water.

"Why are you two up?" Mai asked, clearly upset that her beauty sleep was interrupted.

"S-Sorry, Mai. It's my fault," I apologized with a cheesy grin. "I went down to get a glass of water and I guess I scared myself in the dark."

Joey nodded before turning to his own son. "And what's your story."

"I uh, heard her scream and I thought there was a robber," Jet lied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Teens these days," Mai said with a sigh. "Just clean up this mess and get back to bed. It's the middle of the night for cryin' out loud," she said, turning around to head back to her bedroom.

"Uh, what she said," Joey said, quickly following her into the other bedroom and shutting the door. Jet and I blinked and looked at each other.

"Okay, Amet, what really happened?" Jet asked me with a baffled look.

I went to get the dustpan so I could clean up the glass. I bent down, beginning to sweep it up. "It's like told your parents. I went to get a drink of water. But out no where I saw these red eyes starring at me."

"Like from the woods?" Jet asked, getting some paper towels for the spilled water.

I nodded, throwing away the glass. "It's scared me, I guess. And you coming down screaming at me only worsened the situation."

"Sure blame me," he said with a sweatdrop.

I threw out the rest of the broken glass into the garbage bin and I took my left strip of yellow hair behind my ear. "Just help me finish cleaning up so we can get back to sleep. Remember we're meeting up with Jaden tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Jet said with a skeptical tone. And just like that the kitchen was all cleaned up. The both of us had returned to bed to sneak in a few last minute hours of sleep. If only waking up was a more easy story to explain.

Breathing in and out slowly, I heard the sound of a pile of snow fall from a pine tree branch, waking me up. However when I opened my eyes, I found Jet sleeping in front of me, a little too close for my own taste.

"Oae! JET!!!"

Obviously, he woke up to that. But he responded a bit more differently than me. "Hey what are are you doing in my bed?" he asked drowsily.

"You mean my bed!" I retorted.

"No, you're in my bed," he said rather calmly. "My sheets are blue. Yours are green. Like, over there, yeah..."

I turned my head, seeing my bed empty. A sweatdrop appeared on my face. "Oh."

"So let me ask the question this time. What, are you doing, in my bed?" Jet asked.

"You expect me to know the answer to that?"

"Hello lady you're in my bed! I think you'd know how you got yourself over here!"

"Well maybe you put me here!" I blamed, storming off the bed and into the bathroom.

Jet sat up with a profound lost look. "What?" he said, scratching his blond hair. Actually I knew I went over to his bed. In the middle of the night after the kitchen incident, I got scared sleeping alone in my bed so I went over to Jet's. But like I'd admit it.

--

"We're heading out again!" Jet called to his parents once I jumped out through the door, snow gear and all. Rushing ourselves, we ran to find Jaden's cabin again. It was daylight, so all of the nightmares of night would be gone for a few hours. Although, it was snowing lightly now. I had my three cards packed into my belt's card holder, too.

"Yo Jaden over here!" Jet called out. We saw in a distance Jaden shoveling snow outside the cabin he was staying in.

He turned his head around, seeing us. "Hey! You guys made it!"

Jet and I stopped in front of him. "Good morning, Jaden," I greeted.

"Mornin', Amet," he replied, placing his hand on my head. "Jet."

He nodded in return.

"So what is it you wanted to show us?" I asked, full of curiosity.

"Here, go inside," Jaden told, picking up his shovel. Together we went inside the cabin and removed our snow-drenched jackets, leaving them to dry.

_'Bhuri! Bhuri!_' chirped the winged Kuriboh, appearing beside me.

I smiled at it. "Good morning to you, too, Winged Kuriboh."

Jet sent a strange glance as he saw me greet space. _'I know Amet's gifted with all this stuff, but sometimes she just scares me_.'

"Looks like my Winged Kuriboh has taken a liking to you, met," Jaden remarked.

"Meow," purred Pharoah, playing with my socks.

"Morning to you, too, Pharaoh," I added, greeting the cat.

"Let's talk," Jaden said, starting off. "You can communicate with your monsters, can't you?"

"She does every day," Jet said with crossed arms, making me glare at him.

"It's true," I said, turning back to Jaden. "But I can only hear small sentences. I can't really communicate with them."

"Then that's what I'm here for," Jaden said. "Before you leave, I'm going to teach you how to communicate with your cards."

"Really?" I grinned. "Aweeesome."

"Is that it?" Jet sweatdropped. That news was what Jaden wanted to share with them? "Yesterday you made it seem so serious."

"Hm? Oh yeah the important thing I wanted to show ya," Jaden said, taking something out of his pocket and throwing it to us. I caught it in my hands. Opening them, I saw a golden ball with that eye symbol. The Millennium Eye!

"WHAAAA?!?!?" Jet jumped. "WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT?!?!?"

"Eh, Pharaoh found it one night when I was camping out," Jaden shrugged, placing his feet up on the coffee table. "He was trying to eat it, but I was able to get it back."

Another sweatdrop appeared on my head. _'His cat tried to eat a Millennium Item_?'

"That night I had this weird dream," Jaden began. "Something told me that thing was called the Millennium Eye, and that I should guard it until the rightful owner comes."

"And how'd you come to the conclusion that it was me?" I asked.

"In the dream that voice told me that the owner would be a person who could talk to duel spirits, just like me," Jaden said. "You seem to fit the picture pretty well. Plus you're Yugi's daughter. Who else should be the owner of such a weird object?"

"Um, thanks?" I said, looking down at the Millennium Eye.

Jet sighed. "Hard to believe you're an adult, Jaden."

"I know right?" Jaden grinned with a peace sign. "So Amet, do you have your deck with you?"

"Only three cards," I admitted, looking to the side. "I had to leave my deck at home so I could come here."

"What a weird bargain," Jaden remarked. "No matter. Lay 'em out."

I placed my Scapegoat, my Night Wing Sorceress, and my Magician's Valkyria on the coffee table.

"Interesting cards," Jaden remarked, taking a look at them. "Not a deck, but I can work with this."

"What are we doing?" I asked with a look.

"A little thing called a test," Jaden said, taking out a blindfold with a mischievous grin. "I never did like tests myself, but I guess in this case it's for a good cause."

"Like grades aren't a good cause?" I said with an embarrassed look.

--

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, feeling the blindfold over my eyes stern and tight. I couldn't see a thing.

"Sure I'm sure," Jaden answered confidently. "Now for test one, on the table I put down a deck of playing cards. I need for you to listen to your duel spirits and try to guess as many cards as possible." _'Just like what I did with Kaiba_.'

"Now this I'd like to see," Jet smirked.

"Now remember, Amet," Jaden spoke up. "It's not all about just concentrating and focus. You have to listen your heart, too." ' _Okay, listening...._'

_'The Queen of Hearts_,' said my Magician's Valkyria.

"The Queen of Hearts," I repeated, flipping over the card, still blindfolded. I heard Jet gasp.

"She got it," he said in disbelief, making me smirk.

"Try more," Jaden encouraged.

"8 Clovers. 6 Spaids. King of Hearts, 9 Diamonds. Hey what's the joker card doing here?" I continued guessing all of the cards right with my monster's help. Jet couldn't help but feel amazed by this astounding discovery.

"Now this is freaky. How is she doing this?" Jet asked.

"She's getting help from one of her three cards," Jaden said with a grin. "Looks like she passed test one."

"You mean to say there's a test two?" Jet asked, feeling uneasy.

"Duh."

"4 Diamonds. Jack of Spades. Ace. 1 Heart."

"Okay test passed now you're just showin' off," Jaden said, taking my hand and pulling me off the couch.

--

"Couldn't I have at least removed my blindfold?" I asked, feeling Jaden holding my shoulders from behind. "Where am I going, anyway?"

"A very tall balance beam."

"A what?" Suddenly I felt Jaden's grip leave. "H-Hey! What am I doing?!"

"Jaden don't you think this is a bit, extreme?" Jet asked, looking up. The balance beam was the side of the tree, soft snow at the bottom if I were to fall off.

"It's all apart of test two," Jaden said, jumping down and arriving beside Jet. "Amet will have her monsters guide her across the balance beam in safety."

"Are you sure this isn't hazardous?" I asked, feeling sweat come down.

"Half the stuff I did at Duel Academy was hazardous," Jaden told. Is that supposed to encourage me or something?

"Well, here going nothing," I said, taking my first step. I prayed to the heavens I wouldn't die yet.

"Be careful!" Jet called up to me.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" I shouted back. I mean, duh I'm trying to be careful. Like I have a choice? I felt myself leaning to the right about to fall off, but then I felt this strange fuzzy feeling at my leg. "Scapegoat...?" They pushed me back into balance and I continued walking forward with their help. It wasn't soon till I found myself progressing halfway across the balance beam.

"So where does she go at the end?" Jet asked.

Jaden blinked, looking at the end of the balance beam. "Hm. Good question."

Jet's eyes widened as he saw me near the end with no particular end to stop in. "Amet hold on!"

"Wha?" I said, putting my foot forward but feeling no balance beam underneith. I began to loose my balance and I fell over, screaming. Luckily I was caught by Jet. Or rather, he caught me in his arms but we both fell afterward. We collapsed into the snow with an 'oof!'.

"That was too close," I groaned, lifting part of my blindfold covering my right eye.

"I'm gonna hate test three," Jet added.

--

"I'm gonna enjoy this," Jaden said, picking up a small amount of snow in front of the cabin, forming a snowball.

A couple feet away, I stood still blindfolded. "Explain the plan to me again?" I asked unsure.

Jaden sighed. "It's simple. Jet and I will throw snowballs at you. You'll just have to rely on your duel spirits for help in dodging each and every one of 'em."

"That's what I thought you said," I swallowed. Why should I be nervous? I mean, I trust my thee cards. And it's just snow after all.

"I don't know about this," Jet said hesitantly, holding a snowball in his hands.

"But yet," Jaden whispered. "This will probably be the only time that you'll ever be allowed to throw a snowball at the girl against her own will."

"Hm, good point."

"So ya ready, Amet!" Jaden said, taking aim like a professional baseball player.

I tightened my fists. "Yes!"

_'You'll be just fine, Amet..._' said my Night Wing Sorcceress. I nodded, feeling small gusts of wind blowing towards me. _'Left._'

I bent towards the left, hearing a snowball whoosh past my side.

"Whoa!" Jaden laughed. "She dodged it!"

Jet breathed a sigh of relief. "Good grief."

"Come on take a shot at it," Jaden encouraged, getting something from the shed beside us.

Jet looked at me and then threw his snowball. Taking the warning from my monster, I was able to dodge it by moving to the right. Jet smiled.

"You're doing great, Amet!" he called out to me.

"Well let's see her try this on for size," Jaden said, suddenly appearing with some machine contraption of some sort.

"W-What is that thing?" Jet asked, somewhat freaked out by it's sudden appearance.

"It's a snowball machine," Jaden grinned, making Jet sweatdrop.

"What's he say?" I asked nervously. Did he just say, snowball machine?

_'Heads up!_'

I heard the said machine start to fire. My monster instructed me in all these directions so I could dodge each one. It was getting pretty tiring if you asked me.

"This is outrageous," Jet said with swirly eyes.

"But you gotta admit this whole thing is pretty sweet," Jaden chuckled, shoveling snow into the slot in the machine for more snowballs. "I bet you two are never bored back in Domino."

"No, we're not," Jet answered truthfully. Jaden smiled at the boy before resuming shoveling snow for the machine.

* * *

**Well there's the new chapter.**

**Sorry ifi it's pretty borring. I think this thing was just something to stall for a while. **

**Anywaizzz, Im almost done with project. Now to do other project.  
Gah, I hate this week. I've experienced my first 'stress' week. Now I know the meaning of needing a vacation. All I have to worry about at the moment is studying for my physics test and I'm good. Anybody get physics? It's like studying how many bricks does an entire buildings have, memorizing all the formulas and what not. Geez.**

**Besides that good night, and thanks for reading once more.**


	15. Our Fathers' Monsters

"Thanks for today, Jaden!" I shouted as Jet and I left his cabin.

"No prob," he said with a wave from his door. "See you guys around!"

We were back in our cabin, ready for night in our pajamas. Joey and Mai lounged over in the living room together.

"Jet and Amet have been spending a lot of time together lately don't you think?" Mai asked.

"They're best friends. Of course they'd be together a lot," Joey said.

"No you doof I mean, think about it. Yesterday they were gone for most of the day and then today, too," Mai told her husband. She then looked down with a sad expression. "Even back in Domino Jet's always off somewhere with Amet."

"Maybe they're having their own adventures. They're 14 now, remember?"

Mai made a small smile. "My baby's growing up."

Joey chuckled. "You know I never thought I'd hear a tough woman like you you say that," Joey laughed, giving Mai an anime vein before she started to strangle him on the couch.

"So tomorrow's our last day?" I asked Jet, us sitting on my bed.

Jet nodded. "We leave tomorrow morning, I think."

"That was fast," I remarked. "I guess time flies when you're having fun."

Jet nodded. "You still have that Millennium Eye?"

I nodded, taking it out from under my pillow. I opened my locket with the white card inside to seal the item's power. It's eye started to glow and it's energy started transferring to the card. When it was over, Jet and I both looked at the card. It was a bit more clearer now.

"What do you think it is?" Jet asked, narrowing his eyes and we both gazed into my locket.

I arched my eyebrow. It was almost clear with enough color, but I still couldn't make out what the image was. Meanwhile the phone started to ring. I bent over to the side table between Jet's and my bed and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Amet, hey," greeted Mokuba's voice.

"Mokuba," I said with a bright smile appearing on my face. Jet noticed this.

"I was just calling to check up on you," Mokuba told. "How are you? You having a good time?"

"I'm doing good," I said, looking at my-card-case locket before closing it with a 'click'. "How are you and Kaiba?"

"We're okay," I heard him answer. "It's quiet around KaibaCorp, though."

"Ah," I said with a slight laugh. Figures.

"You didn't hear it from me, but you know, Kaiba's a bit worried about you with you gone with Jet."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

Mokuba nodded on the other line. "Yeah. He won't admit it, though."

"I really find that hard to believe," I objected. Seto was overprotective about guys before but, was he really overprotective about Jet now? He didn't think we were, that we, agh forget it.

"Think what you want, Amet," Mokuba said. "Come home soon, okay?"

"I will, Mokuba," I assured. "And uh, can you tell Kaiba thanks?"

Mokuba smiled. "Sure thing kid. Good night."

"Night," I finished, pressing the button to hang up the phone.

Jet smiled at me. "What was that?"

"Mokuba called to check up on me on behalf of Kaiba," I said with a chuckle. "They actually miss me."

"Wow," Jet said, glad to see me we heard a noise from outside the cabin, making us look towards the curtain windows.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"I'll go check," I said, going over my bed. I walked over to the curtains and peeked through them. A gasp escaped my lips and my eyes widened. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Jet asked, looking out, too. What we saw were duel monsters, roaming around the woods of the area. We even saw some trees knock over.

"Well I know this, they're sure not holograms," Jet noted.

"Look they're heading to Jaden's cabin!" I pointed, seeing more tree knock over towards his cabin. "We've gotta get out there."

"But my parents will never let us out this late," Jet opposed.

I smirked. "Leave that to me. Get you deck and your duel disk." After placing some extra pillows under the covers and turning off the lights, Jet and I put on our jackets and our shoes. Our duel disks were attached to our arms and we made a rope out of the curtains, which allowed us to sneak out the window.

"Alright," I said, landing on the ground after Jet did.

"GRROOAAHHRHH!"

Jet and I turned around, seeing a small army of duel monsters walking toward us. On their foreheads was that Millennium Item symbol again.

"Alright, let's show these guys what we're capable of," Jet said, activating his duel disk. I did as well. "Go Harpie's Brother!"

"Night Wing Sorceress!"

"Attack!!" Jet and I both yelled. Both of out wind monsters went at the monsters, clearing a pathway for us.

Jet turned towards me. "Come on!" Nodding, the two of us ran straight into the woods. Our previous monsters would take care of any enemies behind us.

"Jaden!" Jet and I shouted as we arrived in his cabin area. And there too we saw duel monsters. However, Jaden had his own duel disk, and his own monster to defend himself.

"Elemental Hero Avian, help me out here!" Jaden shouted. And there his Elemental Hero took out a majority of the monsters there.

"Jaden!" we shouted, running towards him.

"Hey, it's you guys. !elcome back," Jaden smiled. "You know what's up with these duel monsters?"

"We were hoping you knew," I said worried. One of the monsters destroyed Jaden's Avian, making us all put up our arms to cover the blow.

"Oh man," Jet said. "These monsters just keep on coming."

"There's gotta be some weakness," I said, standing my ground on the snow. I closed my eyes, tyring to talk to my monsters. _'Magician's Valkyria. Please give me some hint. Or else we're all doomed_.'

It was then I had a flashback within my mind somehow. The Wheelers and I were in the car, driving up here a few days ago.

_"Our old cabbin up somewhere around here," Joey told us. "Back in the day Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and I would come up here for vacation."_

_"I didn't know that," Jet said._

_"Well now ya do," Joey chuckled too himself._

_"So my dad's been here, too," I smiled._

_Joey nodded. "I remember the last time the gang and I ever came up here again. That winter Yuge and I hid our most favorite cards somewhere."_

_"Your favorite cards?" I asked, blinking._

_"Yup. Yugi's Dark Magician and my Flame Swordsman!"_

We need the Dark Magician and the Flame Swordsman," I said suddenly.

"You need what?" Jet said.

"Our dads' cards. The ones they hid up here on the mountain," I explained. "Something tells me that they're what we need to defeat these guys."

"But's the middle of the night and this entire place is huge! How on earth are we supposed to find two cards our crazy parents hid."

"That's what we got our monsters for. Go," Jaden said, holding up his duel disk. "Amet, use your Magician's Valkyria to help you find those cards. I'll stay here and ward these guys off."

I nodded and took off with Jet. _'Alright Valkyria. Where are we supposed to go_?'

_'Your fathers hid the cards together. A hidden location nearby_.'

"A what?" I said with a face.

"What is it?" Jet asked, running along side me.

"My Magician's Valkyria said that the cards are somewhere near by some hidden location. I don't know what it means but- AH!" I tripped, sliding down something. Jet bent over to help me up.

"You okay?" Jet asked.

"Yeah," I groaned, rubbing my head. "Something in the snow." I swept away some of the snow on the ground and saw a tree's root.

"Nice, you tripped over a tree," Jet remarked.

"Shut up," I glared until I made a face, blinking my eyes. "Wait, tree root?" I uncovered more of it by digging deeper into the snow pile, following it. Shortly after I saw it was connected to an even larger tree. "The cards are in here," I said.

"How convenient," Jet commented. "How are we supposed to get the cards out?"

"Old style way," I smirked, running at the tree screaming and crashing into it.

"Oh," Jet said.

"Well don't just stand there. Help me!" Together Jet and I slammed at the tree on three. After a few tries some snow fell from the pine branches above us. We screamed, just barely missing the falling snow.

"Okay, the cards aren't here," Jet said, rubbing some snow off his hair.

"No wait, look," I said, seeing something in the snow. "In there, a box." Jet and I walked over to a small box. I opened it, and inside were two duel monsters cards. "Wow."

"Wow we really found them," Jet said in disbelief as I took out the cards.

"My dad's Dark Magician," I smiled.

"And my dad's Flame Swordsman," Jet smirked, taking his dad's card.

"ARGH!" we heard Jaden scream. Taking that as our cue, we ran back towards the cabin. As expected we saw more monsters there. Jet and I looked at each other and nodded.

"I summon my Dark Magician!"

"And my Flame Swordsman!"

Throwing the cards onto our duel disks, they activated and appeared in front of us. "Now attack!" we both said together. Our monsters went to defend us as we ran back to Jaden, who was on the ground.

"Jaden are you alright?" I asked, helping him up with one arm. Jet was helping with the other.

"I've been better," Jaden replied, then seeing the two legendary monsters in front of him. "No way, you actually found them?"

Jet nodded. "Yeah."

"But it's still not working," I said, seeing Jet's monster block an attack with his sword.

"Well then, we'll have to try this," Jet said, drawing a card. "Go Polymerization! Fuse together Amet's and my monster to create, the Dark Flare Knight!!" The three of us watched as our two monsters fused together, creating an all powerful monster with an attack of 2200.

"Now wipe out he rest of these monsters for good!" Jet cried out. The Dark Flare Knight struck his sword into the earth and it created a wide-range attack, defeating all of the monsters in the area. Once everything bad faded away, the moonlight was able to shine down on the mountain clearly again.

"Is it over?" I asked, opening my eyes.

_'Yes. It is_,' replied my Valkyria.

As Jet breathed in and out, exhausted. The Dark Flare Knight looked at us and smiled before disappearing. At that moment, Jet collapsed to his knees to catch his breath.

"Jet!" I said, running over to his side and placing my hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

"Good job, kid," Jaden nodded. "That must have taken a lot of energy."

"I know," Jet said, tired. "But why?"

_'So the cards can take up our energy_,' I thought.

My Magician's Valkyria nodded. _'Yes. Fusing monsters must have taken a lot out of Jet._'

"At least it's over," I smiled.

--

It was morning now. And Joey and Mai had packed all of the bags into the car already. Jet and I were standing outside the cabin.

"This is the weirdest vacation yet," Jet said to me, leaning against the front of the car.

"I'll say," I nodded. "But that was pretty cool of you night, fusing our two monsters together."

A blush appeared on his face and he turned away. "But aren't you happy you found your dad's card, though?" Jet said, changing the subject.

I took it out of my card holder. The Dark Magician. "I am. To think, this was my dad's trademark card back in his day. And now I'm holding it."

"I'm glad you're happy," Jet smiled.

"Alright you kids. Time to go," Mai announced, getting into the car. Jet and I rushed too the back seats and climbed in. As the car started and we drove off, I looked out the window. It was all fogged up so with my sleeve I made a circle. And outside I saw the Winged Kuriboh, flying beside the car. '_Bhuri! Bhuri_!'

I smiled at it and nodded. _'Tell Jaden thank you, too_.'

And with that Winged Kurioh disappeared, along with us.

--

"Welcome home, Ms. Mutou," said the limo driver as I arrived in front of KaibaCorp, holding my bag. I grinned.

"Home sweet home." I rushed inside and left my bag in the lobby. Instantly I ran up to Kaiba's office. And in there I saw Kaiba himself and Mokuba.

"Amet you're back!" Mokuba smiled as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Glad to be back," I grinned, looking up at Mokuba. I then turned towards Kaiba. "Miss me?"

"Just barely," Kaiba answered in that same old icy tone. I'll take that.

"So how was the trip?" Mokuba asked.

"It was great. Jet and I had a blast up there in the mountains." Well there were a lot of blasts. Wonder if anybody noticed the fallen trees yet. "I'm gonna head to my room to unpack now," I said to the two brothers. "See ya later."

"Bye Amet," Mokuba said as I ran out of the room. "Are you happy now, Seto?" Seto, being the same heard-headed man he grew up to be didn't reply, and simply continued working on his computer for KaibaCorp.

Meanwhile, once I finally got my bag up to the right floor and into my room, I sat up on my bed, feeling it's warmth and comfort. "Finally, no more cabin smell." I saw something on my side table, and I sat up. Over there by the phone I saw my deck and picked it up, smiling down. "Thanks, Kaiba." Now that that adventure's over with, there's only the next one to wait for.

* * *

**Ookay, end of chapter now!**

**In the next one I might introduce Kisara as a character. For the next millennium item, it involves a kidnapping, if anyone's intrigued by that. **

**Well time to study for exams. Laterrr**


	16. The Kidnapping

One night I laid in bed, a frustrated look on my face.

_"Atem," I said. "We found the Millennium Eye. We're only have two left to go."_

_"I'm proud," Atem nodded. "I'm sure Yugi would be too."_

_"Thank you," I said, smiling._

_A frown was still present on Atem's face, though. "But, there's something else. Something much more dangerous ahead for you."_

_"I'm sure Jet and I can handle it."_

_"It's not that, Amet," Atem protested with crossed arms. "The next Millennium Item is the Millennium Necklace. It's in the hands of a blue-eyed girl."_

_"That doesn't exactly narrow it down."_

_"If fate allows it, you two will meet," Atem told me simply. He seemed so serious right now, compared to last visits._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out a hessitent hand. "What else do you know? What's gonna happen?"_

_"I can't say," Atem said, closing his eyes. His predictions were clouded a bit. "Just be careful."_

_Deciding not to pester him any further, I nodded with furrowed eyebrows. "I promise."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Here," I said, throwing Jet a can of soda I got from the vending machine.

"Thanks," he said, opening his as I sat down next to him. We were on the school roof again, hanging out before the morning bell would ring, since apparently we were more early than usual. "So what did Atem say in your dream last night?"

"It's the Millennium Necklace we're looking for," I announced, sounding kind of lost in my own thoughts. "He said it belongs in the hands of a blue-eyed girl."

"Why do you make it sound like it's a bad thing?"

"Because when Atem told me he looked so distraught," I explained with concern. "What if this person's dangerous? Or I end up in another shadow game?"

"Hey don't worry about that," assured Jet, sounding totally relaxed when I glanced at him. "Remember I'm helping you. I'm sure who ever has the necklace we'll get it back. Shadow game or no shadow game."

I still wasn't convinced, and I looked down at my unopened drink. "If you say so."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Homeroom had started, and I was sitting in my desk, doodling in my notebook. I drew that freaky golden eye on the lined page.

"Class," announced the teacher. "We have a new transfer student." I wasn't really listening to the news. I had far worse things to worry about at the moment. A student with light colored red hair came in with the school uniform. "This is Vincent Kisa. He will be staying with us for a few days."

My ears heard most of the class greet him, so I looked up from my doodle. It was then I noticed the boy had brown cold eyes, similar to how Seto would stare at people. And his face was still with no emotion whatsoever. _'Another Kaiba..._' _Is_ it funny to say a couple of the girls felt kind of excited about the new student, not including me of course.

"You can take a seat next to Ms. Mutou," the teacher said, making me glance up once again. Everyone watched quietly as the new student strode down the isle and sat in the seat behind me. It was a lot of tension somehow, the air around me. What I failed to notice was Jet's glare at the guy behind me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What a weird school-day," I noted as Jet and I rode home on our bikes.

"I know. That new kid has all classes with us," Jet said with an upset face as he peddled. "He makes everything so tense."

"At least we don't have to see him until school tomorrow," I said as we rode up to the KaibaCorp building. "Let's just focus on finding the Millennium Necklace." Locking our bikes in the parking lot, we entered the KaibaCorp building. However, we both gasped and stopped in our tracks when we walked in. In front of us in the lobby was Kaiba, Mokuba, and Vincent.

"Y-You!" Jet shouted with large eyes and a pointing pose. "What the heck are you doing here!"

"That's what I'd like to know," I said, dropping my school bag on the floor. "Kaiba what's going on?"

"I hired Vincent to be your body guard," Kaiba answered simply with crossed arms and closed eyes.

... "My what?"

"AMET DOESN'T NEED NO BODY GUARD SHE HAS ME!" Jet retorted at Kaiba.

"Which is exactly why I got him," Kaiba replied to Jet's outburst.

"Why do I need a body guard?" I asked, completely confused.

"There's been reports of a lot of kidnappings in the area of Domino," Mokuba informed to us. "More notably females."

"So until further notice Vincent here will be your body guard," Kaiba said, as if it were amusing him that he's struck a nerve in me. "I've already enrolled him in your school."

"So it was you," I said with a face.

"So this dude has to be around Amet 24/7?" Jet asked Kaiba with a vein.

"That's the point of a bodyguard, Wheeler," Kaiba glared down.

Jet looked over at Vincent and the two glared at each other.

Don't I have any say in this? "You just love to ruin my life don't you," I glared at Kaiba with great distaste.

"We're just trying to protect you, Amet," Mokuba said.

"Well I can take care of myself. Who'd wanna kidnap me anyway?" I scoffed, picking up my bag so I could leave for the elevator.

"You're Yugi's daughter. I'm surprised you haven't been kidnapped yet," Kaiba said as I passed by him.

"We all know that of all people you'd want me kidnapped, Kaiba," I remarked as I entered the elevator. The doors closed, leaving the guys down in the lobby.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As I sat in my bedroom doing my homework, my door opened, revealing Vincent.

"Oh, Vincent," I said, putting my pencil down.

"Interesting group of friends," Vincent said, still-sounding and looking emotionless. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, but they're my friends," I said with a half smile, returning to my homework. "So, did Kaiba seriously hire you to be my bodyguard?"

"Yes," he answered simply. "You seem like a pretty reckless girl though, so it's no wonder why he hired you a body-guard."

A vein popped on my forehead. I'm just going to pretend he never said that. This kid seems like he's some serious adult who's never had a teen's social life. Ever. "Yeah... "

'_This is gonna be a long week..._'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was after school, and I was up on the roof with Jet and his basketball. "It's been two days with that Vincent dude following you," Jet said, throwing his bag on the floor, along with mine. "We're never gonna find the Millennium Necklace if this guy keeps taggin' on you, Amet."

"Well there's nothing I can do about it," I defended, also upset with the situation at hand. "I've tried talking to Kaiba, but he won't listen. Sometimes I just wish Kaiba would stick to his own business."

Jet made a face. "That's not what you felt during math class. You and Vicent are acting like you've been best buds since the first grade or something cheesy like that."

I arched an eyebrow. "You're not jeallous, are you Jet?"

"W-What? Me? Are you _mad_?" Jet stuttered, gazing at me. "Why would I be jealous? I mean, who'd like you?" Jet blinked his eyes. "Okay that came out wrong."

"Right," I said with a disbelieving look, dribbling the basketball. I can't believe he just said that.

Jet held his head back and groaned. "Listen Amet-"

"No. Clearly you have no sense of protection for me so I shouldn't bother talking with you at all," I said stubbornly.

"Amet," said Vincent's voice, coming up the stairs and to the roof.

"Dude would you just leave Amet alone already!" Jet snapped.

"If you would just let me do my job we wouldn't be having this problem," Vincent said in his usual cool manner. As the two had an on and off argument, I passed by them, taking the basketball with me. It wasn't until I went down two stairs that they noticed me leaving.

"Amet where you goin?" Jet said.

I turned with a cold glare on my face. "Away from you two."

"Hey wait a sec!" Jet shouted until I interrupted.

"No! I'm tired of being around people. I want my space. So no bodyguards, and especially no friends," I said, narrowing my eyes at Jet.

Jet just realized I was still mad about the previous comment. "Amet c'mon you know I didn't mean that!"

"Well you said it," I opposed, turning around to continue walking. "And don't either of you dare follow me because I'm going to the bathroom. The _girls_ bathroom."

Having them believe me, they stayed up on the roof, dumbfounded. In truth I wasn't really going to the bathroom. I just used that as an excuse to leave the school, alone. I needed time to myself. I didn't have my bike today, since Kaiba made me take the limo with Vincent. So in the end I guess I'm walking home.

As I dribbled the ball on my way home I noticed down the street that no one was on it. No voices could be heard, no cars either.

"Weird..." I muttered to myself, until suddenly a hand covered my mouth from behind. I tried to scream, but I couldn't because of whoevers hand. Something hit my neck pressure point thing and I went limp, unconscious. The basketball dribbled away and rolled across the empty street, stopping by the sidewalk. That was the last anyone would ever see of me.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ugh..." I groaned, feeling myself laying on some hard ground. My head however appeared to be in somebody's lap.

"Hey, the girl's waking up," said a female's voice.

I opened my eyes and I saw myself in a dark place, a few women around. "W-Where am I?" I said weakly.

"Shh, just rest," said another girl's voice above me. It was apparently her lap my head was resting upon. The girl had very pale skin and blue eyes. And extraordinarily her hair was that of a light blue-white color.

"What...?"

She gave me a sweet smile as I tried to regain my strength. "You're okay for now."

I slowly sat up, the blue-eyed girl helping me sit up from my back. Wait, blue-eyed. Is it this lady who's supposed to have the Millennium Necklace? Before before I could think about that topic, I found ourselves in a large concrete cell. Maybe this was what Kaiba meant by the kidnappings. Geez the minute I leave my bodyguard I get kidnapped. How does _that_ happen?

"I'm Kisara, by the way," the girl behind me said. She was the one who's lap my head was sleeping on. "You seem pretty young, though. How old are you?"

"Fourteen," I answered, blinking.

"How strange," Kisara said, glancing at all the other females in the cellar. From what I noticed, they all seemed to be rather older, in their 20's. And here I am, a kid. "That's why we all got worried when they threw you in here with us."

"Who's they?" I asked with a face. Who _did_ kidnap me, anyhow?"

"We don't know," Kisara said, looking down. Small parts of her white hair covered her face. "We were all kidnapped by the same group of men just recently from what I've come to learn. These men call themselves the Shadow Knights."

"The Shadow Knights?" I asked, looking at the other side of the cellar. I created a mental picture of medieval knights in black armour kidnapping women in the modern day streets of Domino City. You know how out of character that sounds for this story? "What a strange name for a gang."

"I don't think these guys are a gang," Kisara said worried. "I overheard that they are looking for a certain girl, but can't find her."

"So that's why they're kidnapping so many girls," I said, realizing the truth behind these disappearances. "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine," Kisara said with an assuring smile and a wave of her hands. "Your parents must be worried about you, though."

I looked down. For a moment I bgan to think about Kaiba and Mokuba, but then I remembered my real missing parents. "I don't have any parents with me right now."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry."

I smiled at the light-haired girl. "It's okay. They're missing, actually. I'm staying with the Kaibas," I stated, dusting off my jacket.

"The Kaibas?" Kisara repeated to herself. She couldn't help but find that name so familiar. '_Could it really be...?_'

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while. Exams coming up in a couple days.**

**Eeeeek, I hate cramming. I spent an entire week making notes, now I have to STUDY them.  
Is there no justice for kids anymore? T-T**

**Anyway today was okay compared to the past few days. While walking home I ran into two of my old best friends from my middle school! Man they haven't changed a bit, except their hair. One's trying to make his hair 'anime hair' while the other is making his just long like mine. If I just had glasses we could be twins, HA. *Sigh* I miss 8th grade more than anything right now. Oh well. As I dream about the past hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


	17. Those I Care For

It was late at night now. And I was still sitting in the cellar, feeling kind of hungry. It didn't bother me too much, but I still wish I had at least a glass or water. Something. I hadn't eaten since lunch break during school.

"So bored," I groaned out, sitting against the wall with one of my knees up.

"All of the girls are asleep now," Kisara's voice whispered as I saw her walked over. The older girl sat beside me. "Aren't you tired?"

"Can't sleep," I said sheepishly.

Kisara smiled, looking up towards the high barred window showing in some moonlight. "I guess I can't blame you." I felt a soft wind fly into the cellar and reach my face. I closed my eyes and smile at the short cooling sensation. "Your friends must be worried," Kisara spoke up.

I opened my eyes, and the images of everyone from back home appeared in mind, those who'd be panicking. Kaiba. Mokuba. Joey. Mai. Jet.

_'No,_' I thought. Shaking my head. _'Jet's a jerk.'_

"How about you?" I said, changing the subject. "I bet your family's worried about you, too."

Kisara's smile lessened as she hugged her knees. "You and I have a lot in common, Amet. See, I don't have a family either."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. This girl seemed so happy. Yet, she had no family?

She looked at me with those warming blue eyes. "I grew up in an orphanage. I guess I made an okay life for myself by dueling."

"I didn't know you dueled, Kisara."

I saw a blush appear on her face through the dark cell. "I-I'm probably not that good compared to you, though. Do you duel?"

I nodded and took out my deck from my belt. I showed the cards over to Kisara and she looked through them.

"A Magician's Deck," she said impressed, looking through each one carefully and respectfully. "You must be proud of them."

I made a faint smile as I rubbed my arms, starting to feel a bit chilly. "I guess I am. But I'm not very good, though."

"Maybe," Kisara started, looking over at me. "But it's not the skill a person puts into their deck. It's the heart. I just met you but you seem pretty brave."

Was I brave? I couldn't answer that. I've never done anything on my own before now that I thought about it. Sure I flew away from home. Sure I stood up to Kaiba as a kid. It was always because I had Jet at my back holding me up. In the end I guess I really couldn't do anything brave on my own. It made me feel pretty helpless now that I thought about it.

Kisara saw myself debating in my inner thoughts. But before she could say something else I heard a clink from the floor. We both looked down and I saw a golden piece of jewelry. My eyes widened when I saw that creepy looking eye. _'The Millennium Necklace! Kisara had it?'_

"Oh, sorry. Forgive me," she said quickly, picking up the Millennium Item and placing it into her pockets.

"What was that?"

Kisara looked at the other women captive, seeing them all asleep. "It's a strange story, really. Not too long ago I found this at a flea market. Something inside me told me to buy it, and I did."

"Then?" I asked, anxious to hear the rest of her story.

She made what appeared to be a confused expression. "I tried it on at home. It was then I had this strange vision. In it, I saw my street. And a boy playing catch with his ball. The ball went across to the other sidewalk, and the boy went after it." I saw her eyes lower. "Then a car came..."

"That's horrible," I said.

Kisara nodded in agreement. "But it was then I realized it was only a vision. However, I heard voices outside my apartment's window. I saw the same boy outside, playing ball. It was then I knew what the necklace did. It sent me visions of the future..."

"Seriously?" I asked, amazed. "Wow." I had no idea there was a Millennium item that could predict the future for you.

"Luckily I was able to save the boy," Kisara said with a returning smile.

"That's good," I said with relief off my chest. "Did you have any other visions?"

"I try not too. It becomes troublesome," Kisara admitted. "But my last one was the strangest to me. There was a voice, telling me that there was an owner of that necklace."

"Owner?" I asked. "Who is it?"

"I don't know yet," Kisara said, looking up at the full moon present outside the barred window. "All I remember is that it's a person, trapped somewhere."

"Trapped where?" I asked.

"Somewhere... lonely," Kisara said, trying to remember her last vision. It was then she realized she was getting me all round up over her story. She chuckled. "We'll talk later. Get some sleep, Amet. Even in a place like this you deserve some rest."

I smiled and nodded, closing my eyes. Kisara put her arm over my shoulder and pulled my head to rest in her lap, like a mother would. It made me think back to a point in my childhood, when my mother Tea would do this.

__

"Mommy!!!" I shouted, running into my parents bedroom. It was the middle of the night, and I had just had a bad nightmare. Apparently it was scary enough to make me cry. Both my mom and dad sat up from their bed. My dad turned on the lamp.

"Amet what's the matter?" Yugi asked as I ran onto the bed, tears streaming down my face.

"Probably a nightmare," Tea said as she placed her gentle hands on me in an attempt to cease my crying. "Don't worry Amet everything's fine now. You're with us."

I subbed a bit as I wiped one of my eyes with my sleeve. "C-Can, I stay here, with you?" I asked in between hiccups.

Tea gave me a sweet heart-warming smile. "Of course. Here." She slowly laid my head on her lap and placed the covers over my shoulders. It wouldn't be long until I fell asleep.

"That was fast," Yugi whispered. "Will you be okay in that position?"

"I'll be fine," Tea assured. Yugi turned off the lights and continued to sit up against the back of the bed with his wife. His hand and Tea's connected and their fingers intertwined. Tea laid her head on Yugi's shoulder and they too fell asleep.

As I slept on Kisara's lap, a tear fell from my eye, but only one. Previously Iihad been hoping for a dream of Atem. But it only reminded me that I _needed_help from him. It was then I decided that I would escape this place without the guys' help. I'm fighting for myself and Kisara now.

****

--

"Hmmm...."

At Domino High the following day Jet was seated atop of school building's roof. His school bag and textbooks were loosely thrown against the wire fences and Jet sat on the ground with his legs crossed, trying to meditate. He figured it'd be a way to try and find me. But he's been up on the roof since the bell had rung. Fourth period was over now, yet Jet still had no progress. He listened to the wind, the cars, the rocks, the vibrations in the earth, anything. Nothing came to him.

Jet felt footsteps coming up from behind him, and he opened his eyes, turning his head. His history teacher Bakura was there.

"Mr. Bakura," Jet muttered.

"I thought I'd find you up here," Bakura said. "I always see you and Amet sneak up here after the last bell."

"Yeah..." Jet said with a hint of sadness present in his voice. His teacher's mention of Amet didn't cheer him up very much. "So, you giving me detention or what?"

Bakura felt somewhat sympathetic for his student. "No. I don't blame you for skipping your classes."

"You don't?" the teen asked in disbelief.

"Only in your case, Jet," Bakura said, still standing. "Any news about her?"

Jet turned his head downward, his dirty blond hair covered parts of his eyes. "Not yet. And what makes it worse is that the last thing that happened between the two of us was some stupid argument."

"Is that so."

"Mhm," Jet nodded. "I bet she's still mad at me now, even. But..." He clenched his fists tight closed. "I still have to find her. She's my best friend. That's why I'm up here. I'm trying to meditate."

"Never thought I'd see you meditating," Bakura remarked.

"Shut up!" Jet glared with a quick anime vein appearing at the side of his head. "But so far I have no luck. I guess all this magic do-hickey stuff only works for Amet."

"That may be true," Bakura started. "But you just have to have faith. I see a lot of your father in you as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bakura looked up at the blue sky, reminiscing on his past. "Your dad had a lot of struggles when he was a kid, too. A bit older than you at the time. And believe me, the obstacles he had to face were much more challenging than what you're facing now, I assure you."

"So what'd he do?" Jet asked curiously.

"He just kept faith," Bakura answered simply. "If anything I know about your dad it's that he never gives up. I'm sure you'll find Amet one way or another."

"How can you be so sure though?" Jet said with a certain tone. "Who's to say she's not with some bad guy doing horrible things to her? Or worse... And it'd be all my fault."

"Ah now don't say that," Bakura said, kneeling down with a hand on Jet's shoulder. "Amet's a strong girl. She'll pull through whatever's thrown at her."

"I hope so," Jet said, looking up and seeing a plane flying through the skies.

--

"GET UP!" shouted a male's strong voice.

I groaned and blinked my eyes open. Kisara too had woken up, along with every other women in the large cellar.

"What's going on?" I asked weakly until Kisara made me sit up. Two men were outside the bars. They looked like foreign business men. But what I noticed were two glowing symbols on their foreheads.

"The symbol," I gasped.

"What symbol?" Kisara whispered to me.

"On their foreheads," I said lostly. Could she not see it? And the men's eyes too, they were, lifeless. A cold empty blue color...

It was then a third man came up. He was dressed in an odd garb of clothing. He had what appeared to be tattoos on his arms, and they had a strange Millennium Item pattern. It was hard to describe. He had bandages over his right eye too and a bald head.

"Such a scary man," Kisara commented as I hardened my face.

"Definitly bad news."

The man's eyes glanced upon each and every one of us, as if he were looking for something. His cold gaze petrified much of the women. And when his sight reached Kisara and I against the walls, I felt myself freeze. His stare, so dark, so frightening.

__

'What does this dude want with us?'

"You," his voice said, making me jump. "The brown haired girl."

I felt Kisara tense up behind me. The woman he called on was a few feet to our right. The poor girl was shaking a bit.

"Stand up!" his voice roared, making all of us wince in fear. Why was I so scared?

The brunette girl stood and the cellar door was opened by one of the apparently brainwashed henchmen. The girl hesitantly walked out of the cell, all of us watching. The man looked at the girl before glaring, his eyes lighting up with an intense kind of anger.

"You are not her!" he shouted, instantly lifting his hand to her forehead. I heard her scream for just a moment before she fainted. A simple touch of the man's palm to your forehead did the much to you? Unless...

_'I sense something...'_ I thought, having a familiar vibe go up my spine. _'The same feeling from that shadow game back at Duel Academy. Oh no.'_

"Get this woman out of my sight," the man ordered as another henchmen took the unconscious brunette away to another room.

Three other women fell victim to the mysterious man's actions, all taken away to who knows where. It'd only be a matter of time until Kisara and I would be called to our doom. And still here I sat, as still as ice. I was scared of falling like those four previous women, scared of falling and never waking up.

"The white haired girl," he announced in a poisonous voice. Kisara gasped and then stood up.

"Kisara no," I whispered, holding out my hand. Not her too.

Kisara step by step exited the celler, the few remaining women watching as another of of them walked to their probable deaths.

Kisara kept her stare down as I saw her knees tremble. I felt so frightened for my friend. I tried to stand up and run to her, but my body wasn't listening to me. _I_ wasn't listening to me.

"Hm," he said as I saw that symbol appear on his forehead. I lifted my head. Something happened. "You have it."

"H-Have what," Kisara stuttered.

The man growled and raised his hand, grabbing the top of Kisara's head, her long hair. Kisara screamed in pain as the man lowered her to the ground while using her hair as a restraint. "Don't lie to me! Show me your Millennium Item!!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kisara cried.

"That does it," I said finally, standing up and running. I dashed out of the cell and the man jumped back, finally letting go of her hair. I stood in front of Kisara trying to retake my breath. My arms were wide open and my feet were planted firmly on the ground.

"What a nuisence," the man uttered, making me glare up at him. "You will be punished greatly for that."

"I'l like to see you try!" I retorted. That's the old me. Probably the most stupidest thing to say though, considering the situation I now put myself in.

He glared. "Suit yourself," he said, lifting his hand. But suddenly he stopped, widening his eyes as he starred at me. I looked into the man's eyes. Was it, fear? I'm a little girl why the heck is there fear in his eyes? Oblivious to the man's thoughts, he saw a quick comparison on myself to another being. A girl, with long black hair and with the garments of a magician.

"It can't be," he said, hardening his stare. "No, I must get rid of you now, once and for all."

My stare widened and I opened my mouth as the man suddenly slammed his hand on my forehead. I felt a shock go through me as my body fell knumb. My eyes finally closed and my legs gave out, Kisara catching me.

"Amet! Amet!" Kisara shouted desperately, shaking me. She glared up at the villian. "What did you do to her!?"

"What have I done? I've sent her mind to the shadow realm," the man smirked. "There forever shall she suffer for her interference, just like the others."

"No," Kisara whispered as she looked down at me. The girl in her arms was now an empty shell. Behind my yellow bangs were eyes sealed shut forever, never to see the light of day again. My heart still beat, but it refused my soul's return. At that moment a crash occurred in another room, catching everyone's attention.

"Move move move move!" said what appeared to be a commander of these men in black suits and shades. They grabbed hold of the enemy's henchmen as Kisara looked up. The evil man smirked and with a swift move of his cape, he disappeared into the shadows. But her attention adverted back down to me as she held me close.

"Amet!" Joey's voice shouted as he ran in, Mai and Kaiba right behind. They stopped and starred at the scene in front of them. The remaining women in the cellar watched terrified as Kisara sobbed above me. "Amet!" Joey shouted, running to the white-haired girl as he bent down to take a look at me. Mai went into the cellars to try and assure the women help was on the way. Kaiba watched from a distance as Joey tried to wake me up.

"What happened to her?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Kisara said, crying. "This man, h-he came and tried to hurt me. Amet defended me and..."

"Oh no," Joey said, holding me. "Amet..."

Kaiba's eyes hardened. _'A strange man, huh? He's not going to get away with this.'_


	18. Illusions of the Shadows

My soul drifted through the shadow realm, like a piece of paper floating on the ocean, never to find shore, soon enough to dissolve and disappear.

__

'The shadow realm...'

It was a sad place. Nothing here. It made me reflect on my life. I had no family, no friends. I tried to think otherwise, but the darkness deprived from this shadow realm was preventing me from thinking straight. _'I'm all alone.'_

It was then I felt this light embrace my body. It was warm, like sunlight. But I'm in the shadow realm. There is no light. No hope. I'm punished, remember...?

--

"Argh..." I groaned, feeling something soft underneath me. A bed?

I sat up, finding myself in my bedroom. "It was.... just a dream...?" I looked at my clock and found it was 8:45. "OH MAN I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" Quickly getting dressed in my uniform, I raced out of my room with my school bag and down the hallway. I passed by Kaiba and bumped into him, luckily not falling over. "S-Sorry Kaiba," I apologized, rubbing my head. Geez now he knows I woke up late. I'm dead!

"Watch where you're going next time," he said glaring down at me. He shoved me aside and continued walking, as if nothing ever happened. I turned around and watched the back of his white trench coat.

"Hm?" I said, blinking my eyes.

****

--

School. I had detention for being late, and I had made it through my classes without being bothered by those apparently sudden nightmares. But I noticed something so off, though. Some things, missing. Vincent wasn't even in, which surprised me. And for my monsters. I tried to talk to them, but they couldn't talk back. I couldn't sense things like I used to.

I was at my locker getting books. Once I closed it someone walked into me, knocking us both over.

"Ack!" I yelled, landing on the floor. I looked up, seeing my books scattered all over the floor. I had never closed my bag. neither did the guy in front of me, either. "Sorry," I apologized, gathering my stuff.

"No, it's my bad," said a familiar voice, making me stop and look. It was Jet! "Jet!"

"Ah!" he jumped since I screamed his name so suddenly. "H-Hey. How'd you know my name?"

I made a face. "Are you just playing dumb because of our arguement?"

"Um, right..." he said in a sarcastic voice as he handed me my last book. "Whatever you said, weird girl," Jet finished before standing up and walking away for lunch.

Packing my stuff quickly I stood back up as well and watched Jet disappear into the cafeteria. "Okay. Now I know something's up. Just.... what..."

Little did I know that this was all just apart of the shadow realm's game. It was toying with my mind, trying to make me miserable, like it was supposed to.

--

"Amet!" the real Jet yelled from the real world, running into the KaibaCorp building after throwing his bike somewhere on the sidewalk. Impatiently he waited for the elevator. No longer being able to wait he took the stair case with no signs of tiredness. He ran up to my room where Mokuba, Kaiba, his parents, Vincent, and a white-haired girl were.

Joey turned around and saw his son at the door, out of breath. "Jet. You're out of school already?"

"Where's... Amet...," Jet breathed out, sweating.

"Right here," Mai said sadly, stepping aside so Jet could see. I was laying in my bed with the covers over me. I had nothing on but the covers and bandages to cover my bruises and my chest. Not only was I an empty shell, but I was also beat up from when I was first kidnapped.

"Oh man," Jet said with complete remorse written all over his face. "Amet... What happened to her?"

"We don't know," Mokuba started to explain. "The doctors say she's okay but she won't wake up."

"So it's a coma?"

"Something like that," Mokuba said. The doctors Kaiba hired never said anything about a coma, but it might as well be just that.

Jet looked back at me, feeling more guilt than ever. Hesitantly he looked back at Kaiba. Somehow Jet could tell Kaiba felt just as bad as he did. He just didn't show it as much.

"We'll leave you alone for a while," Mokuba spoke to me. With that Jet stood at Amet's beside as the adults left. Obliviously, Vincent stood beside the door, watching. Even at this point in time he was still Amet's bodyguard.

"Amet I...." Jet couldn't find the words. "I'm sorry."

"So you're upset," Vincent spoke up.

Jet's head jumped and he saw the teen beside the door. "Yes I'm upset! My best friend's in a coma and won't wake up!" Jet snapped before deciding to calm down. "You know what, just go away. I don't want to have to deal with you right now, at all."

Vincent starred at the two teenagers in front of him. Finally he saw the bond and the connection. "You're okay, Wheeler," Vincent said, Jet not hearing.

--

Back in the unknowing shadow realm-world, needing some time to think, I went up to the roof of the school. Why bother eating lunch when I couldn't be sitting with Jet? Stepping outside for the fresh air I suddenly stopped in my tracks. Up above me was a dark object. It was unusual.

"What is that?" I asked myself. In the sky above Domino City was that Millennium Eye symbol. It was glowing bright but was shrouded by this dark aura, the same aura I recognized from the Shadow Realm.

"Wait a sec." I saw something in the middle of the eye. A vision of some sort. In the center of the eye I saw myself lying in my bedroom. My body looked worn out. "That's me. But, what am I doing there?"

As the picture widened out, I saw another person beside my bed, kneeling down and holding my hand. Jet?

"It's him," I said, narrowing my eyes. What was this? "Wait, the last thing I remember is that weirdo kidnapper taking my head. I must have fainted like all those other women did." I lifted my hand, flexing it open and closed. "But I'm awake, aren't I?" Unless that other me up there is the real thing, while everything here is just a fake.

"I think I understand now," I said, making my hand a fist. "But I'll be needing Jet's help." Taking matters into my own hands, I ran back down the stairs and back into the school. I'll admit now. So what if Jet and I were in an argument. That thing up there showed me Jet still cared. If he won't give up on me, then I can't give up on him either.

--

"Jet!" I called, running up to him after school.

"Hm? Hey it's you again," Jet said, seeing me.

"Listen," I said as I noticed him taking his bike. Made me wish I had mine. "Do you remember me at all?"

"No..." he said, starring at me oddly. "If you're trying to ask me out on a date-"

I covered his mouth, shooting daggers at him through my eyes. "Don't even try to finish that sentence, Jet."

"And how do you know my name, anyway?" he continued, taking my hand off of his mouth. "Who are you?"

"I'm Amet Mutou, your best friend remember?" I said. This isn't going to work. "Look remember this?" I said, reaching into my belt and taking out my deck. "You helped me run away so I could get this from Pegasus."

"Pega-who?" Jet asked, looking at the cards I held up. "Whoa it's the Magician's Valkyria! Sweet card you have there. I heard it's pretty rare around here."

I groaned. "Jet that isn't the point. _You_ helped me get this deck. _You_ are my best friend. And I need your help."

Jet crossed his arms. "And who am I to believe you?"

I made a face with a raised eyebrow. "I know you have a birthmark on the side of your stomach."

"W-What?" he said, looking at me weird. "H-How'd you know that?"

"You're one day younger than me," I added.

"We are?" Jet asked.

"And I know you have a Winged Deck," I finished.

"Are you psychic or something?" Jet said with an interrogative face. Same old Jet here, even.

"Not, really," I answered. "I'll explain on the way home."

"On the way home?"

"Yeah. Back in my world we take the same route," I said. No point in him remembering, though. "You believe me right?"

Jet looked at my eyes skeptically for a few seconds. "I don't know why but I believe ya. But try any funny business and you'll get it. I'm not afraid to hit a girl."

"Really," I said sarcastically. Yeah right.

A sweatdrop appeared on Jet's face and he turned away with a blush. "Just, get on the back of my bike. I'll bring you home."

"Thank you," I said, getting onto the back of his bike and holding his shoulders. He peddled off and that was when I started explaining the story to him.

--

That night the real-world Jet was still in my room, not once having let go of my cold hand. It prevented his from sweating, at least. By then Vincent had left, along with Jet's parents. Mokuba allowed for Jet to stay. Kaiba? Jet hasn't heard from him since. Though it didn't really concern Jet about Kaiba's whereabouts.

"Hello?" said a whispering girl's voice.

Tired, Jet looked up and saw the girl with the long light blue-white hair and blue eyes. "You're that girl from before," Jet said with a yawn before she walked in.

"Here," the girl said, handing Jet a glass of water. "You must be pretty close to Amet."

"I am," Jet said, thanking her for the glass of water with a smile. "So how do you know Amet?"

"We met in the facility the kidnappers held us in," the girl began. "I'm Kisara."

"I'm Jet," he repled with a nod. "Amet's friend."

"Ah," Kisara said in realization. "I see." She looked at me in the bed. "Your friend's a strong girl."

"What makes you say that?"

"She protected me. I'd never be able to be as brave as her," Kisara said quietly. "I also talked to Seto. He says Amet can be rashful like that."

"You talked to Kaiba?" Jet asked in disbelief. The thought of Kaiba having a decent conversation with anyone seemed so... unreal. "And the day gets weirder and weirder."

Kisara chuckled. "Seto's not as bad as you make him out to be."

"He's like Amet's second dad. He's supposed to be my bad guy," Jet explained.

"You're Amet's boyfriend?"

"What??" Jet jumped. "N-Noooo. Totally not. Never. No. I'm a Wheeler, so Kaiba hates me. Plus I'm Amet's best friend so I guess it's only reasonable he'd act like that."

Kisara smiled. "Amet's lucky to have so many people that care for her."

"Yeah..." Jet agreed, rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand. "Kisara, you were there when it happened. How'd Amet end up like this?"

Kisara looked down regretfully. "It's not a pleasant memory. And it went by so fast, too." Kisara's memories traveled back to the previous morning. "There was a man who appeared to be the leader. He would place his hands on people's foreheads and they would suddenly faint. Something about the shadow realm..."

"The shadow realm??" Jet repeated, starttling Kisara. "Sorry, but, did you just say the _shadow realm_?"

"Yes," Kisara nodded. "The man was looking for something called a Millennium Item. I believe he kidnapped all of us looking for it."

_'So this man's involved,'_ Jet thought. This man, could he be the one behind all the monsters' appearances? _'At least now it makes sense a bit. All those weird kidnappings. He took them all because he knew one of them held the Millennium Necklace. So now, Amet's mind was sent to the shadow realm...'_

"I think I finally understand, though," Kisara said, taking out the necklace from her pocket. Jet's eyes focused on the item in her hands. "My vision told me that its rightful owner belonged too somebody lost in a place of loneliness." She looked up. "It points to Amet."

Jet gulped. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that Kisara was starting to catch on.

"Here," Kisara said, handing the Millennium Necklace to Jet. "Can you hold this for me? For when Amet wakes up?"

Jet took it and starred at the necklace. He clucthed onto it and smiled up at Kisara. "I'll give this to her the minute she wakes up."

"Thank you Jet," Kisara smiled. "I better go to my room now. I told Kaiba I'd only visit you guys for a minute."

"You're staying here now?"

"That Mokuba told us we could stay here in the guest rooms, for Amet," Kisara told him, standing up from her chair seat. "Good night."

"Night," Jet nodded, hearing the door close. He then looked down at the Millennium Necklace. He was actually holding it, whatever it was.

"A Millennium Item..." Jet said in amazement as he starred at it in his hand. "Makes me wonder where the rest is..." He starred at my face, wondering what my soul must be doing at this moment. "Please wake up soon, Amet."

Suddenly the Millennium Necklace began to glow, catching Jet's attention. He screamed at first when a light engulfed his mind, sending him somewhere. Jet found himself floating in some alley way outside in Domino City.

"What is this?" Jet said before glancing at the Millennium Necklace, whose eye was glowing. "This must be one of those visions Kisara was talking about."

"And you promise, if I win the duel, I get Amet's soul back!" said Jet's voice beneith him.

"Huh?" Jet said, looking down. He found another him with his duel disk and a stranger across, ready to duel.

"Your friend's soul it is," the man sneered. "And if I win I get your soul _and_ your Millennium Necklace.

"Let's Duel!" the two announced, drawing their first five cards.

"Now way, that's me," Jet said, floating above the commencing duel. At that moment the white light from the Millennium Necklace engulfed him again, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself back in my bedroom.

"What the-" Jet saw my unconscious self and realized then what he must do. Holding his hardened stare, he stood up and picked up my duel disk to borrow before he left the room.

_'Don't worry, Amet. I'll save you.'_

* * *

**Sorry for the wait  
I've been working on other stories on my Wordpad. And in case anybody's interested (which I doubt) I suddenly have this thing for forensics. I'm not considering it as a career but it intrigues me. **

**Anyway, gotta go to school. Later and happy Febuary!!**


	19. Awaiting the Escapade

Back here in this shadow realm of a place, I was givin a ride to Jet's house on his bike. "So that's your story eh?" Jet said as his bike came to a halt. "How freaky."

"Tell me about it," I breathed, jumping off with much relief. "But will you help me?"

"Yeah. I'm sure the other me misses you a lot."

I looked down at my feet. If anything I remember it's that argument on the roof. "Either way, thanks for letting me come over. Knowing Kaiba here he wouldn't care if I got run over by a truck."

Jet chuckled, reaching for his keys. "I still can't believe the Kaiba from your place is your legal guardian."

"Hey Kaiba's not that bad," I said, actually defended him.

The door opened and Jet and I walked in. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Jet announced as we took off our shoes. "I brought a guest!" I heard no reply. "They're probably at work," Jet told me, and we walked towards the table. "Okay so, what's your plan?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. But I have to get back home somehow. Ugh I just wish I knew where to start."

"What about those Millennium Item thing-a-ma-jigs you told me about?" Jet suggested.

"I don't think they'd be here," I told sadly. _'If this is the shadow realm then there can't be any Millennium Items here. I can't talk to my monsters, and I can't talk to Atem.'_

Jet pondered, trying to think of a way to help me. Suddenly an expression of realization dawned upon the boy and he turned towards me with much energy. "Come on. We're going to the school roof."

"Huh?"

"You said that you can see that weird dark shadow thing in the sky, didn't you? If that shows your real world, then maybe it's the portal to your world, too."

"You actually came up with a good idea," I said looking somewhat astounded.

Jet made a sweatdrop. "Ignoring that."

Riding onto Jet's bike again, we began biking our way back to school. "Wait!" I yelled suddenly, my hands around Jet's shoulders for support. "Make a turn to KaibaCorp. There's something I have to see first."

"KaibaCorp?" Jet asked bewildered. "What the heck are we goin' there for?"

"Just do it!" I saw Jet making a hard turn on his two-wheeler and I clutched my arms around Jet. If I was going to conquer anything in this world, it had to be my doubts. I've already figured out I needed Jet, even if it's just for moral support. I could never live without him. Thinking about it, it made me wish I could take back everything I sadi on that roof top. And now there was one last thing I had to make sure off.

Jet peddled faster until we reached the KaibaCorp building. "We're here," he announced, breathing heavily from the travel.

I nodded and jumped off the back of the bike wheels. "I'll be right back."

"What are you gonna do?" Jet asked as I started running towards the doors. "Amet!"

"I'll just be a minute!" I called with a hand up. With that I ran through the doors, leaving Jet to sit on his bike.

I went up the elevator and to the floor where Kaiba's office was. Knowing my way around, I made it to his door and it slid open for me. And just as I had come to expect, Kaiba was here, sitting at his desk with paperwork. He looked up, seeing me. A look of annoyance was obviously seen on his face. "What do you want."

This reminded me so much of the first time I confronted Kaiba as a child. It was like it was meant to be this way here again in the shadow realm. "I want to know something."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at me. "Make it quick. I'm busy and I don't have the time to waste talking to a brat like you."

Even though this wasn't the real Kaiba that kinda hurt. It reminded me of back in the real world, where I wished Kaiba didn't care about me so much. I guess I got my wish. "Why did you take me in?" I asked simply, like a curious little child asking why the sky was blue.

A few seconds passed and he stared at me. "Simply because I had to."

I made a face wiht a pout. "Is that all?"

"Yes now go away," Kaiba said annoyed, returning to his work.

I could clearly see that the Kaiba here didn't care onn bit for me. It saddened me, but I had to face it. Didn't matter much anyway, since this wasn't at all real. Suddenly a spark of michief ignited in me, ending with a curving smile at the tip of my lip. "Then I guess you won't mind if I do this." I ran and grabbed Kaiba's metal briefcase, the one that held his duel disk and his duel monsters cards. Kaiba stood up and holding the suitcase with my hands I dashed out of his office.

"Amet get back here!" Kaiba's angry voice shouted, but I continued running towards the stairs. No way can I ever count on the elevator again. But I couldn't believe I was doing something as crazy as this, stealing Kaiba's deck. That's a death sentence right there. But this isn't the real world, so who am I to care about the rules? A part of me had to do this. And secretly, another part of me wanted to do this, too.

I reached the roof of the KaibaCorp building. Seto never let me come up here because he thought it was too dangerous. The building was very tall, obviously. And at this time of day the wind was very strong, strong enough to possibly throw me off the roof. "Oh man I'm trapped," I said, looking for a way to hide. There was nothing though, except for the ledges. That gave me a plan, and I smirked.

"Amet," Kaiba said, reaching the roof. He then spotted me standing on the ledge of the roof, his suitcase in front of me in the ground. "Amet."

"AMET!" shouted a voice. Wiht the wind blowing my yellow bangs to the side I glanced down, seeing Jet. "AMET WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! GET DOWN FROM THERE!!"

I turned my head back forward to see Kaiba's expression. They had a look of fear in them. My plan was working.

"Amet," he said, standing his ground. "Get over here this instant."

"I thought you didn't care about me," I muttered, feeling the heavy winds again. Strange how the shadow realm affected the weather to match the tense moments. Gray cloudy skies. Windy winds. All that's missing is the orchestra background music and this could be some kinda hit anime.

I could see Kaiba fighting with his pride, but I kept a still fave to mask my inward smiling. I just proved that Kaiba did care about me. And now, all I had to do was step forward and head back down.

However, fate here in the shadow realm would never work anyone's way. Another strong gust of invisible wind blew straight at me, making me lean backwards, my eyes widening. My hands reached forward to grasp something anything, as my feet slipped off the ground. Kaiba ran towards me to try and reach my reaching hands, but they fell out of his grasp and I began falling down the building.

"Amet!" I heard Kaiba's voice yell. My last sight was of him disappearing, probably to rush downstairs before I could. That'd be impossible, though.

"AMET!" Jet yelled from below me as I fell.

I closed my eyes and made a small smile. "So this is how it ends..." I whispered. "I'm sorry Mom, Dad..."

Jet watched as I fell to the ground in a distant location from him. He threw his bike and ran towards the site I crashed in, behind the KaibaCorp building. Yet to his amazement, he saw me laying on the ground, not a scratch on me. It was as if I had just fell off a simple chair rather than a tall roof the size of a sky scraper. No blood, nothing showing signs I was fatally injured.

"Amet!" Jet shouted, runing to my side to help me up. His hands reached my shoulders and back to shake me. When my eyes opened wearily, Jet smiled. "Amet are you alright?"

"I'm, alive?" I asked, seeing Jet. _'I guess you can't die if you're trapped in the shadow realm. That's good...'_

"What were you thinking?" Jet said with a worried face as he hugged me. I felt warm in his embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered before he let go. "But we have to hurry to the school, before Kaiba comes." Jet nodded, and we hurried to run to Jet's bike out front.

--

"Come on hurry," I whispered to Jet as he tried to pick the lock to the school's doors.

"Hey I'd like to see you try this," Jet retorted. Eventually I heard a click and grins of victory appeared on our faces. "Got it!"

Hurriedly we sneaked in, careful to make sure no one saw us. Taking the stair case we darted up towards the school roof. It wasn't long until we got there. It was night now, as if everything that had just happened took place in six hours, the sun having set from its former height.

"We're here," I stated, out of breath from all the stair climbing. However catching our breaths was the least of our worries when we gazed up into the dark sky, seeing the giant shadowy eye.

"You weren't kidding were you," Jet said, looking up.

"Wait, I see something," I told, looking up. In the middle of the eye above us was the image of Jet running out into the city. He had his duel disk on, and a determined scarce look in his eyes. It was kinda scary. Threatning almost had I not known him.

"It's, me," the Jet beside me said, his eyes widening.

"His duel disk," I added, focussing my atention to it. "But what would he be doing with that at a time like this?"

--

"I'll find you," Jet said with anger in his eyes. In his pocket was the Millennium Necklace Kisara had givin him. Jet made a quick turn in an alley way, just like the one he saw in his vision. "Okay! Show yourself, Shadow Knight!"

From the shadows emerged the tattooed man, just like from before. Jet took a dueling stance, preparing himself for whatever the stranger would try.

"I've been expecting you," the man spoke. On his forehead was that Millennium symbol, glowing brightly.

"What have you done with Amet!!" Jet demanded fiercely.

"Ah, you've come to avenge your friend," the man said in an evil tone. "I'm afraid you have come here for nothing then."

Jet took out the Millennium Necklace with his hand. "I have what you want." He noticed the man's sudden interest. "If you want it, we duel! I win you return Amet's soul back to her body!"

"Your friend's soul it is," the man sneered. "And if I win I get your soul and your Millennium Necklace."

_'My soul?'_ Jet shook his head from the through of loosing. "Deal."

"Let's Duel!" the two announced, drawing their first five cards.

"But first let's make this interesting," the man said, lifting his hands. "We can't have a proper duel without it being a shadow game now can we."

Jet saw this coming. "Bring it," he stated coldly, all fear brushed aside.

Soon enough a dark aura started to surround them.

--

I recognized that dark fog. It happened before in my last shadow game.

"Oh no," I gasped, covering my mouth. "Jet, wait! Don't duel him! Stop!" My cries were futile, though. He wouldn't be able to hear me. No one from my world could hear me.

"What's going on?" the Jet beside me asked.

"They're dueling in a shadow game," I said, worry having taken over me. "If Jet wins, I can return back to my body in my world."

"And if the bad guy wins?" Jet asked hesitantly.

I looked down. "Then Jet looses his soul to the shadow realm, just like me," I told, shutting my eyes closed tight. "I can't have him do this! It's too dangerous!"

Jet looked up, seeing the duel starting. "We'll just have to hope for the best then." The duel was dreadful for me. Whenever one of Jet's monsters would take a hit, I would wince as I saw him take some psychical damage as well. Because from what I learned, everything in a shadow game, is real.

"Sorcerer or the Doom attack his Sonic Shooter!" the Shadow Knight commanded. I watched as Jet's monster was destroyed in battle.

"AGH!!" Jet shouted, feeling the energy drain from him as his life points lowered. Jet clutched onto his chest and opened one eye. "I ought'a give Amet credit for being able to do this before."

The Shadow Knight smirked. "It seems you can't handle the pain very well. All the more enjoying for me when I take your soul."

"In your dreams," Jet retorted. "My move!" _'Man, at this rate I'm gonna loose my own soul. Not just that, but I won't be able to save Amet's_.'

Suddenly, a familiar voice called to him out of no where, as if from the dephs of the shadows themselves. _'JET!'_

"Huh?" The teen lifted his head, looking for the source of the voice. The man across glared, also looking for my voice.

"That girl just doesn't know when to shut up does she, even from the shadow realm."

"Amet?!" Jet called out. "Where are you!?"

"I'm right here, Jet!" I called out, cupping my hands around my mouth and looking up at the shadow-covered Millennium Eye in the sky. "I believe in you! You can win this duel still!"

"But how? I'm running out of options!" Jet said, feeling like giving up.

"Trust me!" I cried as loudly as I could. "I have a plan!"

"What plan could you possibly have?!" the shadow-realm Jet beside me asked.

I took out a card from my deck holder. My Dark Magician. "Only one," I answered, closing my eyes and concentrating. My card began to show a small ball of light and it flew up towards the large eye. On the other side, the ball of light appeared above the shadow game, waiting for the right time to appear.

Jet narrowed his eyes at his deck and finally drew, formulating a plan strategy once he saw the card. "Okay. I play my magic card Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards as I discard two." Doing as the card instructed, Jet discarded two monsters and drew three cards. It was then his eyes widened. "There's nothing else I can do from this point."

"Plan on surrendering yet, boy?" the man said.

"Never!" Jet snapped. "Alright Amet, I trust ya. Now I summon, my Flame Swordsman in attack mode, and place this one card face down."

"I guess you are giving in after all," the Shadow Knight said. "Your Flame Swordsman is still weak against my Beast of Talwar. And now you shall pay the price. Attack my beast!"

Jet shielded himself for the attack damage of his Flame Swordsman, but the floating ball of light appeared onto the field, stopping the attack. Un-holographic winds and dust flew around the glowing purple light. "What the," Jet stared. The light took on a form, revealing itself to be my Dark Magician.

"Impossible! What is the meaning of this!?" the Shadow Knight screamed.

Jet smirked. "It's called help. And now, I activate my face down card, Polymerization, fusing my Flame Swordsman and Amet's Dark Magician to create, Dark Flare Knight!!"

The man put on a senile smirk. "It still won't be able to whitstand my Beast of Talwar's attack," he said as Jet's monster was destroyed. However, Jet stood perfectly still, unaffected.

"Your life points, they didn't reach zero!" the man shouted.

"Duh," Jet said. "You forget, my Dark Flare Knight's special ability. When it's attacked and destroyed in battle, the damage is reached to zero. And not only that, but I get to summon this in it's place! Come forth my Mirage Knight!!"

A new monster was summoned onto the field - a golden knight with long blue hair behind. It had an attack rank of 2800, strong enough to defeat the Beat of Talwar's 2400.

"No! NO!!!"

"Yes," Jet smirked. "Mirage Knight! Attack his monster and win this duel!"

The man shouted as the Mirage Knight destroyed the Beast of Talwar, dropping the Shadow Knight's life points down to zero. As the shadows around them started to disappear, so did the mysterious stranger. All that was left of him was dust in the wind, quite litterally if I must say so myself. the monsters also disappeared, and Jet found himself back in the dark alleyway.

"I've won..." Jet said, then smiling. "I won!!!"

Suddenly Jet heard an engine behind him and turned around. There he saw his father on his motorcycle, taking off his helmet. "Jet, there you are," Joey said, seeing his son with his duel disk. A lost expression came onto Joey. "What happened?"

"Amet's back," Jet said smiling, regardless of his lack on energy.

--

"He won!!" I cheered, jumping and hugging the Jet beside me. However, I soon found myself transparent.

Jet smiled. "I guess you'll be returning to your world now."

I nodded. "Thanks so much for your help. I just wish there was some way I could thank you."

"Hey, you're going back to that other Jet aren't ya? You can pay me back through him." I nodded and I disappeared, floating up to the dark shadowy eye which then disappeared into the night sky.

--

"Amet?" Kisara's voice called gently. Everyone was back in my bedroom at Jet's assumption of my return.

"Any luck?" Mai asked.

Kisara shook her head. "Nothing."

"But she has to be back! I know it!" Jet opposed stubornlly not ready to leave the room until I woke up safe and sound.

"Back from where?" Mokuba asked, earning Jet a sweatdrop.

"Uh, I mean, you know, she should wake up now. It's been almost a day now, you know." Jet sweat underneith his dirty blonde hair. His recklessness of words almost gave away our secret.

Joey made a sympathetic look to his son. "Listen Jet I know you're worried about Amet. We all are. But you can't expect miracles to happen when you want 'em to."

Suddenly my eyes opened and groaned from my mouth, earning stares from everyone around me.

"Amet you're awake!" Kisara exclaimed happily, hugging me as I sat up.

Joey blinked. "Hm, maybe they can."

"I'm back," I whispered in a daze. It then dawned upon me and tears formed in my eyes. Tears of happiness. "I'm back," I sobbed, hugging Kisara too.

"Amet!" Jet shouted as Kisara let go. Jet appeared, standing beside my bed. We both looked at each other first, but I then smiled. We hugged afterwards, making the adults smile, all except for Kaiba and Vincent who kept their emotions to themselves.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you before," I apoligized, hodging him tight.

"And thanks for helping me with the you know what," Jet whispered, mentioning to the previous shadow game.

"Good to have you back kid," Joey said, placing a hand on my head.

"We're so glad you're safe now," Mai said, giving me a quick motherly hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"And those goons who kidnapped us?" I asked with concern, remembering them.

"Arrested. The leader got away though," Kaiba spoke up. I looked up, seeing Kaiba leaning against the wall beside my bed. I smiled and jumped out of bed, running to hug him. This surprised everyone. Even Kaiba was a bit startled by this sudden gesture.

"Thanks for caring, Kaiba," I smiled into his jacket, crying silent tears.

--

It was late that morning. Sunrise to be precise. I had sealed the powers of the Millennium Necklace into my card after everyone left my room to allow me to rest. I was in my bed, looking through my deck. And I came across my Magician's Valkyria, making me smile. _'I'm glad to have you back, Amet_,'

"I'm glad to be back," I replied to my prized monster.

She nodded. _'The stakes and dangers are becoming higher. And you still have one Millennium Item left_.'

"Oh yeah." I just realized, we had already six of the seven Millennium Items. The puzzle, the scale, the right, the rod, the eye, and now the necklace. "And I know the saying how they always leave the best for last."

_'You must talk to Atem soon_,' Valkyria advised. _'Who knows about those Shadow Knights. There could be more of them_.'

"That's true." Who's to say that kidnapper was the only one of his kind. And how did he get his power of sending people to the shadow realm anyway? "Unless, he was also being controlled by the true mastermind."

'_Yes,_' Valkyria nodded. _'But all will be clear as soon as you find the last Millennium Item_.'

"Thanks," I smiled as she disappeared. However I heard a knock on my bedroom door, revealing kaiba.

"Oh, hey, Kaiba," I said, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"First off to check up on you," he replied with crossed arms. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine now," I said with a convincing grin. "I must have gotten real banged up hadn't I, eh?" From what I learned, everyone thinks I've ended up in a short coma. Might as well go along with it.

"Right," Kaiba said, looking at me with slight suspicion. "I was also told by the smaller Wheeler to give you this." With great accuracy Kaiba threw me a card, which I caught. I turned it over and saw the Dark Magician. _'It's the Dark Magician Card I gave to Jet during his Shadow Game_!'

"Wanna explain how you got your hands on that card?" Kaiba interogated, making me look up. Now what?

"I Uh..." I began. "Found it on the streets?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes down at me. "Every duelist knows that the Dark Magician Card has been discontinued for years."

"Well you know me. I'm still an armature duelist remember? You expect me to know all this stuff?" I asked, trying to cover up my tracks. But Kaiba's smart. He wouldn't fall for that. "How am I supposed to know? Maybe it was just luck."

And just like I assumed, Kaiba didn't believe me. Though, he didn't say so. He knew I had my motives for lying, since I didn't lie for just anything. The last person he knew to have that card was Yugi, my father. But Kaiba's seen my deck before, and he didn't see the Dark Magician in there before.

"Just don't do anything foolish, Amet. I don't need you ending up in another coma."

"So you're getting rid of my bodyguard?" I asked shocked.

"You can say you've gained my trust one percent more," Kaiba told, choosing his words carefully. He was still hesitant about letting me off on my own again. Especially with what's happened recently.

"I'll be okay now," I said with assurance, glad he trusted me now. It was nice to know my parents left me with a guardian who would protect me but also trust me. When Kaiba left, I took the Millennium Necklace out from under my pillow and threw it under my bed with the rest. My head laid back down onto my pillow so I could recover my lost strength from the shadow realm. I'm ready now for that last Millennium Item, no prob.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**But besides that, Kaiba Cares ^//////^ don't deny the love**

**And yeah, Jet and Amet, getting closer and closer to the millennium items. Try to guess who has the last one! If you do I migt update the next chapter a little faster. **

**Anyway I gotta go. Busy painting a boardgame. LATUR. .**


	20. The Showdown of the Millennium

_"The Millennium Key?" I repeated, talking to Atem._

_He nodded. "Yes. Thankfully aquiring this Millennium Item won't be as dangerous as the last."_

_"Thank heavens," I sighed out, placing my hand on my forehead. "Getting that Millennium Necklace was such a pain."_

_"Not to mention dangerous," Amet added. "I got worried when your mind was sent to the shadow realm."_

_"Yeah. The shadow realm's such a confusing place. Good thing Jet was able to win his duel and rescue me. That shadow knight's scary."_

_"And who's to say that there could be more of them around?" Atem pointed out. "Keep your eyes open."_

_"I will," I replied in reassurance. "But you have any hints as to who's holding the Millennium Key?"_

_"Not an enemy, that's for sure," Atem smiled. Geez he knew who it was and wouldn't even tell me directly. "And I also think, it's time you come clean to the others."_

_I arched my eyebrows in surprise. "What do you mean 'come clean to the others'?"_

_For the first time in a long time I saw a look of peace on Atem's face. The serene feeling it gave me, scared me, if that makes any sense at all. He closed his eyes. "When you see the owner of the Millennium Key, tell them I said hi, alright?"_

_Confused, I blinked my eyes, deciding not to pursue Atem in question. "Um, if you say so, Atem." This person must be pretty special if Atem's being so calm about it. Maybe for once this search can be a simple one._

I peacefully sat cross-legged on Jet's bed, meditating. Jet himself, meanwhile was sitting on his computer desk chair, waiting for me to 'wake up', as he calls it. A look of pure boredom had remained on the teen's face for quite a while. It'd only be a matter of time until something were to happen.

Jet sighed, spinning around in his blue chair. "I wonder what's taking her so long."

"Hey Jet!" called the his mother's voice from downstairs. "You up there!?" Jet's eyes widened as he panicked. At the moment I was still meditating, and unfortunately for Jet his door didn't have a lock, so there was no stopping Mai who'd burst through the door any second. Mai was the type of mother who wouldn't deal with _any_ excuses, knowing her brutal personality. Jet felt the agony and stress run through his body as he tried to think of a way to get past this. Unfortunately for him, time was running out as Mai's footsteps came closer, and closer. Step. Step.

"Ah to hell with this!!" Jet scared at the top of his lungs as his hands gripped onto his hair. Having no hesitation Jet darted over to me and shook my shoulders at a desperate attempt for me to wake up from my meditation-state. "Amet wake up! My mom's coming!" In the end his tries were futile when my body refused to allow my eyes to awaken. It was like shaking a ragdoll, time-wasting and useless. ANd in Jet's case, nerve-wrecking. "DUDE!!!!" Jet said in a loud voice, hearing his mom's footsteps coming closer to his door. Through the suspense of it all, a last-minute plan entered into the young Wheeler's mind, one he wasn't to inrtrigued with. "I'm gonna get hurt for this later."

Less than a millisecond later he pulled me at the face face and smashed his lips onto mine. All of a sudden my eyes snapped open form the trance, and I woke up finding myself in a long sudden kiss. I would have screamed if not for the door suddenly slamming open just as my eyes had.

"Jet your dad and I are heading over to the store and we were wonderin' if you guys wanted any-" Mai stopped mid-sentence when she opened her eyes and saw her son and his best friend kissing on the bed. Jet was leaning over my laid out figure, and I was too shocked for words. Laying on my back Jet was ontop of me, holding me as if we were making out. Despite my wide eyes of obvious shock and surprise Mai still continued to stare in disbelief. Oh the thoughts that went through _everyone's_ heads.

Finally Jet pulled away from the kiss and saw his mom standing, who was by the way still gaping at the previous sight. With a fake offended voice he said, "Mom!! Knock first!"

'_W-What just happened?'_

"R-Right," Mai stuttered, feeling embarrassed for having walked in with her son. "Sorry 'bout that, guys. Uh, JOEY THE KIDS AREN'T GOING WITH US!!" Mai called loudly, shutting the bedroom door and leaving.

I wiped my mouth and sat up a bit, staring at the door as Jet sighed from pure relief. A warning would have been nice. "Wanna start explaining or should I just skip to the punching?" I asked, giving Jet a suspicious look.

He sent me a cheesy sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Amet. You wouldn't wake up and I was desperate to get you out of that trance before my mom came in."

"So you kissed me," I stated for clarification.

"What is it a bad thing?" Jet asked, hiding a blush he didn't even know he had.

"Well-" Suddenly I shook my head. "Hold on why am I talking about that?? Atem told me about the next Millennium Item!"

"No really??" Jet said with slight sarcasm, making me scowl.

"Anyway," I said, shaking off my annoyed side. "He said it's called the Millennium Key."

"Who has it?"

"Didn't really say," I replied with a shrug. Complicated Atem, always giving me riddles and hints and never a real straightforward answer. "But he said it's someone not an enemy."

"Last time the person wasn't an enemy you ended up being kidnapped and sent to the Shadow Realm. If you think that's an o-kay thing then I can't wait to see what you see as bad."

Good point. "Well I just have to have faith in what Atem told me," I fired back. "But there was something else he told me. Something unusual."

"Can it really be that unusual compared to what we've been facing these past few months?" Jet asked, leaning back against the wall on his bed.

"Atem said that we should tell the truth now," I told less aggressively, trying to figure out what he meant. "I don't think he wants us to keep this whole thing a secret anymore."

"... And this is Atem telling you this?"

"It's true!!"

"Amet think about it! Who'd believe us? It's bad enough that Kaiba has it out for me, but now my mom thinks we have a thing for each other, which is like _really_ bad. I don't think telling everyone we're searching for mythical Egyptian artifacts will help the current situation."

I hated to admit it, but Jet had a point. My guess was that we wouldn't be able to understand any of this until we found the person who was holding the Millennium Key. Hopefully they'd be able to explain what Atem said by confessing.

"They were _kissing_," Joey repeated for clarification with crossed arms. Mai had just told him what she saw and Joey so far wasn't persuaded.

"It's true!" Mai argued.

"Eh I don't believe it," Joey said, shrugging off the assumption. "Can we go now? Those groceries ain't gonna shop for themselves, you know. And what if Amet stays over to dinner? Want us to serve her expired cheese on a cold pizza?"

Mai sighed. "Can you just please check on the kids?"

"So they 'kissed'. What's wrong with it? They're teens. It's about time their stupid hormones acted up-"

"It's not about that!" Mai retorted, hitting Joey's shoulder before calming down once more. "For such a long time now they've been sneaking around everyone's backs for something. They're hiding something from us, Joey."

"Just calm down Mai," Joey said with a calming voice. "If it helps I'll go talk to them. Happy?"

"Thanks," Mai smiled as Joey left the front door. Joey grumbled words to himself as he walked to his son's bedroom door, hands in his jacket. As the distance between him and the room closed in though, he began overhearing Jet and me talk. Joey's old charm of immaturity still sometimes lingered over him, and so he eavesdropped.

"I am not asking Kaiba," my voice said as Joey leaned against the door. "Why the world would I ask _him_ of all people?"

"Hey it's just a suggestion," Jet said in his own defence. "Atem said that the Millennium Key is with a good person. I'm starting from the bottom choice up."

_'So they know about the Millennium Key_,' Joey thought, listening carefully. _'But how the heck do they know about Atem_?'

I took my locket and opened it, revealing the white card. It's image was almost whole, note the 'almost' part. "But another thing I'm wondering about is what'll happen once we _do_ get all Millennium Items. Pegasus never did explain too much about that either."

"I wouldn't be to surprised with another supernatural outcome," Jet sighed, shrugging off the later-matter. "Remember this is all for your parents. Whatever happens after we find the Millennium Key shouldn't be that bad a thing. You said it yourself; you trust Pegasus and Atem."

I nodded. But at the same time the door slammed opened again revealing Joey. A total look of seriousness danwed upon the current atmosphere, especially with the look in his eyes. "Okay you guys spill. How do you know Atem."

"Dad!" Jet said in surprised as he jumped up from his chair. I stood up from the bed, too. Did Joey hear anything? I guess the others would figure it all out like Atem said, whether we told or not.

In the man's eyes was a look of seriousness. It was almost scary. _'Hold on! How does **Joey **__know who Atem is_!?'

"A-Atem? What Atem? Dad that's a weird name you're makin' up here," Jet laughed with a nervous grin, lying through his teeth.

"Quiet," Joey told, glancing over at his son before narrowing his eyes over to me. "Amet, tell me the truth, you know who Atem is don't you?"

I couldn't lie, and I looked down. "I do."

"Amet," Jet said, surprised at me.

"And how much of that did you hear before, anyhow?" I fired back, looking up at Joey and putting up a fight.

"Enough to know what's going on," Joey replied in a less lecturing voice, shutting the door behind him. "And before this goes on, I think it's time I showed this to you guys." Joey then took out something from inside his jacket, revealing a golden item of some sort.

My eyes widened. "No way..."

"Amet what is it?" Jet asked me, wonder why I looked so baffled all of a sudden.

"It's your dad," I said, trying to grasp this all in mind. "He is the one who has the Millennium Key!"

"Seriously?" Jet asked, looking back at what his father was holding. I was right. But it was then that I recalled what Atem told me in my trance.

_"But you have any hints as to who's holding the Millennium Key?"_

_"Not an enemy, that's for sure," Atem smiled. "And I also think, it's time you come clean to the others."_

_I arched my eyebrows. "What do you mean 'come clean to the others'?"_

_For the first time in a long time I saw a look of peace on Atem's face. He closed his eyes. "When you see the owner of the Millennium Key, tell them I said hi, alright?"_

_Confused, I blinked my eyes. "Um, if you say so, Atem."_

So maybe Atem knows Joey, too? Man this is all too weird.

"Just so you two know, I've known your secret for a while now, the two of yous sneaking off and findin' all the Millennium Items, battling in shadow games."

"Wait how do you know all of that?" Jet retorted. He knows that neither he nor I blabbed, so how was it possible?

"As I'm sure you know, the Millennium Items each hold a special power, including this here Millennium Key," Joey started, looking at it in his hands. "This allows me to unlock a person's inner mind and explore their thoughts. My suspicions started when I first saw Amet's deck, and my Scapegoat card."

"Your Scapegoat card?" I took out the card from my belt. The sunlight glared off the card from the window. "This is your card, Joey?"

"Was my card," he corrected. "Back when you were a baby your dad was making your deck. I gave him that Scapegoat card for you."

"Wow," I said, looking back down at it. "I guess so."

"How come you gave HER your Scapegoat card?!?!" Jet interrupted with anime tears, giving me an anime vein since he ruined such an obvious moment.

"Ah pipe down. I gave you a lot of cards from my old deck," Joey told with crossed arms. "But continuin' with my story, I started getting suspicious when I saw that card. Not too long after I found the Millennium Key and I had this dream. A voice told me that it belonged to somebody close by."

"And you suspected it was me?"

"Who else?" Joey said with a scoff. "After all your father went through to get these things it's no surprise you'd end up being the next one tangled up in this mess. Once I figured it out I started penetrating Jet's thoughts in his sleep."

"You spied on me when I slept??" Jet asked in bewilderment.

"Like it matters now?" Joey said back with a shrug. "I kept quiet about it though and played dumb so I could let you guys do your thing."

"So you actually trust us with this," I said impressed. No ordinary parent would allow their kid to do this kind of dangerous thing, let alone keep quiet about it.

"So what do you know now?" Jet asked his dad.

"As of late you guys got six of the Millennium Items," Joey replied, still holding the Key. "But what I didn't know was that you guys knew who Atem was."

"How'd you expect us to find all those items?" I spoke up. "Atem usually comes to me when I dream or when I meditate. He tells me where the Millennium Items are."

"Ain't that the truth," Joey said skeptically. "Who knew that we'd be hearing of Atem again so soon."

"How do you know about him, anyway?" Jet asked with an accusing darting stare.

Joey smiled, reminiscing of his teenagerhood. "Back in the day Yugi, Tea, Tristan and I were the best of friends. We went through everything together. It all started when Yugi solved that Millennium Puzzle."

The Millennium Puzzle? It's almost hard to believe that miniaturized pyramid used to be an actual un-solved puzzle. But if what Joey said was true, then my dad must have solved it.

"After that we all met the spirit of the puzzle who shared a body with Yugi, Atem," Joey continued, leaning against the door, seemingly happy as he remembered the past. "And after a while we eventually found out Atem was this 5000-year-old spirit from Egypt, believe it or not."

"Yeah like we're gonna believe that!" Jet said with an exasperated voice.

"Jet I think he's telling the truth," I said quietly to my best friend, who only looked at me in disbelief. "I mean, Atem looks so much like my dad it's almost as if I can't tell them apart." I pictured Atem in my mind, the same hair, the same eyes, the same skin, the same height. "It'd make a lot of sense that my dad and Atem would share the same body and mind, as hard as that all seems to believe."

"How incredible," Jet said with a smile, finding all of this information truthfully intersting. I was finding out more about my parents past.

"If you want my opinion, I think your parents named you after Atem," Joey said to me with a wink. Now that I thought about it, my name 'Amet' did sound similar to 'Atem'. "I thought we've seen the last of Atem after he went over to the after-life. But I guess I was wrong."

"Man," Jet breathed out, taking this all in piece by piece. "Both of our families are weird."

Joey snuck in a short laugh. "Just wait 'till I tell you about Kaiba."

"What about Kaiba?" I asked, suddenly curious. Did he also have something to do with Atem?

_'If only she knew,_' Joey smiled, remembering how he and his friends traveled back in time to ancient Egypt. "Enough story telling for now. Mai's downstairs waiting for me to tell her that oh-so-important kiss you two had was no big deal. Then again what do I know?" Joey said with a sly smile and a shrug of his hands, making Jet and I blush. "But here, this belongs to you now," Joey said, walked over and holding out the Millennium Key.

I smiled, taking it from him. Finally, I had all seven items in my possession. "Thank you, Joey."

"Don't sweat it, kid," Joey replied, ruffling up my multi-colored hair. He then turned to his son. "And you just keep doin' your job of protecting her."

"I know," Jet said. All of a sudden the three of us heard a loud scream come from downstairs, from Mai.

"AHHHHHH!" her voice screeched.

"Mom!" Jet shouted. Joey ran and led us down the stairs. We jumped through the front door and our eyes widened. There on the street stood more duel monsters. Mai was standing over on the porch in terror. And there was no doubt that there were more monsters over the rest of Domino City.

"Figures something like this would happen once I got the last Millennium Item," I muttered under my breath.

"What in the world?" Joey gaped, starring at the countless monsters on the street. And apparently they were all facing the Wheeler residence.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jet said as he and I stood close. I noticed those Millennium symbols blwoing on the monsters' foreheads.

"Well what are we still standing around for?" I shouted, throwing out my arm and activating my duel disk. "I summon Dark Magician Girl and Magician's Valkyria!"

"Ah I got'cha," Jet smirked, activating his duel disk too and drawing a few cards. "Alright Storm Shooter! Sonic Shooter! Help out Amet's magicians!"

Our four monsters line up in front of the Wheeler residence, ready for assault against the monsters.

"They must be after you," Jet said, steadying his ground. "Don't worry. I got your back."

"Good," I said, nodding.

"NOW ATTACK!" we shouted.

"Cyber-Tech Alligator defend!" Mokuba shouted from outside KaibaCorp. He and his brother were trying to defend the building from the sudden appearance of random duel monsters.

"This is crazy," Kaiba noted as his Blue Eyes Dragons returned his his side. "Where are all these monsters coming from?"

"I don't know, Seto," Mokuba said beside him.

Kaiba hardened his eyes. "Either way we have to find Amet."

"Isn't she over at Joey's?"

"She should be," Kaiba assumed. "But knowing her and that Wheeler kid I'm not to confident in the idea they'd stay inside the house during another one of these monster invasions. Epsecially since it's a city-wide situation."

Mokuba hated to admit it, but Seto was right. Knowing me, they knew I was fighting against these monsters, which the Kiba brothers had already guessed were not holograms.

"ARGH!" I shielded myself from the fall of another enemy duel monster. Jet and I were holdin' up pretty good so far, but not forever. I drew another card at a desperate attempt for more fire power, however this time a magic card.

"Amet look out!" Jet called as I looked up, seeing a monster about to strike me with it's weapon.

Quickly I threw the magic card into my duel disk, the equip magic card Rod of the Mind's Eye. Instantly the rod appeared in front of me, making me blink. The monster growled and I screamed, grabbing the rod in front of me and holding it up, surprisingly blocking the attack. A huge beam of purple redish light came about, blowing away all of the monsters presently in my path. When I opened my eyes, I blinked, seeing a trail of smoke.

Jet and his monsters looked at me baffled. "Since when can she do that?" Jet said with a sweatdrop beside his head. "Wait, if magic cards work here, then that must my magic cards work too!" He drew a magic card and played it. "Go Salamandra!" And soon enough a giant flaming sword appeared in front of Jet. Grinning he grabbed it and started helping out his monsters in battle. "Sweeeet."

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" I shouted in pure excitement, jumpng at another monster and taking it out with my Rod of the Mind's Eye. I even saw Jet following my example. However as he slashed and destroyed one monster, I saw a giant dark looking dragon sneaking up behind him for a surprise attack. That is, until a black and red blast got the monster, saving Jet.

"What the..." I looked back at the house porch, seeing Joey with a duel disk. Never thought I'd see the day. And returning to the house roof was the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Whoa," I said, gaping at the sight.

"Go my Harpie Ladies!" shouted Mai's voice, and I felt them fly right by and past me, helping out my two magicians.

"No way,' I said with a bright smile, turning around and seeing Mai in a distance, an activated duel disk on her arm.

A smirk appeared on her face. "You don't think we stopped dueling because we've outgrown our teenagerhood do you?"

"Not one bit," I smiled, facing forward and running to continue battle.

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Mokuba drove in his convertible for the street where the Wheeler's house was. Seto's three blue eyes blew above and beside the car in protection from other monsters.

"I hope Amet's okay," Mokuba said, holding on in the front seat.

"She better be alright," Kaiba said dangerously. He had this unusual urge of protectiveness over me at the moment, not that he'd ever admit it.

"AH!" shouted my Dark Magician Girl as she was finally destroyed, having taken her toll in battle. I put up my arms as the damage almost blew me backwards. My rod was also gone. My Magician's Valkyria continued battling near me.

"Why won't they stop?" I gritted through my teeth. I was running out of options. "Jet how you holding up!?"

"I feel, like I'm in gym class!" Jet shouted, throwing his sword before attempting to catch his breath. "And that's not a good thing!"

I guess I wasn't the only one getting tired. All I could hope for was that Joey and Mai could keep this up until Jet and I regained our energy. _'I need help Mom, Dad. What am I supposed to do?'_

"_The Key_!"shouted my Magician's Valkyria, looking at me from battle with telepathy. "_You must seal the powers of the Millennium Key! Hurry_!"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, taking out the key. At that moment I felt multiple pairs of eyes darting over at me.

"The monsters," Jet said, looking up. "They noticed the Millennium Key." Jet watched as the monsters slowly walked towards me, others flying above and over their heads. "AMET! RUN AWAY!"

"No I have to seal it!" I shouted back, opening my locket. I was about to begin the process of transferring the Millennium Key's power into the white card but that was when an air-born duel monster flew down at me. Joey, Mai, and Jet watched wide eyed along with our monsters. Especially my Magician's Valkyria.

It all happened in slow motion. I was attacked and throw all the way down the concrete street.

"NO!" Jet shouted, still on his knees low on energy. The Millennium Key escaped my grasp and was thrown alongside the street like me. The sound of its clink was loud enough for Jet to hear, and he stood up, holding his arm with his right foot supporting his body. Once I stopped rolling, laying on the ground, all of the monsters began disappearing to the sky and into thin air.

"Amet!" Mai called out, her Harpies and all our other monsters disappearing. As Mai ran over to help me, Joey ran over to his limping son.

"Hey Jet slow down there," Joey said, grasping onto the boy's shoulders. "You're in no condition to run."

"But Amet..." Jet said in a weakened and strained voice. At the same time a red convertible car arrived on the street and skidded to a stop. Kaiba stepped out of the car with Mokuba.

"Just our luck," Joey comented as he and Jet realized who'd arrived.

Kaiba scanned the area for me, and when he found me in the arms of Mai, his eyes widened. "Amet!" Mokuba shouted, having no hesitation to run towards the two girls.

"What are you doing here, rich boy," Joey said as he an Jet stood up straight.

"Looking for Amet, what else, mutt," Kaiba said, making Joey glare with a vein in his forehead.

"Amet won't wake up!" Mai said desperately as Mokuba took me, trying to gently shake me.

"She took a nasty fall to the head," Mokuba said, inspecting my unconscious face which had a few scratches from my last blow.

"What happened to her," Kaiba demanded.

"Hurry call for help!" Mai shouted almost in tears as Mokuba dialed his phone for an ambulance.

Joey's eyes softened as he gazed at Mai and me. "It's nothing. Just an accident-"

"No," Jet interrupted, making his dad and Kaiba look down at the injured teen. Jet kept his gaze down. "Amet said no more secrets, remember?" To be honest Jet felt reluctant about that decision, but as much as he disliked Seto Kaiba, Jet felt it was time he knew the truth. He couldn't deny it, especially now.

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._

_"Where am I...?" I said in a weak whispering voice._

_"You're back home, sweetie," Mai said, sitting beside me on the bed and pushing her hand through my hair as gentle as she could._

_"Home...?" I looked up at the women touching my hair. She looked vaguely familiar, even a bit. "Who are you?"_

_--_

_"And you're telling me that Yugi's old imaginary friend is talking to Amet," Kaiba said with crossed arms._

_"Would you just listen to reason and admit that Atem's real!?" Joey snapped at Kaiba._

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter!  
No school day because of the snow, bu now I'm getting worried about a lot of things for it. Nevermind. It's probably me just being paranoid again. **

**Happy snow day everyone**


	21. Searching

I was currently in my bed in the KaibaCorp building, resting in slumber. The doctors had released me from the hospital so I could stay home, which Kaiba had insisted be done. Right now he, Mokuba, Joey, Mai, and Jet were in the room.

"So the doctors said she'd wake up any time soon?" Jet asked, sitting beside my bed.

"Yeah," Mokuba answered. Twice I ended up bedridden this month.

Suddenly a moan escaped my lips, and everyone look at me. My eyes opened. It was all a blur first, but then I saw clearer colors. I found myself laying in a bed, warm and comfortable, save for this throbbing pain in my head. "Where am I...?" I said in a weak whispering voice.

"You're back home, sweetie," Mai replied, sitting beside me on the bed and pushing her hand through my hair as gentle as she could.

"Home...?" I looked up at the women touching my hair. She looked vaguely familiar, even a bit. "Who are you?"

The woman sent me a look of shock. "I-It's me, Mai. Remember?"

"Mai... that's a nice name," I said, glancing over to the cream-colored wall in a distance.

Mai hardened her gaze and looked up at the rest of the people in the room. "You don't think she has amnesia do you?"

"Amet!" Jet said, standing up and coming to my other side. "Do you remember anything?"

"That's my name? Amet?" I asked, the woman's hand still in my hair. "And you're...."

"AW MAN SHE LOST HER MEMORY!!" Jet cried out in panic.

I blinked my eyes. _'What a strange boy...'_

"She must have hit her head in a certain angle if she had to have gotten amnesia," Mokuba said skeptically.

"B-But this thing's only temporary right?" Joey stuttered, looking at Mokuba in horror.

"I can't really answer that, Joey," Mokuba told sadly.

"I'm sorry everyone," I spoke up, looking down. Whoever they were I must have been causing them a lot of grief.

"Hey now this isn't your fault," Mai said sternly. "Can you remember anything at all, Amet?"

I concentrated. My mind tried to retrace anything from the past, but all I got was this strange symbol of an eye. I figured it was just a figment of my imagination. "Nothing."

Mai made a sympathetic smile at me. "Well I'm Mai. And that over there's Jet, my son."

"We're best friends," Jet said with a determined smile as he made a fist, hidden from sight.

Mai chuckled. "And that's Joey, my husband," she told, me looking up and seeing a blond-haired man with a similar look to Jet. He nodded at me. "And that's Mokuba and Kaiba."

"Oh," I said once the introductions were finished. "And I'm Amet right?"

"That's right," Mokuba nodded, glad that I was at least close to okay.

"Wait," I said, still feeling a bit tired. "Who are my parents?"

Everyone in the room suddenly grew silent and looked at each other for a way to answer my question.

"They're gone," answered the man named Kaiba.

"Seto," Mokuba said in a different voice.

"My parents are gone?" I repeated, trying to sink that in. "Oh.

Jet saw the saddened look in my eyes. "Amet..."

"Way to go, Kaiba," Mai glared.

Joey sighed and looked at the adults in the room. "Uh, guys, could I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?"

"What about, Joey?" Mokuba asked.

"Just come on," Joey said as he headed to the door. Mai and Mokuba left the room as Joey waited by the wall. He turned his head around. "You too, rich boy."

"What makes you think I'll go out there to listen to what you have to say," Kaiba answered in his usual cold tone.

"Hey this is about Amet," Joey told first. "So unless you wanna be out of the loop for the rest of the year, then come on. You think I'm gonna enjoy talking to you?"

With a grunt Kaiba turned his heel, walking towards the door and out. Once it closed, Jet remained silent. "I guess he's going to tell them," Jet said, the two of us looking at the door.

"Tell them what?"

Jet smiled at me. And he took out this strange golden object that resembled an Egyptian ankh. "This is called the Millennium Key, one of the seven Millennium Items. We've collected all of them just now."

"What for?" I asked, confused.

"For your parents," Jet told me. "We're looking for them, and in order to do that we had to collect all seven Millennium Items."

I looked back down at the sheets and clutched them in my hands. "But, Kaiba said..."

"Forget what Kaiba said!" Jet said with a grin. "He doesn't know the whole story. But there's one thing I want to ask you, Amet."

"Um, sure."

"You think you can remember how to seal the powers of a Millennium Item into your locket?" Jet asked me, making me glanced down and take an apparent necklace out from under my shirt. It resembled a duel monsters card, and when I opened the locket it revealed a blurry white card.

"What is this?" I asked, starring at it confusingly.

Jet sighed with a sweatdrop. "This is gonna take a while."

--

"And you're telling me that Yugi's old imaginary friend is talking to Amet," Kaiba said with crossed arms.

"Would you just listen to reason and admit that Atem's real!?" Joey snapped at Kaiba. Even after all these years the man still refused to admit that there was anything special about Yugi besides his dueling skills.

"But you're saying that those Millennium Items are back, right?" Mokuba asked.

Mai looked down as she leaned against the dark hallway walls. "I remember being sent to the shadow realm one time," she said, reminiscing of those bad memories at Battle City so many years ago. "And the kids are going through all that...?"

Joey nodded. "Believe it or not, yeah. But they've made it pretty far without our help, especially since they felt they couldn't tell us."

"So now what," Kaiba said.

Joey's head went downward. "If I'm right, Amet has to seal the power of the Millennium Key into her card, but that's only if she gets her memory back. But that's not all."

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"From what I was told in this whacky dream, in order to seal the powers of the Millennium Key, Amet needs the rest of the Millennium Items present with her," Joey explained. "But we have no idea _where_ she stashed them. And with Amet's memory gone..."

"What a tough situation to be in," Mokuba said. "You think Jet could know where?"

"It's possible," Joey said, scratching his head.

"But the foremost matter is that we need to get Amet's memory back at all costs," Kaiba said, walking down the hall and leaving the group. "And I won't stop at anything until that goal is accomplished."

"Why don't I get a good assured feeling from that?" Joey said with a frown once the older Kaiba brother disappeared.

--

"WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS ARE?!?!?!" Joey shouted at his son, shaking his shoulders.

Jet managed to throw his dad's arms off him with his mom's help. "I told you don't know! Amet never told me where they were."

"Well this is just great," Joey said over-panicking.

"Relax Dad. I'm sure wherever Amet hid them it's in a safe place," Jet tried to persuade. "I mean, after all this time no one else has found them from their hiding spot, wherever that is."

"But you guys need them in order to seal the Millennium Key's power," Joey reminded with Mai behind him.

"I know that now," Jet said, looking down. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Amet gets her memory back. And not just for the Millennium Items. But, because she's my friend. And it hurts to know she can't remember anything about us."

Mai sent her son a sad sympathetic look before exchanging glances with Joey.

--

Kaiba sat in his office, doing research on his computer.

"Even to this day my KaibaCorp satellite still traces onto every duel disk in use on earth, including Amet's," Kaiba said as he typed. "It's hard to believe I almost forgot about that feature of my own invention."

"And why are you doing this again?" Mokuba asked with a confused look.

"_Amunet Mutou, Age 14, dueling history records found,_" announced the female voice of the computer. Kaiba's eyes scanned the computer monitor.

"What's it say?" Mokuba asked, coming up behind his brother.

"Apparently Amet hasn't even been in that many duels," Kaiba noted. "They're mostly with Wheeler's kid."

"Probably for practice, I guess," Mokuba suggested.

Suddenly something caught Kaiba's eye. "Hold on," he said. "Outside-Duel use... She's been fighting monsters."

"What?"

"Did you forget? Those duel monsters have been popping up everywhere in the Domino City area for months. And out of most, Amet's spent her time facing and battling with these monsters whenever they seem to appear."

"And she's managed to keep this all from us," Mokuba added, getting worried for my safety.

Kaiba clicked on the window that'd show him my deck, the deck he knew my father left me nearly a whole decade ago. "If it's Yugi that Amet's looking for then by all means that'll be the first thing she'll remember."

Mokuba looked sideways at Kaiba. "What do you mean, Seto?"

Kiba stood up and took his suitcase, placing it onto his desk. It revealed all of his dueling cards and his duel disk. "If all goes according to my plan, Amet will be perfectly fine soon enough."

--

The school bell rang, signaling lunch break for the students of Domino High. I exited class, following Jet the entire time.

"So how are you enjoying school so far?" Jet asked me.

"Everything's fine," I replied with a smile, holding onto my bag with both hands. "But I still can't remember anything."

Jet nodded in responce. "It was worth a try. This whole new semester schedule hard for _me_ to remember, so I guess we're both new at this."

"Hello Jesset, Amunet," greeted a white-haired man, walking up behind us.

"Bakura! Just the man I wanted to see!" Jet grinned, placing his arm around me, who at this time wore a lost expression on my face.

"I've heard about your condition, Amet," Bakura said, looking over at me. "How are you?"

"I-I'm okay," I answered with a nervous convincing smile. Who is he again?

"Amet this is our history teacher, Mr. Bakura," Jet told me, as if on cue. "We have him after lunch now. Before we used to have his class right before break."

"Ah," I said, making note to remember that. Throughout the entire day I've never seen Jet act so normally around a teacher. Mr. Bakura must have been a special case then.

"Anyway, I've been looking for you two," Bakura said with his British accent.

Jet blinked. "What for?"

"Hi guys!" greeted a voice popping out from right behind Bakura. It was a light blue-haired woman with one of the most heart-warming smiles I've ever seen. Her sudden appearance from behind Mr. Bakura make Jet yell and jump back.

"K-K-KISARA?!?! W-Where the heck did you come from?!?" Jet shouted as Bakura and I retained our calm demeanor.

The long-haired woman giggled, fully stepping out from behind the history teacher. She wore a cream-white colored blouse and a long brown skir that reached her knees. "Seto's told me about Amet and her memory loss. I wanted to come by and see you."

"So, you came to Domino High to visit me during school hours?" I asked with a slight sweatdrop.

"Not without good reason," Kisara told us. "How would you guys like to come to KaibaLand with me after school?"

"Eh?" Jet and I both said as we starred in shock.

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._

_"So Amet," Kisara started, coming up behind me. "What do you want to do now?"_

_"I don't know. This place looks great and all but I don't really know where to begin to try and get back my memory."_

_"Ah who cares about instinct I say we hit the corn-dog stands!!" Jet shouted, grabbing my arm and running off suddenly, panic and surprise written all over my face._

_--_

_Jet growled. "No fair! Amet doesn't remember the first thing about dueling!"_

_"ARGH!" I shouted, shielding myself with my arms as Kaiba's Sword Stalker destroyed my Night Wing Sorceress._

_--_

_"You can't keep Amet away from boys forever," Kisara smiled._

* * *

**Hey, it's Sam again!**

**Sorri I hadn't updated in a while. Homework and junk. Surper cold school. Friend's birthday. Ehh you know. People stuff.**

**Anyway happy belated S.A.D! Single Awareness day, accoridng to my friend. Or Valentine's day, whatever. Or in my friend's case, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!  
So much celebration in the course of one day ^^**

I'll be reuniting with my old adventure gang from middle school this Saturday to celebrate our friend's 15th birthday. Oy I feel so happy about this week that I don't even care abotu the school's heating problems.  
And the snow in my place is nice and slow and gentle, so I got to walk around the block and I feel so fuzzy inside, heeee!

**I miss walking around the block. I used to do that a lot before the heavy snow came in.  
Can't ride my bike because it's in the back of my garage. Can't scooter becuase the back whee's broken, and can't skateboard cause I'll fall again ;_;**

**  
Aw whatever. BUY GUYZ!!!**


	22. Memories of Dueling

After school Jet and I were both riding in Kisara's car to KaibaLand. The two of us were still in uniform with our school bags.

"Hey Kisara, can I ask you a question?" Jet asked, leaning up behind the driver's seat.

"Sure," the woman replied kindly.

"Why are you taking us to KaibaLand all of a sudden?" Jet asked confusingly. Not that he didn't like the free treat, but _why_ though?

"You know just as well as I do that before Amet lost her memory she was in love with dueling," Kisara began, making Jet look at me. He noticed my shy personality as I kept my head down, hugging my school bag close to me. "Perhaps spending a day in a duel monsters theme park will spark some memories, don't you think?"

"No that you mention it it seems like a plan," Jet said, pondering the idea.

I was listening to their conversation. And inside, I was hoping that I _would_ remember something. Throughout the school day Jet had tried reminding me of the game Duel Monsters. I didn't remember a single thing about it. I didn't even know I was a duelist, let alone had cards of my own. I had my deck inside my bag, but I hadn't even looked at them yet. Who were my cards and me? Was I a good duelist? A bad one?

_'Either way I just hope I can get my memory back, and fast._'

Arriving in Kaiba Land, Jet and I gaped in amazement. Jet wasn't kidding when he said it was a duel monsters theme park. There were dozens of rides based on the game, too. A Scapegoat and Kuriboh ride for younger kids, a Blue Eyes roller-coaster, a dragon merry go round, and even a winged-beast ferris wheel.

"I gotta hand it to Kaiba, this place looks pretty sweet," Jet smiled, rubbing his nose.

"So Amet," Kisara started, coming up behind me. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. This place looks great and all but I don't really know where to begin to try and get back my memory."

"Just follow your instincts."

I looked down, looking somewhat saddened. "But... "

"Ah who cares about instinct I say we hit the corn-dog stands!!" Jet shouted, grabbing my arm and running off suddenly, panic and surprise written all over my face.

Kisara smiled as the two of us ran off. "How cute."

Jet and I spent the day as if we were little kids at the carnival. He took me on rides, played games, and we took pictures in photo booths. Even if I wasn't remembering any more memories, I still had fun.'I'm glad Jet's my friend. What would I be doing without him?'

"Hey Amet," Jet said, walking up to me with cotton candy in both hands.

He gave me one and I smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't sweat it," Jet smiled, immediately digging into his. As I slowly ate mine, Jet noticed my distracted look. "You okay, Amet?"

"I'm alright," I answered. "So far I've become familiar with duel monsters, but," I took out my deck, the front monster being the Magician's Valkyria. "But I still can't remember my own."

Jet smirked, finally taking a pause in eating his cotton candy. "If it's a duel your curious about then I know the perfect place!" Eventually after finishing my cotton candy I found myself standing in front of this giant blue dome, almost resembling Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe.

"From what I hear around school this is supposed to be the KaibaDome, the world's largest dueling arena," Jet grinned. "I figured it might be a good place to check out if there's a duel in there. Maybe watching a good match will jog your memory a bit."

I lowered my stare. " I hope so." Following Jet's advice, we went inside the duel dome. However, it wasn't long until we found out that no one was inside. The lights were out, and the entire place was empty. We walked along the railings of the place.

"Weird, no one's inside," Jet commented.

"Maybe we should leave," I advised, staying close to Jet. "I don't think we're supposed to be inside here."

"Hmph, I didn't see a 'closed' sign on the front door anywhere," Jet said. "You know the old Amet had a good sense of adventure."

"Well not at this moment!" I retorted, only for a trap door to open under me, making me fall down under.

"Amet?" Jet turned around, seeing the trap door close. "Amet! Where'd ya go?!"

A wiring sound echoed throughout the entire dome and the spotlights came on, making Jet shield his eyes. In the bottom center of the duel dome the floor opened up, raising a new ground. A large area for dueling. I soon found myself rising up on a platform, scared out of my mind.

"Amet!" Jet shouted, gripping onto the railings. "How'd you get down there!?!"

"You expect me to know that answer!" I retorted with an anime vein. Suddenly anotherr rising platform came up on the other side of the area, showing Kaiba.

"Kaiba?" Jet and I both said.

"It's about time you got here, Amet," Kaiba said with crossed arms. On his arm was a duel disk, and he was holding another.

"Kaiba what are you doing!?" Jet shouted.

"Amet, you're going to get your memory back one way or another, by dueling me," Kaiba said, earning Jet and I shocked expressions.

"What?" I asked, having the feeling of fear travel down my spine. Kaiba threw at me a duel disk and I caught it, thankfully. But only barely.

Jet growled. "No fair! Amet doesn't remember the first thing about dueling!"

"Why do you think I'm doing this, Einstein," Kaiba said back sourly. "Now activate your duel disk!"

"B-But..." What do I do? The probable only thing I knew what to do was how to insert my deck into the duel disk. That's no help at all.

'You'll be fine, Amet,' said my Magician's Valkyria.

"H-Hey, you're that card," I said, remembering the top card on my deck, the Magician's Valkyria. But, it was only a card.

_'I'll guide you through this, don't worry,_' she said reassuringly.

"Well," Kaiba spoke up. "I'm waiting."

I put on a concentrated face. "Alright Kaiba you're on!"

"What??" Jet retorted. "Amet are you sure about this?!"

"Not really, but what harm could it do?" I took out my deck and put it into my duel disk. "Let's duel!"

Kaiba smirked. "Smart girl."

"I see the duel's begun," Kisara said, walking up beside Jet.

"Kisara?" Jet blinked. "What are you doing here??"

"To watch the duel of course," Kisara answered, looking downwards to the duel arena. "I'm hoping that this plan will work and that Amet's memory can return."

"Plan? You mean Kaiba wantedfor Amet to wind up here?" Jet asked in disbelief.

"That's the idea," Kisara nodded. "Kaiba knows how much Amet loved duel monsters. So what better way to return her memory than to force her to duel? And so, since I owe a great debt to Seto for saving me before, I decided to help him."

"BY TAKING US HERE?!?!"

I drew my first five cards. "Alright, I start out by summoning my Apprentice Magician, in defence mode!"

Jet sighed from relief. "At least she has something to defend her life points, for now."

"You want us to look through Amet's room?" Mai asked in offence.

"It's what Kaiba wanted," Mokuba said in his defence.

"The day I take orders from Kaiba is the day I burn my own deck!" Joey shouted. "And for the record, I say going through Amet's room is a bit out of line."

"How else are we going to find the Millennium Items? It's not like we're loking for her diary or anything," Mokuba pointed out. "Now are you guys gonna help me or not?"

Mai and Joey exchanged confused expressions.

"AGH!" I shouted, shielding myself with my arms as Kaiba's Sword Stalker destroyed my Night Wing Sorceress. I was already down to my last 1200 points.

"Man, Amet's loosing bad," Jet said in worry. "She hasn't even touched Kaiba's life points."

"Don't give up on her so easily, Jet. I've never seen Amet's deck in a duel before, but then again neither has she," Kisara said, remembering my memory loss. "But when she told me about her dueling when we first met, she looked like a real expert in the game."

"If she can ever remember," Jet commented. "And throughout the duel Amet still hasn't remembered anything."

"I'm sure Seto's thinking the same thing," Kisara said, looking at the brown-haired CEO.

Jet suddenly made an accusing face. "Do you and Kaiba have a thing for each other or somethin'?" A blush a appeared on Kisara's face as Jet's eyes widened. "Oh man you and Kaiba-MGPMHPMH!" Kisara had covered Jet's mouth before his voice could be heard or become any louder.

"Please be quiet, Jet," Kisara pleaded with a nervous face, making Jet stare at the blue-eyed woman. "It's not like that at all. It's just..."

"Ohhhh, you _like_ Kaiba, but he doesn't know," Jet said in realization. "Wow. I find that hard to believe."

"Just promise me you won't tell him," Kisara said, bowing.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Kisara," Jet said with a hand on the back of his a sweatdrop as he shook his hand in front of him. '_Great. First I find out Amet has amnesia and now I find out somebody actually LIKES Kaiba. What has the world turned to?_'

'_What am I gonna do?_' I looked at my hand, seeing no strategy forming in mind. '_At_ _this rate I'll loose. And I still can't remember anything!_'

'_Then I think it's time I step in,_' said another voice from inside my head. Suddenly I found myself in a dark place. The arena was gone, the dome was gone. Just me.

_"Where am I?"_

_"Amet," said the man's voice. In a distance I saw someone with multi-colored hair._

_"You... seem so familiar..." I said, squinting my eyes a bit._

_The man continued walking up to me. I had half a mind to run away, to anywhere. But by that time the man's finger's had touched onto my forehead and I saw a series of visions. Myself as a small child with a mom and dad, then me living at KaibaCorp, me playing at the playground with Jet, me dueling._

"_Awaken!_" said his voice. I opened my eyes, and I saw myself back in the dueling arena.

"I-I'm dueling...?" I said to myself. I tried remembering. I remembered my parents. My friends. My cards. "I... have my memory back?"

"Thanks to the Pharaoh," said my Magician's Valkyria.

I nodded and turned forward. "Now back to the duel." I drew my card. This'll come in handy. "I place one card face down! In defence mode!" The hologram of a card appeared on my side of the field next to my Card Ejector. "Next I activate my magic card, Twister! By paying 500 of my life points, this destroys your Crush Virus Card!"

I watched as the hologram of Kaiba's card shattered.

"No matter," Kaiba said. "I still have my three Blue Eyes, and you only have two lines of defence. Blue Eyes attack her face down card!"

I watched the monster's bright attack reach my faced down Magician of Faith.

"Thanks to my Magician's special ability, when it's destroyed in battle I'm allowed to bring back one magic card from my graveyard and return it to my hand. And guess what I picked," I smirked, showing him my revived magic card, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh. "With this I bring my Kuriboh from my deck onto the field! But that's not all. Now I sacrifice my Card Ejector and my Kuriboh to summon, Buster Blader!!"

A powerful monster appeared onto my side of the field. "And thanks to his special ability, my Buster Blader receives 500 attack points for every dragon you have on the field! And I count three." The attack points of my monster turned into 4100. "Now go Buster Bladder and destroy Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Able to destroy one of them I had two left to go. I've finally made a dent in Kaiba's life points.

Seto smirked. "That's quite a come back there, Amet."

"I know," I smirked back. "I'm surprised you actually complimented me."

"Wow, Amet actually destroyed one of Kaiba's dragons," Jet grinned, looking down from the railings. "It's like she suddenly got better."

"That's because she got her memories back," Kisara smiled in thanks.

Jet's eyes widened and he stared at his companion. "What?"

"Look down at Amet's face."

Jet did as Kisara said and narrowed his eyes to see. And on my face he saw the old look of determination and spirit, no longer one of shyness and hesitation. "You're right." Jet and Kisara weren't the only ones who has made this realization. I didn't know if this was a hallucination or not, but I could've sworn I saw Kiaba place his hand on his duel disk, meaning a forfeit. But, that's impossible. Kaiba's never lost a duel, let alone surrendered one.

But it was reality, because I noticed all of the holligrams disappear on the KaibaDorm platform arena.

"You surrendered...?" I whispered in question.

"Does it matter?" Kaiba said. "You have your memory back don't you? It would've been pointless for the duel to continue. I would have beaten you in the next turn, anyway."

"Sure you would've," I smiled in thanks. I looked down at my duel disk and watched it turn off.

"Amet!" shouted Jet's voice, running up behind me.

"Jet," I grinned as he tackled me in a hug, making us fall down laughing. Kaiba couldn't help but glare at that scene, but relaxed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Kisara.

"Let them be. They're happy," Kisara said in a quiet gentle tone. "You can't keep Amet away from boys forever." Kaiba ignored her comment, making Kisara giggle inwardly. "You're a good dad, Seto."

"I'm not Amet's father," Kaiba clarified.

"Yes, but you act like it."

After the afternoon events in Kaibaland, we had all taken the limo back to the KaibaCorp building. Upstairs Jet and I returned to my bedroom, only to find it a total mess, Mokuba, Joey, and Mai inside it. How they had come to turn the entire room upside down was beyond me. That was my job, and I kept the place clean, too.

"W-Wha..." I said with a priceless expression.

"What possessed you guys to do this?" Jet asked, looking around for one ounce of something left untouched. He found nothing of the sort.

"Kaiba told us to do it!!" Joey shouted instantly, making Mokuba glare and Mai hit him.

"Figures," I said annoyed-sounding with a sweatdrop.

"What the heck were you guys looking for?" Jet asked.

"Those stupid Millennium Items!" Joey snapped, looking ready to pull his hair out. Suddenly he was in front of me on his knees with anime tears flowing from his eyes. His hands were folded in a pleading begging position. "Please tell us where ya hid them??"

"Did you check under the bed?" I blinked. Mokuba turned around and bent down, lifting the bottom cloth of the bed. And surely there under were all of the Millennium Items, each one perfectly as fine as they were found.

"Wow," was all Mai had to say. She was speechless that how such a simple hiding place was so easily overlooked, and by them.

"Hey wait a minute, Amet remembered where the Millennium Items were," Joey just realized, then turning to me who wore a happy grin. "YA GOT YOUR MEMORY BACK!" Joey shouted, bringing me into a huge hug that lifted me off the ground.

"D-Dad let her down!" Jet retorted, feeling somewhat embarassed. But what else would you expect from Joey Wheeler as a father? Mokuba and Mai smiled from the background as we got our momentary happy ending. However, this wasn't the end. I still had to seal the Millennium Key into the card. And who's to tell what'll happen after that?

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._

_"Yes. You share the same powers as your father before you, who once controlled the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle," Valkyria told me._

_--_

_"What did Atem say this time?"_

_"It wasn't Atem," I clarified sternly before mkaing a smile. "It was, my parents..."_

_--_

_"ALRIGHT FIELD TRIP TO EGYPT!!" Jet cheered, his joy-enriched voice echoing throughout the Domino High hallways._

_

* * *

_

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a while.**

**I probably decided to post this now becuase of my cheery mood. Two of my friends and I just baked brownies, at them all, played LIFE, cleaned the floor, washed dishes while singing to princess songs, and played with a half-hour long game with a quarter.**

**Now, THAT, is how you have fun without phones or computers. **

**Heh, that's just what I needed this winter vacation.**

**A n y w a y I just wanted to ask you guys this question and then answer some others:  
-Yes The Ishtar Family will be appearing very soon  
-Do you want to see more KisaraxSeto moments?  
-Do you want to see more AmetxJet moments?  
-Any more pairings I'm missing?  
-Any other ideas?**

**Just asking. This is for you readers whom I do not deserve to have becuase you're all to awesome.  
Peace.**


	23. Seeking the of the God Cards

That night, I was comfortable in my pajamas, everyone now having gone home, orders by Kaiba. And Kisara was back with us again. It made me wonder what her relationship to Kaiba was. They were awfully close looking.

"But that doesn't matter right now," I whispered, hanging upside down from my bed and taking each of the Millennium Items out from under the bed to place up on top. The Millennium Puzzle, the Millennium Eye, the Millennium Ring, the Millennium Necklace, the Millennium Scale, and the Millennium Rod. I placed the six into a circle on my bed. The moonlight from my three tall windows on the side of the wall shined onto the pale sheets. I took out the Millennium Key out from under my pillow and opened my locket, revealing the nearly completed card.

Well, this is it. "I don't care what Kaiba says. I'm doing this tonight." Kaiba and the others had advised I seal the Millennium Key's power tomorrow morning in case something drastic were to happen, and I'd need help. However, I couldn't wait another five hours for dawn to arrive.

From the center of the Millennium Key a small rift of its power began transferring. I also noticed ffter that was completed, I looked at the card, my eyes widened at. It was still incomplete.

"B-But how?" I said quietly, starring into my card-holding locket. "All of the Millennium Items are present. What could I have done wrong?"

"_It_ _still requires your power, Amet,_" said my Magician's Valkyria, appearing beside my bed transparently in the moonlight.

"My power?"

"_Yes. You share the same powers as your father before you, who once controlled the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle,_" she told me. "_To complete this final process transfer and infuse some of your energy into the card._"

Doing as she told me, I nodded and placed my fingers on the card. Closing my eyes I concentrated as if I were meditating again to contact Atem. I felt energy flowing within me, and traveling down to my fingertips. Eventually I opened my eyes and found the card glowing white, along with the seven Millennium Items.

"What's happening...?" I asked as my eyes widened. An overbearing flash occoured which caused me to hold up my arms. "AAAHHHH!!!"I found myself holding my legs close. I was in water, drifting downward, sinking. The water was so soft on my bare skin, but I was scared to open my eyes.

_"Amet..." said a familiar sounding voice._

_"Atem?" I asked wearily._

_"No," it answered._

_Deciding to overcome my fears, I squinted my eyes open, despite the water. And in a distance I found two figures. A brunette woman and a man similar to Atem. Actually compared to the man, Atem and he looked exactly alike, sounding alike. Could it be...?_

_"Mom...?Dad....?"_

"Amet!" shouted Mokuba and Kaiba, running down the halls late at night. They burst into my room to find me laying on the floor, the Millennium Items scattered on my bed.

"She didn't...!" Mokuba started, however Seto Kaiba ran into the room and to me, picking me up.

"Amet wake up!" he told sternly, shaking me as gently as possible. Fortunately I opened my eyes, and found myself back in the real world. Mokuba was standing in a distance while Kaiba held me protectively.

"Kaiba... Mokuba..." I said weakly, as if I had just woke up from a dream. Remembering that dream, a smile appeared on my face. "I saw my mom and dad..." I said lastly before closing my eyes to rest.

Mokuba and Kaiba starred at me in complete shock before looking at each other questioningly.

"She saw her parents?" Mokuba repeated.

"Probably some dream," Kaiba said, standing up with me sleeping in his arms. "Take those Millennium Items and place them back under her bed. Amet won't be going to school tomorrow. She'll be staying home. Amet needs her rest."

Mokuba nodded. "Right."

--

It was after school another day, and Jet was riding on his bike as fast as he could to the KaibaCorp building. He sped through the sidewalks and streets, almost hitting a few obstacles on the way. You know, crossing guards, cars, old ladies. Then again, he was a Wheeler.

"Outta my way! Excuse me! Make room!"

Arriving in the parking lot of KaibaCorp Jet threw his bike into the bushes and ran back to the front lobby door. Ignoring the receptionist, who saw Jet as a regular visitor, Jet sped up the elevator and to my floor. Sure enough after a few seoncds' rush he arrived in my room, where I was sitting in bed looking through my cards.

I looked up. "Jet. You're here."

"Hey," he greeted, throwing his school bag aside. "I got worried when you didn't show up for school. It's not like you to be absent. But then again, this is like the billionth time you've ended up bedridden this week."

A small chuckled emmited from my voice. "Sorry if I worried anyone," I apologized, looking down.

"Nah don't worry about it," Jet reassured, finally catching his breath. "But what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just fell out of bed last night and Kaiba said I stay home today."

"Kaiba," Jet grimaced, making me laugh. "So what made you fall out of bed?" he asked on a brighter note, glad he was able to make me smile.

I looked over his shoulder to make sure the door was closed. When I did, I then motioned for Jet to come closer. "Last night I sealed the power of the Millennium Key into the card."

"You what?!" Jet jumped. "Why the heck did you do it so early?!"

"I couldn't wait," I pouted with crossed arms. "But, when I did, with all of the Millennium Items, I had this weird dream."

"Great, another freaky vision," Jet sighed with a roll of his eyes. "What did Atem say this time?"

"It wasn't Atem," I clarified sternly before mkaing a smile. "It was, my parents..."

Jet starred at me in surprise. "Your parents? You serious Amet?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And... it felt so strange to hear my dad's voice again... calling to me." I twiddled with my fingers. "Even though nothing really happened, I'm glad I was able to hear my dad's voice again."

"As long as you're alright," Jet out of pure relief. The boy felt partly happy for me. "But what happened to the card?"

"Look," I said, taking it out of my shirt and clicking it open. Jet leaned over and saw the card's picture.

"It's just that Millennium Symbol. We worked our backs off for that?"

"I'm guessing we're still missing something," I said, closing the locket. "My Magician's Valkyria doesn't know what to do. And I'm asked Atem, too. There's still something we need in order to activate and complete it, I guess."

Jet brought a finger to his chin, formulating a plan. "Amet let me see that card one more time."

Slipping the card out of my locket for the first time since I received it, I handed the card over to Jet. He glanced over it closely and observantly, as if trying to search for some hidden message I probably missed. "Hm... Did you ask Pegasus yet?"

"Oh yeah," was all I had to say. Why didn't I think of that? "Quick get my laptop," I requested, pointing over to the side.

Moving over in my bed Jet sat beside me with the open laptop. Placing it on my lap, I started typing into the keys to get Pegasus on web cam. Hopefully he knew what we had to do from here. A window appeared on screen, showing Pegasus at his desk.

"Little Amet! What a pleasant surprise," Pegasus, as full spirited as before.

"Hi Pegasus," I grinned, nodding in greeting. "We got all the Millennium Items."

"Your kidding," he said with a gasp. "But then again I'm not that surprised. Well done, I must say."

"Okay enough with the cheesy flattery we're stuck," Jet said, turning the laptop towards him while holding up the former-white card. "Amet's sealed away all the powers of the Millennium Items and then we end up with this. What gives!"

Pegasus merely chuckled. "Jesset boy you merely have only a piece of what you need in order to reach Mr. and Mrs. Mutou."

"Now you tell us," Jet said with a sweatdrop.

"What is it we need to do?" I asked right after, pushing Jet's head out of the way with my hand.

Pegasus having seen the card we were holding closed his eyes. "Like I said before, that card is only a piece of what you need to find your parents, Amunet. That one card you have contains the power of all the Millennium Items, including your own. And now all you need is a little power boost from the Egyptian God Cards."

"The Egyptian God Cards?" I repeated, completely lost at the phrase.

"Dude you don't know what the Egyptian God Cards are?!?!" Jet snapped at me.

"I don't know very much about them," I answered unsure. "I remember that my dad used to have them but that's it."

"Pegasus do you know where the cards are?" Jet requested.

"Unfortunately I don't. That's one fact your father has kept secret all this time," Pegasus told us. "Use the resources around you to search for the cards. Ever since Yugi boy disappeared the God Cards were just as big a question. No one knows where they are."

"So how do you expect us to find them?" Jet said with a face.

"Not my problem," Pegasus shrugged right before shutting of the window.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Jet shouted at the laptop screen. "Ugh, now I know why Kaiba hates the guy so much."

While Jet glared at the laptop screen, I tried too think. Where could the God Cards have gone? Did my dad leave them with somebody like he did with everything else? Or could my dad have them right now, wherever he is? _'No. My dad's smarter than that. He knew he was getting himself into something dangerous and time-taking so he must have put the God Cards in a safe place. Just... where_?'

--

That late afternoon, I was dressed up in decent wear besides my pajamas. After wandering the hallway I made it to Kaiba's office. Only he would be working this late. As I approached the door it opened and I saw Kaiba at his desk. He glanced up, seeing me.

_"_Kaiba, I need to ask you of something," I spoke up, walking in as if this were nothing. After all that's happened lately I don't think talking to Kaiba should be much of a problem.

"What is it."

"I need to find my dad's three Egyptian god cards," I stated, making Kaiba's head jump and his eyes stare. It's not every day you get to take Seto Kaiba by surprise, let alone see it.

"Why would you need to find those?"

"I just do," I answered simply. Like I'd tell him they were instructions from Pegasus? He'd go berserk! "Please help. I really need you. Plus I know you have the potential to. If you were able to get your hands on all the Blue-Eyes White Dragons then surely you should be able to find the cards I need."

Kaiba sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "If you must know, I've already gone searching for them."

"You have?" I asked surprised.

"Let's face it, Amet. Anyone would be willing to get their hands on those cards, including me," Kaiba told. "They're un-traceable in my book."

"Oh," I said, again at a dead end. If Kaiba couldn't find those cards then who could?

--

"YOU KNOW?!?!" Jet and I exploded at Bakura the next day at school.

"Of course," Bakura replied, still calm and smiling.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier??" I said to our history teacher.

Bakura laughed. "You two were only focused on collecting the seven Millennium Items. You didn't have any need for those Egyptian God cards. At least not then."

"Well we do now!" Jet retorted.

Bakura glanced out the window on the hallway's walls. "Back in the day the gang and I had friends in Egypt, the Ishtar family, former tomb keepers of the nameless pharaoh. As an archaeologist I still keep in touch with them."

"And your telling us this why?" Jet said with a face.

"Because they're the ones who have the cards, nimrod," I told with a slightly annoyed expression and a sweatdrop to boot.

"Percisely, Amet," Bakura nodded.

"But how the heck are we supposed to get to Egypt!" Jet pointed out. "Even with all the adults knowing our secret now I doubt they'd let us fly there. Especially after the Duelist Kingdom thing."

Jet had a point. "Maybe I can help with that," Bakura spoke up, making us look at him. In his hands was one of the Domino High field trip permission sheets, filled out by Bakura and designated for Cairo, Egypt.

"Wow," I said, impressed with such a sudden and right-there plan.

"Hold on," Jet said, snatching the permission slip and reading it over. I watched his eyes go left and right as it scrolled down the paper. "800 DOLLARS?!?! FOR A FIELD TRIP?!"

"It's a pretty bargained price for a trip overseas," Bakura pointed out.

"That is true," I said as I looked over at the permission slip.

Jet scoffed. "Easy for you to say. Kaiba's rich so it's easy for him to pay off the field trip. No way would my parents let me go for this much loot." Just as he said that a mischievous grin appeared on Jet's face. He took out a black marker and began scribbling something on the slip before extending his arm out to me. "Here Amet, here's _your_ permission slip."

I snatched it from him and read over it to see what changed Jet made. "You made my price 1600 dollars?" my voice said flatly.

"Hey you can pay for us both can't ya?" Jet said slyly with his arm around me, only for a vein to appear on my forehead.

"Did you forget Bakura still needs your parents signature, smart one?" I said back.

"I think I'll let this one slip," Bakura smiled, making my mouth hang open.

"What??"

"Ha ha in your face!!" Jet yelled at me with pointing arm.

I sighed, placing a palm to my forehead. "I need to hang out with normal people one day."

"ALRIGHT FIELD TRIP TO EGYPT!!" Jet cheered, his joy-enriched voice echoing throughout the Domino High hallways.

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._

_"Now arriving in Cairo Egypt," announced the pilot._

_--_

_"Sooo," Kayla said, folding her clothes on the bed._

_I threw the stuff out of by bag. "So what?"_

_"What's the deal between you and Jet?" Kayla asked as if it were an obvious question. "You two obviously have a thing for each other."_

_Why the heck did I have to get stuck in a room with her?_

* * *

**Well there's that. After a whole week's woeth of winter vacation I am finally returning to school tomorrow.**

**Can't wait to see my friends and all, but I'm gonna miss the morning freedom, you know?  
The entire week I've been sneaking out of my house so early in the morning to go to the playground before my parents would wake up. And then I'd sit on the swings for like an hour or so on the swingset, just like me and my two childhood friends used to do as little kids.**

Sorry. I'm feeling all sentimental latey. I've finally reunited with some old classmates over break and we were crying half the time from happiness, save for when we had to act-and-cry to make a crime-movie. But besides that I'm glad we had that reunion.

**Although, I do miss my two old friends. **

**I'm still looking for them, wherever they are now. **

**Anyway, gotta go. It'll be late soon and I want to go outside and get some fresh air. The weather in my place is always perfect around 3:00.  
****Have a good week everyone^^ **


	24. Arrival in Cairo

And within a week's time, I was in my room, packing my duffel bag for the trip. Somehow Bakura was able to buy his students the plane tickets and get reservations in a special hotel in Cairo. As for Jet, he just told his parents that he was going on a trip with me and Bakura somewhere. Of course they believed that and he was packing as well.

"I'm so excited," I smiled as I folded two pairs of clothes.

"_You should be_," said my Magician's Valkyria, appearing beside the walls. "_But like many times before I sense a danger awaiting for you in Egypt. The same danger that your parents had faced before they disappeared_."

"I'll be just fine," I grinned, looking at her. "I've got you, don't I? Oh! I almost forgot." Running over to my dresser I picked up my duel disk. "Almost forgot this. No telling when I'll be needing this baby."

And soon enough I'll have my dad's three Egyptian God Cards in my possession. Hopefully that'll be all I need to find and bring back my parents.  
The following day I was dressed up and well rested from a good night's sleep, something I haven't been having the luxury of for a while. Kaiba himself had decided to escort me to the airport with Mokuba, something I never really thought he'd do. It was then I decided to test his patience and asked if we could bring Jet with us. Sure it struck a nerve in Kaiba, but it was quite funny how he really had no choice in the matter.

"We're finally here," I said, looking out the car's window with Jet. We were at the airport and we exited the car, each holding one duffle bag for our belongings.

"Have a safe trip," Mokuba said with a hand on my head, ruffling up my short messy hair.

"Thanks," I chuckled before giving Mokuba a hug. I then turned to Kaiba, who was standing over beside the car in a distance. I smiled and I ran over to him and gave him as well a quick hug. I looked up with my arms around him, seeing his somewhat surprised and distraught expression. "I'll be good, Kaiba."

Deciding to let go I finally did and ran off with Jet and into the airport. "Bye guys! See you in four days!"

At our gate where Bakura was waiting, we called us over. Apparently only a few of the students from the class had gone, considering the price of the field trip. Probably like four other kids. Three boys and one girl.

"About time you guys got here," remarked a boy.

"You didn't think we'd miss our flight to adventure did ya?" Jet smirked with his hands folded behind his head.

"And you came just in time. Our plane's about to take off," said Bakura, appearing in front of us.

Boarding our plane to Cairo Egypt, us six students and Mr. Bakura took our seats. Luckily I was able to get a window seat, and next to Jet at that. Bakura sat in the aisle across from us. I could care less where the other students sat.

"I can't believe we're actually getting out of this place," I said, looking out the window. Anxious excitement began to run through my veins.

"Oh yeah. I forgot this is your first plane ride," Jet commented, looking over at me. "Nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? After all we've been through I think I can handle a 14-hour long plane ride." If only that were the truth. The minute we took off I began feeling very uneasy and half the time I would be praying to the heavens I wouldn't feel so sick as to throw up. Geez I can pilot a Blue Eyes jet but I can't ride a plane. Isn't there something wrong with that picture?

Fortunately I had Jet to help me take my mind off the air, and we decided to have a duel with our duel monsters decks using those small table things in front of us. If I was right they were for the food trays we'd get after a few hours.

Overhearing our duel, Bakura smiled, glad to see us happy, while we could be.

By some miracle those 14 hours passed by like a light bulb being shot by Jet and a slight shot. He and I spent most of our time dueling, talking about the game, basically all just positive stuff that kept my mind off the fact we were riding up thousands of feet up in the air. The food was decent, and we got pillows and blankets for our sleep.

Oblivious to this fact, by the time my eyes had givin up on me and drove me into a deep sleep, my head had fallen onto Jet's shoulder, making him blush. Bakura and the other students had noticed this, only for jet to reply with a quick, "Shut up!"

"Now arriving in Cairo Egypt," announced the pilot. Now early in the morning, the small group of us exited our plane and arrived in the airport.

"Now what, Mr. Bakura?" I asked, looking around while holding my duffel bag over the back of my shoulder.

"My friends should be here to drive us to the hotel we'll be staying at," Bakura explained.

"Ah, your archeologist friends," Jet remembered while staring at his odd teacher.

"Bakura!" shouted a voice, making all of us turn around. And sure enough there were three figures walking towards us through the crowd of people.

'_They must be the Ishtar Family_,' I thought, only for Magician's Valkyria to appear beside me.

"_I can sense the three God Cards in their possession_," she said to me telepathically.

"Bakura, it's so good to see you," said another white haired man.

"Likewise, Marik," Bakura smiled in reply to his old friend's welcoming greeting. "These are my students, Kevin, Derek, Kayla, Simon, Jet, and Amet."

"You know, my friend, I never thought I'd ever see you as a teacher," said the woman with long black hair.

'_You have no idea how right you are_,' Jet thought inwardly, being smart and keeping his comments to himself. I noticed the other man with tattoos on the side of his face glance down at me. Noticing this I quickly looked down to the side, suddenly shy. I was never very keen around too many people.

"Well let's go to the van. The quicker you guys get unpacked the sooner we can start the tour of Egypt," Marik said, motioning for us to follow.

The van ride wasn't very long. The city part was very exquisite, but I still longed to see the things that'd help spark memory of my parents. Clues, artifacts, something. Unconsciously my hand went to my card-shaped locket where the mysterious Millennium Symbol card was kept hidden. Jet noticed this and expressed his worry through his facial expression.

Here in the hotel by the borders of the city, Bakura explained to us that we'd be sharing rooms in twos, while Bakura got his own room. That last part sort of got Jet all fired up for another argument, typically, but luckily it was subsided before we could attract any unwanted and embarrassing attention.

"Alright. Girls with girls, boys with boys," Bakura said, handing us each a key. "Kevin and Simon. Jet and Derek. And Kayla and Amet." I glanced over at Jet, somewhat sad I couldn't share a room with him. All the harder to keep secrets. "Once you're all done unpacking I'd like you all to come back to the lobby at noon."

Following Mr. Bakura's instruections I went with Kayla to our room, which had two huge beds for each of us and enough living space to manage. It astounded me at the new but temporary living quarters we'd be staying at. I'm one who doesn't get out much, much less on a vcation.

"This is nice," I said with a small smile.

"I guess," Kayla said in a less enthusiastic tone, walking over to her bed and throwing her two huge bags onto the mattress. She looked over at me standing by the door. "You only brought one bag?

I glanced over at it. "Yeah. Not really much to bring with me."

Kayla arched her eyebrow in question. "You're a strange girl, but you're not annoying so I guess you're alright," she said with a wink.

I blinked my eyes. Was that a compliment? "Um, thanks... I guess."

--

"A bed!" Jet shouted, instantly running over to his and falling into it. Exhaustion was one of the many things that could easily take Jet out in a snap.

"It was a simple plane ride, doof," Derek said, calmly walking over his his bed.

Jet picked his head up and glared. "Whatever." '_Why'd I have to get stuck with THIS guy_?'

--

"Sooo," Kayla said, folding her clothes on the bed.

I threw the stuff out of by bag. "So what?"

"What's the deal between you and Jet?" Kayla asked as if it were an obvious question. "You two obviously have a thing for each other."

"What are you talking about," I asked as if she were crazy. See this is why I don't have any female friends.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Deny it all you want, Amet. You'll cave in eventually, one way or another." She then gave me a mischievous smirk. "Even if you need a little help from little old me."

"I don't need help in anything you're suggesting," I said back stubbornly.

Kayla replied with a shrug and we continued finishing our unpacking. Oh well. It could be worse. Taking my deck into my belt Kayla and I left the room to head down to the lobby. There all of the guys were waiting.

"Here they are now," Bakura announced, getting the guys' attention.

"About time, too," Jet smiled.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked Bakura.

He simply smiled at me. "We'll be going into the town's bizarre."

"So we're going shopping?!" Kayla asked in excitement as I made a sweatdrop and stepped away one step. However I wasn't able to fully escape Kayla's grasp because she suddenly grabbed me into a tight hug and started talking nonstop about all the possibilities that could happen while we were out. How embarrassing. It took all the good inside me to remind myself that Kayla was still a decent person.

"This is why I don't hang out with girls," said one of the other students as they all watched Kayla hug me into death. By now I had swirly eyes and a limp fatigue.

--

And just like Bakura said, all of us were walking down the sandy roads of the Egyptian market place. This place was set aside from the city. It's almost surprising a place like this still exists. Luckily Marik was there to guide us, along with his two older siblings whose names I learned were Ishizu and Odion.

"What an amazing place," I murmured as I saw dozens of stands selling various items. Clothing, antiques, jewelry. You could find almost anything around here, unlike back home where all the shops made shopping sound so... unauthentic.

"So you see something you like? My treat," Kayla offered, turning her face to me. Her medium blond hair whipped to her back as she did.

I shook my head in response. "I'm good. Thanks though."

Kayla made a scoffing noise before crossing her arms over her white jean jacket. "You know you're the only girl I've ever known who isn't very much into shopping." Isn't that a surprise. Doesn't she know by now I'm not like her?

"That's Amet for ya," Jet commented, coming up next to me.

"Hey it's duel monsters cards!" shouted Simon, one of the students. This announcement made the rest of the boys run to the stand that sold the said cards like it were the lunch line back in Domino High.

"Boys," Kayla said with a face that showed only embarrassment.

"Actually I kinda find it interesting," I opposed, smiling at Kayla and catching her interest.

"I guess we're stopping here first," Bakura grinned, happy I was finally content with a stand. I went over to the stand as well with Kayla, the guys making space for us to see. So many cards? In a place like this? Wow.

"See any card you want, missy?" said the old man sitting behind the table.

"Amet I didn't know you were into duel monsters," said Kevin, one of the students.

"Of course she is! She's Yugi Motou's kid!" Jet shouted with a smirk, making me smile and laugh nervously. Did he really have to blab that out loud?

"Go on Amet, get something. I'll pay for it," Kayla told me, snapping me out of my embarrassment. My eyes darted down to see her taking out her red purse. "It's probably the only thing you'll buy in this entire place, anyway."

Deciding to accept the girl's offer I nodded and turned my attention over to the selection of cards up for sale. After scanning over what they had my eyes landed on one particular card, a magic card. But what sparked my attention was the picture on it. There were five people in the card's picture. They were Domino high students, seeing they were wearing our uniform. But the oddest detail was that they all looked like younger versions of my parents, and Tristan, and Joey, even Duke Devilinfrom Duel Academy. It was odd seeing an image of them all teenagers, let alone on a duel monsters card. "Excuse me, what's that?"

"Ah, an interesting choice," the man said as he picked up the card from the table. "This is a magic card called Unity."

"Never heard of that card before," Simon said as we all looked at it.

"But of course! This card is one of a kind, hand-painted by Maximillion Pegasus himself. Seeing these cards are out of print and with such a limited number of them out in the world, it'll fetch me a high bargain. So girly, will you be taking it?"

Perhaps this card could come in handy with finding my parents. Heck I didn't even know what the card was supposed to do. "What's your price-?"

"She'll take it!" Kayla intercepted, coming up beside me and slamming her palm the table. Everyone from behind us was lightly taken back by the suddenness of the event.

Deciding to talk some sense into Kayla, I started to speak again. "I-I didn't even say-"

"No way, Amet. You want that card then you're getting it," she said assertively. "Besides, do you even have any money with you?"

"Um, I , uh..." Truth be told all I had in my pockets were coins and a candy wrapper. I didn't think we would be shopping on the field trip. I was only thinking about the real matter at hand, my parents.

"The price is 75 dollars," smiled the man.

"WHAT?!" Jet snapped, asserting himself to the table in between Kayla and me. "THAT MUCH FOR ONE CARD!?! ARE YOU MAD?!?!

"It's a deluxe card in the game. A very valuable antique," the man winked.

Holding another sweatdrop in my hair I turned to Kayla again with a nervous grin. "M-Maybe you should take care of this one, Kayla."

She girnned in victory. "Thought so."

--

Back in the hotel I was sitting on one of the couches in the hotel lobby, staring at the new card I had just received. After our travels through the bizarre, Bakura and the Ishtar family escorted us back here to the hotel.

'_What a strange card. And Pegasus created this apparently over a decade ago, too_.'

"Still lookin' at that card?" Jet asked, coming up behind me and the couch. He leaned over the couch with his elbows.

I nodded. "Don't you find it weird? It's our parents."

"Really?" Jet asked in disbelief, taking a closer look at the card in hand. "I didn't notice."

"Well maybe you would've if you didn't argue with that man about the price," I told with a slight glare.

"Come on you have to admit that 75 dollars is a lot for a single card," Jet pointed out with a shrug. "I coud've bought four decks worth of cards for that much."

"It doesn't really matter too much right now, though," I said. "It's almost been the end of our second day here and we still haven't found a trace of my parents except for this card. And it doesn't help very much."

"Well, it just so happens _I_ brought something of use for our little scouting," Jet grinned, taking out a piece of papyrus paper.

"You... bought a piece of paper?" I asked unsure. What was the significance about it.

"Not just a piece of paper, Amet. See when I was going thorugh the shops I saw this dude selling a bunch of freaky 'magic' stuff. And there I got this."

"And what's the significance of buying this, again?"

"Look what's on it," Jet said, showing me the writing on the paper. On it was an outlined map of the town as if drawn by a simple black marker. "A lot of what the guy was selling looked pretty, fake, but when he said that this was a map that leads to the 'Realm of Shadows', I had to get it."

"Realm of Shadows, huh?" I repeated. "Sounds a lot like the shadow realm."

"Exactly," Jet nodded. "And look at the date of this thing. It's been around for a long time."

"1990," I read. "That is a pretty long time."

"Maybe your dad bought a copy of this when he and your mom came here last," suggested Jet.

"You think they were trying to find the shadow realm?" I asked, suddenly worried.

The boy shugged. "Can't say it's for sure, but it's a possibility. But look. I was able to trace this map to a more recent map," Jet said, taking out a folded geographical map of town. "If this is the hotel, and that's the route to the realm of shadows, then the finishing point on this map is..."

"The Shrine of the Millennium Stone," I finished, reading it both maps. "The Millennium Stone. Wonder what that is."

"Can't be anything normal, I assume. It has the word 'Millennium' on it," Jet remarked. "But if I'm right that Shrine of the Millennium Stone thing must be the way to the realm of shadows."

"And hopefuly that's where I'll find my parents," I added slowly in realization. A smile began to make its way onto my face. So it's a plan. We have an estimated amount of two days left to fnd this Shrine of the Millennium Stone. "So how do we get there?"

"You're honestly asking that question?" Jet asked, making me chuckle. We're masters of running away.

"We can't be too haste, though. We'll do our research tonight and tomorrow morning we leave."

"It's a plan," Jet nodded with a grin.

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._

_"That's right," Ishizu remembered. "Fate takes people on such surprising roads."_

_A sound came from Marik's nose. "All when I thought we'd seen the last of the pharaoh."_

_"The pharaoh is communicating with Yugi's daughter," Ishizu stated, remembering what Bakura had told them at the beginning of their visit. "Only fate can tell what lies in store for us."_

_--_

_"Kaiba?"_

_"Yeah," I said, sounding a little weary and distant. "I've lived with Kaiba just about all my life. Makes me wonder what'll happen when I do find my parents."_

_--_

_"Follow that man,"said my Magician's Valkyria. "Trust me."_

* * *

**Finally, the next chapter. - by the way THANK YU FER ALL OF DA REVIEWS!!!! I feel all fuzzy inside, again.  
**

**And sorry it took a while. My laptop broke down, just when I thought I was no longer imune to braking computeral devices. ;_;  
I'm using my old desk computer again in the mean time. AND THIS TIME I SAVED MY STORIES ON A USB SO HA TO TECHNOLOGY!**

**But yeah. Can you believe it's already March? Only around two or three months until my freshman year's over  
T_T I liked my freshmen year. I don't want it to end yet. Gah.**

**Aside from my OVERRATED rant. HAPPY MARCH and all that. Byeeeee  
**


	25. Venture to the West

That night, I did research on my laptop sitting under my covers. After doing some comparing to the map Jet found, I discovered that the Shrine of the Millennium Stone was located on a land separated by a large body of water, over on the west of town in a place historically called the Valley of the Kings. So I guess the only real way to reach the shrine is by boat. All the more difficult the task will be.

'_Great. Just great_.'

And to make matters worse, it seems that the entire shrine had collapsed over a decade ago. It's long gone now, but we still have to get there. No matter what!

"_You and Jet are still proceeding with your plan of escape_?" asked my Magician Valkyria's spirit.

I nodded in reply, glancing to my right. "It's the only lead we have." My tone of voice was serious, overlapping my invisible and transparent nervousness. I clutched my hands together. "I guess it's a good thing I brought the Millennium Items with us. Sounds like we'll be needing them. And my deck."

"_Then I suggest resting before tomorrow_," Valkyria advised. "_You and Jet will want to leave as early as possible before any of the adults figure out your scheme_."

"Right," I nodded, closing my laptop, along with the only light in the completely dark room.

--

The next morning, having woken up early, I packed my small duffel bag with some snacks for the trip. All seven of the Millennium Items were inside, along with my duel disk. Once I zipped the bag closed, I looked at my deck sitting on the side table beside my bed. I picked it up. The top card on the deck was that Unity magic card.

'_Looks like this is it. No turning back now_.' A frown appeared upon my soft lips. '_I just wish I was able to talk to Atem last night while I slept. It'd help to get his advice about this_.'

Oh well. Not like I could do anything about it now. With that in mind I also kept my parents thoughts with me. Im actually gonna find them. I slung my bag over my shoulder and quietly exited the room, careful not to wake the still sleeping Kayla. It was only sunrise, afterall. I carefully shut the door so it made only a small barely hearable click. When I turned around, I saw Jet had done just the same thing.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Always have been," I remarked back. With that we ran down the carpeted halls of the hotel floor. The map was tucked away safety in my jacket pocket, to guide us on our journey. I know my parents are watching over me, wherever they are. They're here to protect us, as we are here to save them.

"They're leaving already," Marik said as he and his sister Ishizu watched from the hotel balcony. Their eyes gazed upon out running figures as we drove away in a cab to escape the city's boundaries.

"They're very smart for their age," Izhizu commented, hugging her arms. "Brother, can you not help but worry about them?"

"I'm not worried," Marik said with a grin, folding his arms behind his white hair. "They're good kids. They can take care of themselves just fine out here." They felt a brush of wind go past them. "Besides, it's what they came here to do, according to Bakura."

"That's right," Ishizu remembered. "Fate takes people on such surprising roads."

A sound came from Marik's nose. "All when I thought we'd seen the last of the pharaoh."

"The pharaoh is communicating with Yugi's daughter," Ishizu stated, remembering what Bakura had told them at the beginning of their visit. "Only fate can tell what lies in store for us."

--

After many hours of traveling around Egypt, Jet and I found ourselves holding up pretty well for a couple of 14-year olds. We ran into strange obstacles, some scary, some funny, but all in the end just a part of the venture to our destination. And to think we cold be doing school work right now back at Domino.

As of now we were both sitting by the docks, waiting for the ferry that would take us through our final road to our finish line.

"Today has been pretty sweet," I said with a smile, relaxing and sitting on the ground near the edge of the docks, Jet sitting beside me. "A lot less restricting than home."

"That's because no one knows us here," Jet chuckled. Back home everyone would be so protective and restrictive of us because we were kids.

"Here. We can have these while we wait," I said, looking into my bag and taking out two full red apples.

"Awesome! You brought food!" Jet shouted excitingly, taking his apple.

"Don't choke now," I joked, biting into my piece after rubbing it on my shirt. We sat there a few seconds, watching the humid sea waves bounce back and forth. For once I could smell the salt from the seas as it floated secretly amist the air; rather relaxing when you look at it. I glanced at Jet, who seemed to be deep in thought about something. Kind of unusual, considering he was even holding a piece of food in his hand. Back home he would have finished the entire fruit by now. "Something on your mind, Jet?"

"Huh?" he asked, looking at me suddenly. A hint of surprise was evident in his eyes. "Oh, sorry. It's nothing."

"And you say I doze off," I said, biting the apple again. "Something bothering your back home?"

"Well duh. My parents are always bothering me at home," Jet remarked. "But that's not really it."

"So what is it? Come on you can tell me."

A blush appeared on the teen's face, unknown to me. In reality he was thinking about what his parents had told him a while ago, about him and his best friend falling for each other. Realizing where he was Jet tried to forget the entire ordeal at the moment.

"H-Hey there's our ferry!" Jet announced, standing up and seeing a boat riding over the ocean in a distance, right by the blue-red horizon. It looked pretty far but it won't be long now.  
Once the ferry came we took our two bags and boarded the small ship. This ferry would be making a stop over by that west island.

"Yugi's daughter will be coming soon," said a mysterious beige wearing figure from atop the ferry. He then disappeared into thin air once the ferry began to move once more.

Riding a ferry was much more relaxing to the state of mind compared to a plane. That night I was up at the deck. The cooling wind was cold against my face, but I didn't mind. The feeling coursing through me at the moment reminded me of how I'd sit atop the school roof. guess it wasn't all that different even all the way out here. Jet came up from behind me.

"Still out here, I see," he said. "Why don't you come inside? It's pretty cold up here."

I shook my head. "I'm alright." A grin appeared on my face. "Just think. We're getting closer and closer to finding my parents."

"If we can find those God Cards first," Jet remarked. "Remember not only are we heading to the Shrine of the Millennium Stone, but we also have to look for those cards."

He had a point. I got so caught up with following the map I forgot about the Egyptian God Cards and my locket. Remembering the little trinket I picked it up in my hand, looking at its cover and resemblance to a duel monsters card. "Looking at this locket, it makes me wonder about Kaiba."

"Kaiba?"

"Yeah," I said, sounding a little weary and distant. "I've lived with Kaiba just about all my life. Makes me wonder what'll happen when I do find my parents."

"Ohh. You're wondering where you'll end up," Jet realized before looking over the railing and down into the dark ocean waters. "I never thought of the situation that way."

I gazed down at the locket once more before dropping it back to dangle from my neck. "Oh well. That's a matter for the future. Right now I'll have to focus if we want to get to the bottom of this."

"I'm sure you will," Jet smiled, placing an arm around me. It gave me warmth from the cold and I leaned my head on his shoulder tiredly, smiling faintly. I'm glad to have someone like Jet around. Not a lot of people would go through this much trouble for me, especially in this type of situation. Then again not a lot of kids have this type of adventure, traveling the world, no strict adults, knowing there's always going to be a new page of excitement every day of your life.

'_I think I'm beginning to understand what Atem meant by not keeping anymore secrets_.'

And for the rest of the night we stayed like that in the same position. It would be a while until we reached the island, anyhow.

--

The next morning, the ferry had made a stop on the docks of a strange island. It looked like an entire desert of canyons and rocks.

"This is where the shrine is?" Jet asked in disbelief as we got off the boat.

"Guess so," I replied, taking out the old map. This was an uncharted area, so there's no telling what's here. "We'll have to travel on foot straight ahead west. The shrine is all the way at the other end of the place."

"If we can get there," said Jet with slight worry.

Beginning to walk, we followed he path on the map as best we could. This included crossing broken rope bridges, side-climbing large rock-formations, and always dying of thirst. It wouldn't be long until our canteens would be empty.

"Ah who am I kidding, we're lost," I said depressingly as Jet and I dragged ourselves through a steep canyon. "This map's useless. How long have we been wandering this place, anyhow?"

Jet looked at his watch. "About an hour or so."

"Ugh." I hung my head low, my arms dangling downward like a zombie. I practically feel like one at this point. However, when I brought my head up I saw something in the distance; a man in a long white robe and white cloth around his head.

"Who's that?" I muttered under my breath.  
"You're probably getting some desert hallucination, Amet. Forget about it," Jet said next to me.  
Hallucination or not I still could see a man far off.

"_Follow that man_,"said my Magician's Valkyria. "_Trust me_."

I nodded and brought my neck back into an upright position, starting to run as if I had just drank a gallon of water. Jet looked up as well, a bewildered expression appearing. "Amet where're you going?!"

"Come on! We're almost at the shrine!" I shouted, still running to catch up to the white-robbed man. Jet groaned and held his head back before running after me. Although I couldn't help but feel the connection. We were close, and there's no denying it.

By the time we caught up to the place where I saw that stranger, he was gone, as if the sand of the desert ground below us had whisked him away. "Where'd he go?" I said to myself, Jet arriving behind me and out of breath.

"Amet I think you should rest. You're delusional," Jet said with his hands on his knees.

"Am not!" I shouted back. But it was way too hot for me to yell at any high volume right now. Suddenly a calming expression appeared on my face as I noticed something beside us. It was a huge pile of rocks and boulders. Was this it?

"Amet?" Jet asked, standing up straight amd waving his hand in front of my face.

"This is it," I said, starring at the desert rocks. "This is the shrine."

The boy beside me arched an eyebrow. "Like I said before, you're delusional. This is junk."

"No you dolt. I read online that the shrine was caved in over a decade ago. The shrine must be under all this," I explained, bending down to get a few small boulders out of the way.

"You're kidding me."

"Would I be doing this if I were kidding?" I argued, looking up. Jet sighed and threw his bag, helping me. Soon enough we found an entrance on the ground. A hole. Taking a rope I brought I tied it to a larger boulder.

"Now what's the plan?" Jet asked with slight anxiety as he tried to catch his breath.

"We're going down," I replied, pulling to the rope to make sure its secure. "What else do you expect us to do from here on out? Leave this consicuous hole lying around fro graverobbers?" If there _were_ are graverobbers anymore.

Jet's eyes cracked. "Okay. I've walked through a desert. I've acted as a human bulldozer. But I am not jumping down a hole."

"Want me to go alone?" I said back, getting ready to jump.

He blinked his eyes. "Ladies first?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Well here goes. I jumped off the ledge and down into the darkness, holding onto the rope strapped around my hands. Soon enough I reached the ground, which seemed as solid as stone. Some grains of sand were present from when they fell through the edges of the hole above. Looking up I noticed it was like gazing at the sun, seeing how dark it was down here. "Alright Jet! It's safe!"

As Jet took his turn to go down the hole, I lit up an oil lantern from my bag to light up the place. Once Jet was settled and I adjusted my eyes, we gazed at the sight. It was like an Egyptian tomb of some sort. Hieroglyphics on the wall, a platform stone altar, and on the platform alter was another hole leading down into deeper darkness. Some fallen pillars were present around the room, showing that this wasn't the stablest of places to be in.

"Let's make this quick. I have a feeling this place could cave in at any minute," I said, shinning the lanturn in all directions.

Jet made a scoffing sound. "It's a 5000-year old shrine. What were you expecting? A mall?"

"Oh quit it," I said, throwing him a flashlight from my bag. As we investigated the room, I went up the three small steps and looked at the hole by the alter. It made me wonder where it lead. Taking a coin from my pocket I flipped it off my thumb and watched it drop it down, then listened to hear it drop to the bottom. I never did, for it never came.

Jet whistled. "Deep hole."

"Clearly," I said, standing back up. "You think that's where you enter the realm of shadows?"  
Jet looked down it one more time. "I don't think I really wanna find out unless I have some parachute or something."

"You have finally arrived," said a strange man's voice, making us jump and turn around, pointing out lights in the same direction. Our of the shadows emerged the white-robed man.

"It's you," I gaped, walking a step closer. "You're that man I saw before up on the surface."

"That is correct," said the man. "My name is Shadi, protector of the Millennium Items."

"Weeiird," Jet mumbled. I ignored him.

"So you know about the Millennium Items?" I asked unclear. Just because the guy looked all mysterious and expertise on Egyptian artifacts didn't mean I could trust him as one of the good guys just yet.

"Yes. And I believe _you_ know about these," Shadi continued, holding up three cards from his long sleeve.

Jet and I gasped. "The Egyptian God Cards," we both said. Obelisk the Tormentor. Slifer the Sky Dragon. And the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Shadi nodded. "You are Amunet Mutou, daughter of Yugi Mutou."

"Y-Yes," I answered. Maybe we really had no choice but to trust this guy. He has what we want.

"How did you get those cards?" Jet interrogated.

"Did my father leave those cards with you?" I added.

He nodded. "Many years ago your father came to this very place with the pharaoh for the ceremonial duel. And much later as of recently he returned, seeking the same force that had once endangered the world."

"So this was the last place my parents were before they disappeared," I realized, staring at Shadi. Jet turned around and towards the hole. Could Yugi and Tea have jumped down that hole somehow?

"And your father left me with these," Shadi continued. "For reasons I can not reveal your parents have traveled to the shadow realm."

"The shadow realm," I repeated in a gasp. Have they been trapped there this entire time? "Why would they want to go there? How did they get there?"

"Through the pleads with the Egyptian Gods your parents were granted access to this dark world," Shadi told. "According to the Millennium Stone, its ancient inscribing foretold '_To the spirit world thou may proceed, but though must first complete this deed. Return the items wence they came, and speak aloud the pharoah's name_.' Apparently this procedure no longer takes you to the spirit world, but to the shadow realm."

"And that's what happened to my parents," I finished in realization. That horrible place? The Shadow Realm? That's where my parents have been stuck in all these years...? "Please, what do we have to do to bring them back?"

"Wait a minute, hold up!" Jet shouted, running up to my side. "Are you saying you want to _go_ to the placce where they've been stuck in for almost a decade?"

"Its what we came here to do, isn't it?" I pointed out.

"The Millennium Stone has disappeared down the hole when they were first returned. But now that the Millennium Items had been resurrected to our world, you must return them."

"Seems simple enough," I said, looking at my bag where the seven Millennium Items were held.  
Shadi narrowed his eyes. "But the powers of the items have been sealed away, have they not?"

"Your locket," Jet remembered as I opened it, taking out the card with the eye on it.

"I believe you'll be needing these," Shadi said, handing me the three legendary Egyptian God Cards. "Now, return the Millennium Items to their former resting place then hold the four cards up to the Eye of Oja."

Nodding, I turned myself around, clutching onto the strap of my bag. I can not believe I'm doing something like this. No turning back now.

* * *

_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._

_"This is for you, Dad," I whispered, kissing the puzzle before dropping it down the hole. I closed my eyes, making a silent prayer that I'd be able to find him and Mom._

_--_

_'This feeling...' I said inside my mind. 'It feels so scary... But I know I'll be alright.' I gripped Jet's hand tighter. 'I know it.'_

_--_

_"Then, you must be my mom," said the little girl, Jet and I widening our eyes._

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter.**

Yup.... 

**  
Sorry. I'm just so bored at the moment. I wanted to have a reunion with my old middle school friends again on Saturday, but it never happened because it rained, hard. **

**Besides that I need advice from whoever's willing to say something. My best friend likes this girl, and she likes my best friend back. And everyone, including me, says they should just get together already. But they're both REALLY shy.**

Seriously.

**And thus, leading here, my best friend is asking me for advice. Though I have no idea what to say to that. He's been trying to 'officially' ask her out, but is always interrupted by SOMETHING. If you know how to help him, please tell me.  
**

**In motivation of, whoever, I won't publish the next chapter until I get at least 8 more reviews. Whether it goes for the story or for the advice thing, whatever.**

**Happy Sunday everyone!  
**


	26. Reflection of Fate

Approaching the hole in the room I knelt down beside its edges, unzipping my bag. Starting with the Millennium Scale, I thought of Pegasus, the one who revealed my history and started this entire journey for me. I let go of the item and let it fall down the hole to its resting place. Like the coin, we did not hear it's landing. Jet and Shadi continued to watch from behind in scilence.

Then I got out the Millennium Ring, which made me think of Mr. Bakura. Oh how I hope he's doing okay back at the hotel. If it weren't for his help I wouldn't be where I am today. Everything he did for us, I can never repay him for that. I let the ring drop and watched it's golden points dangle until it disappeared into the darkness.

Pulling something out of the bag again I found the Millennium Necklace, which brought my thoughts to a familiar blue-eyed girl. Kisara, thank you, for everything. I hope you're doing okay now that you're no longer in danger. I dropped the necklace own the hole as well.

The next item I found was the Millennium Eye. I remember when Jet and I traveled up to the mountains and met Jaden, former student and graduate of Duel Academy. He helped me realize not to be afraid of my abilities and to trust the spirits of my cards. We promised we'd meet again someday, and I'm determined to keep that promise. I threw the eye down the hole, not hearing it's landing either, just like the rest.

I felt myself pull out the Millennium Rod. I remember my visit to Duel Academy, where I had to disguise myself as a boy. Lewis, with whom I had my first shadow duel, I remember how he's changed from when I first met him under the control of the Millennium Rod. And his little brother Leo, may he rest in peace. He fought his disease bravely and never gave up on himself or his big brother, or even me for that matter. Smiling, I dropped the rod down the hole.

Next I found the key. Another small smile drifted its way onto my face. Joey, thank you. Hes been protecting us all along, even when we didn't know it. He kept our secret and acted clueless, just so he could let Jet and I be on our own for a while. I let go of the Millennium Key and watched it fall.

Lastly, I picked up the Millennium Puzzle. Pegasus gave it to me at the beginning of my journey, and it wasn't long until I figured out it had belonged to my own father. _My_ father. _He_ wore this when he was here, and now I'm holding it.

"This is for you, Dad," I whispered, kissing the puzzle before dropping it down the hole, the very last Millennium Item. I closed my eyes and folded my hands in front of my chest, making a silent prayer that I'd be able to find him and Mom.

"She has now completed the offering," Shadi said, standing next to Jet. "Now Amet must hold up the card from her locket and the three Egyptian Gods up to the Eye of Oja."

Standing back up I slipped the card out of my locket as well as the three God Cards. Standing back up, without holding any part of me back I held the four cards up to that millennium Eye on the wall. Waiting for something to happen, I clenched my teeth inside my mouth. Now what? Was something supposed to happen? An unsure feeling began to surpass itself through me, but something much deeper inside told me to make that disappear. The only thing that happened was that the eye started to glow in the center, shining it's small narrow light in my direction.

"What's going on?" Jet asked Shadi as he tried to block the light with his hand, worried for his friend.

"The Eye of Oja is peering into Amet's soul, seeing if she is of true decent from the Pharaoh."

"The... Pharaoh?" Jet repeated. What connection did _I_ have with any pharaoh?

"Amet! You must speak aloud the Pharaoh's name to complete the ritual!" Shadi called out to me in an attempt to ease my confusion.

"But, I don't know the Pharaoh's name!" I shouted, my eyes squinting open from the brightness of the light. Deciding to take the deed upon myself I closed my eyes, trying to think, concentrate. And in the darkness of my sight I saw the image of my dad appear in my mind. But somehow, another familiar feeling told me otherwise, how it's not my dad, it's-

My eyes shot open and I gasped the name out in pure shock. "Atem!"

Suddenly the light became brighter and I felt the cards slip out of my hands. Jet in the back also shielded himself, Shadi staying completely still. When the light from the Millennium eye disappeared, I saw the three Egyptian God cards on the floor. But where was my fourth card?

"Wait," I said, kneeling down. "What's this?"

In the card's place I found a strange circular golden object, a reflective glass placed in the center on one side. Picking it up I turned it over. It fit in the palm of my hands. It was some sort of mirror with that eye symbol at the top. "What the... another Millennium Item?"

"Yes, Amet," Shadi spoke, walking forward behind me with Jet. "Using your abilities and the powers of the Millennium Items, you were able to create this new Millennium Item, the Millennium Shard."

"What's it supposed to do?" Jet asked, seeing my faint reflection in it.

"This will allow you to travel to different worlds, including the shadow realm," Shadi told. "Use the item wisely." He finished as he backed away into the shadows, unknown to us disappearing.

"Well that was just plain freaky," Jet commented, kneeling down beside me. "How you feelin', Amet?"

"Normal, surprisingly," I answered, looking down at the Millennium Shard. But now so many new questions arose in my mind. How did my parents get into the shadow realm? Was Atem really a pharaoh? And now that I no longer had that blank card, could I still talk to my cards? I remember Pegasus telling me in the very beginning how with that card I could see spirits. Does that mean I can't without it?

"Well Amet, what's your plan now?" Jet asked me.

I starred at my reflection one last time before looking at Jet's eyes. "We're going to the shadow realm."

"We're going to the Shadow Realm," Jet repeated with a blink of his eyes after what I just said. "You know what, you're the boss. I'm not gonna argue if you wanna dive into the dephs of a hell we call the shadow realm, but are you sure it's possible?"

"Hey it's what Shadi said this thing can do," I said, looking at the Millennium Shard. "We have to try."

"I know we have to try. I just don't know if we're ready enough to go there," Jet argued. "Who's to say we won't get stuck in there like your parents did?"

"We'll be fine," I said sternly, taking hold of his hand and holding up my arm. "Alright, Millennium Shard. Take us to my parents!"

The shard's eye glowed brightly above me and in the mirror part of the Millennium Item swirled a dark black and purple color. Soon enough the light engulfed us and I felt our hands grip tighter onto one another's. The shadow realm. It's force was trying to pull Jet and I apart, but I refused to let go and separate.

'_This feeling_...' I said inside my mind. '_It feels so scary... But I know I'll be alright_.' I gripped Jet's hand tighter. '_I know it_.'

Opening my eyes, I found myself in a whole different environment, but with my best friend nonetheless. He, too, opened his eyes.

"Where are we...?" Jet spoke up.

"The shadow realm," I answered in shock. This place was nothing like when I was last in the shadow realm, which at that moment was a fragment of my memory, a copy of the city of Domino. Maybe it was different depending on the circumstances? Here the skies up to the horizons were the same color as that dark aura, a tension bringing dark violet. And the ground was sand, just like the desert back in the real world. Except here it wasn't as hot. Cold rather. A bitter and hopeless cold.

"What a depressing place," Jet remarked with saddened eyes, still holding my hand. "Do you think we'll be able to find your parents here?" Traveling all the way out here I still refused to let go of him, and by the feeling of his hand, he didn't want to let go either.

I looked at my other hand, realizing I didn't have the Millennium Shard with me. You couldn't have _any_ Millennium Items in the shadow realm. "I don't know. This place looks so desolate. It could take forever to find them."

"H-Help..." called a voice, making Jet and I turn around in all directions. "H-Help me please..." It was the voice of a small child, and that child was shivering.

"Who's that?" I said aloud.

"I don't know but we're gonna find 'em," Jet said, gripping my hand harder and running in a direction, following the voice, the sound of their surviving breath that traveled on the transparent wind. The more we traveled the more I realized how cold the shadow realm was, and not just in the physical sense of the cold, but in everything else. It was a very depressing place to be in, to stay in. Could my parents really be here for so long?

After climbing a huge hill of sand and down, we saw ourselves in a valley filled with large glass hourglasses, much too our surprise and curiosity. In just about all of the hour glasses all of the sand was at the bottom. I listened carefully to hear any falling sand from any of the hour glasses, but alas, I heard nothing of the sort.

"What a strange place," Jet said, the two of us finally letting go of each others hands and gazing upon the strange area.

"I get such an uneasy feeling just seeing all this," I said, taking my other hand to my chest. Deciding to swallow my gut I ventured forward and into the valley of hourglasses. These hour glasses were probably three times bigger than me as I neared one of them, and not a single one had sand still dripping from its top portion still. Makes you wonder about where they all came from in the first place.

As we walked through the sand, I heard a familiar shivering sound, and I saw a small girl up ahead. "There's the kid," Jet said, realizing this at the same time I did. We didn't hesitate to start running towards the girl, dodging all the over sized hourglasses in our way.

The girl was a very small child. She had soft-looking long light brown hair and a simple pale and tattered white dress, and nothing else. She was sitting beside an hourglass hugging her knees with her head down in between them. Her image reminded me of how I would sit in the same position as a child in the KaibaCorp building, against the large glass window walls of an office, waiting for my parents to come and get me. However when she heard people running through amongst the sand she looked up, seeing Jet and me.

"Could it be...?" the little girl asked. The sound of her voice, it sounded so innocent, so pure, yet also so hurt and confused.

"Hello," I said gently, arriving in front of her and bending down. I placed my hands gently on the girl. "Hey there, you okay? Poor thing she must be scared out of her mind."

"Forget that. Look," Jet said, staring straight across. I looked up and in the distance of the valley I saw two hourglasses, still having sand dripping from the top. My eyes widened. How could I have missed those? They were both almost running out of sand, but the most surprising discovery about this, was the people _inside_ the bottom of the hourglasses.

"Mom!! Dad!!" I cried out in desperation, getting to my feet and running at my mom's hourglass. She was buried chest-deep in sand, her eyes open but in a daze. They were an empty blue, as if lifeless. "Mom!" I shouted, pounding on the unbreaking glass of the strange hourglass. I then went to my dad's, pounding on his too but to no avail. He was in the same condition as my mother, staring lifelessly into the darkness. "Oh no..."

"These are your parents?" asked the little girl in her queer voice as Jet helped her stand up.

I turned my head, nodding. Who _is_ this little girl? Was she stuck here too?

"Then, you must be my mom," said the little girl, Jet and I widening our eyes.

"M-My what?" I stuttered. Since when did I have a daughter?

The girl looked down shyly. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." She suddenly looked back up with determined eyes and a stern face. That look too reminded me of when I first stood up to Kaiba as a kid. "My name is Kara."

"Kara, huh?" I repeated, still a bit on the fact that she said I was her _mom_.

"I guess time's irrelevant around here if she's from the future or something," Jet assumed. That was the only possible explanation. No way could I have had a daughter as of recently.

She nodded, mysteriously loosing her confidence once more and lookign back down shyly. "I've been trapped here for such a long time now, I've forgotten what my parents looked like. I found out after living here for so long that I could sometimes contact the real world if I concentrate hard enough. I guess I was trying to contact my grandparents, but I guess I must have contacted them from another time-line."

"And that's when my parents left," I realized. Nine years ago my parents left Domino City for a special mission in Egypt, when in reality they were in search of their future granddaughter who was somehowtrapped in the shadow realm, calling for help to be rescued. I turned my head to my trapped father. "But what happened to them?"

The small girl made a saddened noise. "I was so happy when they came here finally. It's been a long time since I've seen people. I immediately recognized them as my grandparents, but just when they hugged me, the shadows took them away."

"What?" Jet asked.

"Here in the shadow realm, anybody trapped in it isn't allowed to be happy. It's supposed to be miserable all the time." She turned around towards the two hourglasses. "And now my grandparents are trapped because of me."

I bent down to her level and lifted her chin. "Hey, don't worry about this. It's not your fault one bit."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes full of sadness and loneliness. Was this my future daughter's fate? To be stuck here?

"Really," I assured with a comforting smile. "Before Jet and I leave this place we'll get you and my parents out of here."

"Just one question, though," Jet interrupted with crossed arms. "How _did_ you end up in a place like this anyway?"

The girl looked to the side, kind of shy. "I can't remember too much, but I remember back home, my last few memories. There was a man I once looked up to. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up, but then...then..."

"Then what?" I asked with a concerned face, Jet's arms crossed.

"...He killed my mom," Kara answered quietly.

Jet and I gasped in shock. I was, killed...? '_No way. That can't be..._'

"Then the man used a strange golden mirror to trap me here. I've been here ever since," Kara explained with some tears. However she looked up at me with a hopeful smile. "But now you're here again with me! Even if it's not the grown-up you I'm just happy to have my mommy back," she chocked as she threw her arms around me and started crying on my shoulder. Slowly acknowledging the fact this was real I comforted her with the embrace of my arms, running her back with my hand. I looked up towards Jet. I could see the sympathy in his brave trying eyes.

As 'tough' as he assumes himself to be, he's a sap for sad stories. "Don't worry, we'll find this man too and put a stop to it. I promise," Jet said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Jet," I said in a scolding voice, still holding little Kara. "Don't make promises we can't keep."

"Hey we're apart of the 'past', remember? If you're alive now, then the guy who killed you must be around our time, too. We can prevent this all from happening."

"Like we can ever figure out who it is," I said as Kara lifted her head from my shoulder to wipe her eyes. "Let's just deal with the problem at hand and get my parents and Kara out of here."

"Right!" Jet nodded. He ran at my mother's hourglass and tried to ram it, only for the storing force to backfire, Jet landing on the sand below him. "Ugh, dammit! It won't break!"

"Physical strength won't be enough to break the shadows' hold on them," Kara said, still wiping her eyes so she could calm down from her crying.

I looked at my deck and pulled out a card. It's worth a try. What do I have to loose? "Alright Magician's Valkyria! Time for you to help out!" I held the card up high as if expecting for something to happen. I hoped so, otherwise I would've looked like a total idiot shouting out something dramatically only for nothing to happen. However the card glowed for just a moment and my Magician's Valkyria appeared in front of me, whole and all. "Wow, it actually worked," I blinked.

"Whoa...," Kara said in awe.

"Since when could we do that around here?!" Jet shouted.

I smirked. "Since now. Alright Magician's Valkyria! Free my parents!"

She shouted and flew up, holding her magician scepter. She pointed it down and a blast attack emerged from it, heading straight towards the hourglasses. Jet, Kara, and I covered ourselves with our arms and watched until the dust of sand cleared up. When it did, the hourglasses still stood.

"I-It didn't work!" I shouted. If Magician's Valkyria can't do it, when what can we do?

"Alright then let's try my cards! Harpie's Brother let's go!" Jet held his monster card up in the air and it appeared beside my Magician. "If we combined our monsters' attacks then maybe it'll work."

I nodded. "Double attack!" we commanded, both our monsters combining their blows at the hourglasses.

* * *

**Oaeee, one more chapter after this one neh?**

**Sorry if this came out late. Something's up with my laptop probably. Whenever I type up the story something weird to it happens like it all ends up in itallics or it becomes overly double spaced.**

**This is like the third time I tried getting it right ;_;  
Hopefully I got it this time, though.**

**Anywayyyy, one more chapter after this, in a techical form, anyhow. There's a bunch more chapters afterwards, but i figured I'd make it apart of a new story instead of adding them all onto this one. This is chapter what now, 25? 26?**

**So yeah. Review! if you wish for me to continue on with this! And give your opinions on Amet and Jet, too! It's not too often an OC of mine becomes so... not ignored!**

**I want to thank all of those who are reading and or reviewing so far^^  
****Writing this story makes me yearn for my childhood. Whether its a good or bad thing, I enjoy it, and I hope everyone's enjoying reading and writing stories here as well.**

**Sorry for that. I'm feeling very sentimental, _again_, heh.  
Yesterday night my best friend and I canceled our Friday plans and decided to meet at our old school with our old friends. Hee, he even let go of texting his 'crush' for the sake of it.**

**Man it was so nice ^^ At our old school our old gang met up for once and we ate cupcakes, listened to music, reflected on the past we missed so much.  
Heck we even saw our big old tree behind the school where we used to meet up every morning before the bell would ring... And you know what's the best part? We went to the old Pre-k room where we all first met and played around there like little kids again!  
I haven't felt that happy in a while. Actually, I don't think any of us have.**

**Then we all had a big hug-fest when it was over. I seriously thought I was going to cry. I feel so at home with them, you know? Ah geez, now I'm crying again just thinking about it.**

**Anyway, after they all left, me and my bestie friendie walked back to my place so his dad could pick him up. It really brought back a lot of memories, walking home from middle school to my house. Even though it was night, it was pretty sweet. We could even see all the stars up in the sky! And the moon too...**

**Gah, but then it got ruined when his 'soon-to-be-girlfriend' called, then they started talking about high school all over again. - _ -**  
**Then she said over the phone she thought my best friend and I were on a date. As weird as it sounds that I should use that in a story some time, I hate it in real life. You know that really does feel awkward.**

****

Eh, it was nice while it lasted. I wish it lasted longer though, all of us together.

**sigh..... okay enough with my rant, again. NIGHT!**


	27. Recurring Over

Clouds of dust from the sand mixed with the wind shielded our eyesight. I did my best to see through it, desperate to see if our attempt had succeeded. When the sand dust cleared, we saw little change, but I was able to see a crack on the bottom of the hourglasses.

"It's breaking!" Jet grinned as Kara stayed close by us. However the smiles present on our faces soon disappeared as we saw the cracks regenerate and fix themselves, much to my horror.

I gritted the teeth within my mouth and tightened my fists. I refused to accept the fact that our trials of hardship were to end here. "Attack again!" I shouted suddenly, catching Jet by surprise. Both our monsters fired their attacks a second time, resulting with the same air consuming cloud of dust. I saw the cracks regenerate once more and I repeated the process, crying out the order in desperation. "Again!!"

"Amet it's not working," Jet told me, grabbing my arm, but I yanked it out of his grasp.

"No! We're getting them out of here if it takes us the rest of eternity!" I faced forward. "Again!!"

On their fourth blow, I ran forward, darting myself through the sand to my dad's hourglass, and it was there I began punching the broken part of the bottom before it could regenerate. The more I hit it, the longer the crack made, though it tried to force itself to fix the damage. I didn't care how much strain I was putting on my fists, how long I would have to endure this seemingly never-ending process; the pain of hard glass hitting and scraping against the bones of my knuckles. Even if they started to bleed I wouldn't stop until my parents were reunited with me.

"Amet..." Jet said in confusion. He took a hesitant step forward only to be held back by the small Kara.

Soon enough I was able to break it enough for sand to start falling out from inside, and it would repair itself no more. The imbalance of my father's hourglass caused the same cracked pattern to appear on my mother's hourglass. With Jet helping with my mother's unconscious figure, Kara watched as we did our best to free Tea and Yugi. I made one final punch and the glass broke, as well as Jet's. A waterfall of sand slipped at my feet as I watched my dad slide out from inside the hourglass sand as well, his eyes now closed in slumber.

"They actually did it...." Kara said in a whisper of awe as my mom appeared outside with the rest of the sand, her eyes closed, too.

"Dad?" I asked with a smile and teary eyes, sitting beside my father's laying figure. "Dad can you hear me?" I heard him groan and his eyes tightened. Then they opened and I was right there next to him. I gasped, tears of pure joy falling from my eyes. "Daddy!" my voice broke in a cry, throwing my arms around him and letting it all out, just as Kara once did too me. Jet and Kara smiled at the scene, my mother still asleep from exhaustion.

"Amet?" asked my dad's strong voice.

"It's really you this time," I sobbed. "I've missed you." After a few seconds Yugi finally realized what was going on and smiled, hugging his long lost daughter.I nuzzled my face into my father's shoulder, savoring the feeling of being in the embrace of my dad. It's been so long. I've waited all these years to see my parents again, and now I am.

"Aw man. Now this is what I call a happen ending," Jet said, wiping his nose with his finger. Kara nodded in agreement.

Taking one last sniffle I let go of my dad. He looked the same as he did before when I last saw him. Just a little worn out. "Jet and I looked everywhere for you and Mom."

"And I knew you'd find us," Yugi nodded, to to be givin another hug by Kara.

"Grandpa you're awake!" she giggled as I joined in on the hug as well. It was strange, hearing Kara called my father grandpa. But I didn't really care at this point.

Looking over my shoulder Yugi saw Jet standing in the distance. "Jesset Wheeler is that you?"

The blond put on a sheepish grin and took one hand out of his pocket to scratch his head. "Heh, yes sir."

"Well I must say you've grown into a fine young man to have accompanied my daughter to this place. You have my gratitude."

"It was nothing, Mr. Mutou. I was only doing the right thing," Jet told modestly. Finally, a bright light overcame us and I closed my eyes, hugging my dad once more. I felt myself slipping away from this reality.

When I opened my eyes, I felt myself laying on the ground, a hard solid ground. Not like the sand I was just previously standing over. I gasped and sat up, realizing we were back at the Shrine of the Millennium Stone. Jet too sat up, and I found my mom and dad with us as well.

"We-We're back?" Jet asked in disbelief.

I felt the Millennium Shard in my hand, where it was right before the shadow realm. I glanced down at it and looked at my reflection. "It's really over now isn't it..."

"For the mean time," Jet replied as my parents both sat up. My mother rubbed her head.

"Boy do I have a headache," she said before opening her eyes. "Wait, where are we?"

"Mom!" I shouted, getting up and running to her.

"Amet?" Tea said in surprise. "I-It's really you?"

"You're back, Mom!" I laughed as my father came over to us.

"We're all back," he said as we all stood up for a group family hug.

Jet smiled. '_I've never seen Amet this happy before. Hn, I'm glad she's able to smile again._'

"Alright, not to mess up this touching reunion, but we have to go," Jet reminded. "Field trip ends today, remember?"

My eyes cracked open. "Oh man I forgot!" I jumped, breaking out of my parents grasp.

"Wait a sec," Tea interrupted, a stern and scolding look on her face. "How did you find us anyway? What are you doing in Egypt?? You have a lot of explaining to do when we get back home, young lady."

"I'm gonna get grounded for saving my parents?" I said bewildered to myself with a sweatdrop.

"Welcome to the world of a whole family," Jet said with a hand on my shoulder.

--

"Geez where are they?" Kayla said, tapping her foot in the lobby.

"I'm sure Jet and Amet will be back soon from their duel," Odion assured the children. Of course it was a lie. Then again a duel could take forever, so it was a good excuse to tell the others.

"Why don't you all head up to your rooms and finish your packing," Ishizu advised. The teens, having no reason to back-talk Ishizu, did as she said and went back down the hallway to their rooms. Bakura and Marik watched from the sidelines.

"Do you think they found the Egyptian God Cards?" Marik asked with a hint of concern

"It's what they came here for, after all," Bakura replied, sitting on the couch. "They won't come back until they've got what they were looking for."

As if strictly on cue the front door to the lobby opened, and there stood my parents, Jet, and me, all worn out looking from travel. Our clothes were dirty and our bags were ripped at some of the edges. Nonetheless, we were here now. I grinned at the adults looking at us from the couch. "We're back," I announced with a small laugh.

"Amet, Jet!" Bakura said standing up. "And Yugi Tea oh this is marvelous!"

"Bakura," Tea smiled as he and the Ishtars walked up to them. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," Bakura laughed. "H-How are you guys here?"

"It's a long story," Yugi said with a slight smile.

"I thought they were just looking for the God Cards," Marik whispered.

Ishizu smiled calmly. "I guess they were able to find their parents on the way." As my parents conversed with old friends Jet and I smiled at each other, taking hold of each others' hands once more. With my best friend I was able to find my parents and discover my love of duel monsters. He saved my back more times than I can count, even before all this craziness happened.

But there was still one thing we all had left unfinished. Little Kara, my future daughter. She never came back with us. And according to my dad, Kara is still trapped in the shadow realm, because she was _sealed_ there.

"_What do you mean Kara's still in the shadow realm?" I asked with alertness in my voice. "Didn't she go back to her own time or something? I mean, is there any proof that's she's stuck there?"_"

_"It's the truth, Amet," Yugi explained to me. Tea and Jet had already climbed up the rope back to the surface of the desert, but I had refused to leave without Kara. "Someone sealed Kara in the shadow realm. It is out of our hands to be able to simply bring her out."_

_"But, we must be able to do something! Anything!" I pleaded to my father, still unwilling to leave the shrine ruins. Tea and Jet listened from above us._

_"Amet," Yugi said sternly, placing his hands on my shoulders. "She won't be there forever. You can still save her. We'll find a way. I promise."_

She's cursed to wander that desolate wasteland for all of eternity, unless we can change the future from happening.

However, I have no idea how I'm supposed to do that.

--

We all took a plane back home to Domino City, putting that troublesome thought to the back of our minds for the mean time.

Afterwards Bakura drove his car with Jet and my family inside, dropping us off at KaibaCorp with our luggages in the back. I gazed out the car window, wondering what'll happen once we step out of this car. I remember asking myself this: how's Kaiba going to react when I say I brought my parents back home from a nine-year-long-disappearance? Procrastinating for a project was one thing, but procrastinating for the future was something I was never able to achieve right.

I let out a breath as the car came to a slow halt. "... We're here." I opened the door and got out with Jet, my parents exiting the car on the other side. I slung my bag over my shoulder sternly and looked up at the tall building that was my home growing up. And now going back in it, gave me a more different feeling than usual.

"You gonna be okay, Amet?" Jet asked me, imagining how nervous I must be.

I turned to him and made a small confident smile. "Hey, no turning back right?"

Jet smiled and me and nodded in agreement with my statement. I looked forward and started walking. At least Bakura took the harder part of the job and called Kaiba beforehand and told him of the news. I wouldn't have had the courage to say it without stuttering for a half hour. prolonging one of my worst nightmares.

When I entered the lobby, everyone else came in afterwards a short distance away. And in front of me I saw Kaiba and Mokuba standing there, expecting my arrival back from Egypt. Kisara was present as well beside the Kaiba brothers, though that didn't surprise me. I've noticed after a while Kisara's frequent appearances in the building, more recognizably around Kaiba.

"So, I'm guessing this field trip of yours was a bit more than you expected," Kaiba said with that usual flat tone and crossed arms.

"Yeah," I answered, looking down and avoiding eye contact. He knew about my parents now. They were right behind me. "I'm sorry I've had to lie all this time, Kaiba. Really." I was trying my best not to cry in front of him. "And now that I have my mom and dad back....I'm really gonna miss living here with you and Mokuba." My voice was cracking now and my yellow bangs covered my eyes. "I know I always seem to get into trouble that I'm a nuisance and... I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect daughter."

I let the tears fall to the polished lobby floor. I've never had myself cry so much in a series of two days. I felt Kaiba's footsteps arrive in front of me and he bent down to my height, and I looked up, eyes red and wet. Kaiba's face was still the same emotionless one I knew growing up. "You may not be my daughter, or a perfect one... But I definitely don't regret taking you in during your parents' absence," Kaiba said, hiding a smile. He placed his hand on my head. "I'll miss you, too."

A bright smile appeared on my face and I threw my arms around Kaiba, hugging him tightly. Mokuba and Kisara smiled at the touching moment, as well as those at the door.

"Jet?" asked a woman's voice, making Jet's head perk up. From the stairs of the KaibaCorp lobby came Mai, marching down in her trademark echoing high heel boots..

"Mom!" Jet grinned, running to his mother. Bakura had taken the privilege of telling the Wheelers the truth of the field trip as well, of course, leaving out the surprise of Yugi and Tea. "Mom..." Jet smiled, hugging his mother.

"God I was so worried about you!" Mai said, squeezing her son. "You're always out to give me a heart attack aren't you."

"Every day," Jet grinned, enjoying being in the arms of his mom. A blond haired man appeared at the bottom of the flight of stairs. Joey was there, not having run down the stairs like his wife. A smile appeared as he watched his wife and son reunite. However his eyes darted to the door where he saw a familiar tri-colored hair style oh-so similar to mines. Joey was staring at his two long lost friends.

"Yugi? Tea? Is that really you?" Joey asked in disbelief

Tea looked to the staircase door and saw the blond-haired knuckle head she grew up with. "Joey!" she shouted, making Yugi turn as well.

"Oh man its really you guys!" Joey yelled, running to the front door with that laugh. He hugged Tea then put Yugi into a playful headlock. "Give us a warning next time you disappear of the face of the earth for a decade!"

"Sorry Joey, we've had a lot goin' for us," Yugi chuckled, getting out of Joey's head lock. "You've raised your son well. He's been protecting Amet all this time, hasn't he."

"Eh, I did what I can," Joey shrugged.

Tea laughed. "I can't wait to see Tristan. How is he?"

"That dude? He's traveling the world right now, seeing people, seeing places,."

"That sounds like Tristan," Yugi nodded.

"I'll have to call him to drop by Domino some time. He'd be thrilled to see you two back home safe and sound again."

"That'd be nice," Tea smiled. She hasn't felt so happy in so long, it was nice to see her friends again. And she had her's and Yugi's daughter and Joey's son to thank for that.

Mai chuckled, looking up at the Tea. "These two kids are together all the time. Maybe now that you're back, Tea, we can discuss our shopping plans as sisters-in-law," she suggested with raising eyebrows.

"Ehh?!?" Jet and I retorted, turning our heads around. Mai and Tea laughed, causing Bakura, Yugi, and Joey to chuckle along with them. Mokuba and Kisara smiled from the sidelines.

"Hey! Not cool!" Jet shouted with a vein.

While Jet let his temper loose at the adults teasing, I couldn't help but feel a faint blush appear on my cheeks. Typical Mai. Kaiba saw this. "Since I'm not your guardian anymore, I guess I can't protect you from Wheeler anymore," he said with a teasing smirk.

"K-Kaiba," I scolded, hiding my deepening blush. When Kaiba starts teasing you, you know it's all over.

--

Within the following days coming to pass, the news of the 'mysterious' return of the King of games spread throughout the entire world, similar to how it got out that I was to be born as the daughter of the king of games. In honor of Yugi Mutou's return, Domino City was hosting a fancy formal dinner party in the cafeteria of the Domino High school, with the expensive round table cloths and the hanker chiefs folded to look like birds, only for you to wipe your mouths over them. Special chairs were rented along with an orchestra to compliment the special ballroom-like atmosphere.

At the moment, I was sitting at a round table, sitting with my parents and a few other adults. Not many kids around a formal party, not did I have much of an appetite for such exquisite food. And wearing a dress to match the occasion didn't help calm my nerves either. While the adults at the table conversed I turned around discretely, spying over the other tables, scouting for were Jet was sitting. I found him eating bored at a near by table, dressed in a cheap tux. He refused to gel his hair back like his mother wanted him to.

Feeling my gaze on the back of his head he looked at me at the corner of his eyes and smiled, making a small wave from underneath the table. I, too, smiled and waved from under the table, the adults not seeing. Turning back around I faced my parents. "Mom, Dad, can I be excused?"

"Sure, Amet," Tea nodded, her hair done up beautifully. I wished I had inherited my mother's sleek straight hair. Inheriting mines from my father, I couldn't really do much even if I dare wanted to. Pushing my seat back I sat up, bringing my feet out from under the table, revealing my converse sneakers from under the peach orange colored dress. Jet, too, followed the notion and stepped out of his seat. Together the two of us sneaked out of the large dining room and up the staircase. We soon arrived at the roof of the Domino High building, away from the party downstairs.

"Finally! I thought I'd _never_ get out of there," I laughed, stretching my arms upwards as I walked towards the edge of the roof where the caged wire fences were. With the time being night, you could easily see the city lights and miraculously a small number of stars here and there.

"I know," Jet agreed, walking up to me with a hand in his pocket and the other hand holding his black jacket blazer over his shoulder. He had loosened his tie which was previously up to the middle of his neck. "Who knew bringing your mom and dad back would cause such a commotion."

"They must be real important, then." I felt the wind against my bare arms and just on that instant I felt the warmth of a jacket, Jet's blazer. "Huh?"

"What? You're wearing a strapless dress for cryin' out loud. I figured you'd be cold." I blinked at him. "H-Hey don't give me that look! You make it look like I didn't something wrong!"

"I know. It's just kinda corny that you'd act so polite here here," I said in reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know those cliche stories of how the two best friends go on some journey then in the end having some cheesy romantic moment," I said with a look on my face as I clutched the jacket over my shoulders. Hey I really was a bit cold. "Then they interestingly and openly admit their 'prolonged' feelings for one another and kiss."

"..." Jet sarred at me with another look. "... I have nothing to say to that."

"Sorry. Just seems like one of those moments. You know, with the jacket and all."

"I could take it back."

"No I'm cold!" I snapped, dodging Jet's extended hand towards my shoulder.

He laughed, putting his arm back down. "You girls are so weird, taking everything into all the detail."

"You're one to talk," I muttered back, turning towards the fence. There was a short momentary silence. "But really Jet, thanks."

"For the jacket?"

"Jet!!" I shouted in a scolding voice. "And no. I mean..." Mm, how do I put this into worlds. "Well, you've been a big help to me for a long time now, and I felt like I should thank you."

"You've said that to me how many times now?"

"Jet I mean it," I said in a less annoyed kinda tone. I smiled out to the city lights. "You said in the very beginning that you'd help me through everything. I never knew we'd ever be going through stuff like this, yet you kept your word and stuck with me." I clutched onto the sides of the jacket. "It's one thing to be a person who keep their promises. It's a whole lot more different to be a person who keeps their word."

"I... wow," Jet exhaled. "You know, it's speeches like that I'll never expect to come out of you, of all people. The tough tomboy of Domino High giving a fortune cookie saying like that. But you now what? I'm still not leavin' ya." Jet chuckled. "Knowing that you've got a killer out there in the future, I'm not gonna stop until I find'em and make them pay for what they did to you and Kara." He looked at me. "And I'm not doing that to keep my word. I'm doing it because we're best friends. Do I really need a reason?" He closed his eyes. "And besides, you'd do the same thing for me, wouldn't ya?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah. I would."

Speaking not another word we stayed up on the roof for a little while longer, enjoying the temporary peace that would remain until later on. A new mission: I had to save Kara from the shadow realm, now that I have my parents back. Jet on the other hand continued to comply his thoughts through his head. Puberty, he blamed, was making him feel all different feelings towards his best friend. He knew that it'd only be a matter of time until he could no longer surpass those feelings, but for the meantime, for the sake of our friendship and my life, he did his best to hold them back and keep them unknown for as long as possible, even to himself.

But who knows?

Expect the unexpected when you're a Mutou.

--

Having been called back downstairs to the main room of the party, we found the orchestra playing dancing music, couples dressed for the best dancing the night away.

"There you two are," Mai greeted, walking up to us, wearing a curve-hugging red dress. However my current thoughts were occupied by the appearance of the fairy tale dance floor. A grin on my face widened at the beauty of the room.

"Wow, this looks so amazing!" I praised in awe.

"Hm?" Jet arched his eyebrows. "What's with you?"

"It's just so pretty...!" I said in further amusement. It was then I saw Kaiba at a further table, working on his laptop during the party. Putting on a favorable face, I decided to take another temporary leave. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright," Jet nodded as I ran off, my sneakers making silent vibrational steps on the well-polished floor. They really did a good job on turning the school cafeteria into a party room.

Mai placed her hands on her hips as Jet looked on. "Geez Jet you didn't even ask her to dance."

"What?" Jet asked his mother.

"Oh come on I mean this is the perfect opportunity! Waltzing music, no duel monsters, heck Amet's even in a dress!"

"What so just becuase we're in some fancy party we're supposed to dance?" Jet asked with a sweatdrop at the side of his forehead. "And where's Dad, anyway? Shouldn't _you_ be dancing with him? You guys are married after all."

"Eh, yeah but your father's conversing with people. You know him and his title as 'the world's second greatest duelist'."

"What?"

"Oh never mind."

I arrived up behind Kaiba, sitting at a table alone with his laptop. Everyone probably went to converse with other people at the party or to dance. "Come on Kaiba, you have to work now?"

"Nothing else to do," he told me as I leaned on his chair from behind. That's a horrible excuse.

I pouted and turned my head around, searching the room. And to my luck I found Kisara sitting at a table with a few other girls. It was nice seeing her making friends, but it was then I decided to formulate a plan. Hey, I'm not under Kaiba's guardianship anymore. He can't ground me for this. "HEY KISARA COME OVER HERE!!"

Kaiba's head jumped, for once in surprise. "Amet what are you doing?"

I went out from behind Kaiba's chair and placed up hand on the back screen of his laptop, closing it with a wink. "Just a little something I've been wanting to do for a while."

Within a matter of seconds, the beautiful blue-eyed girl walked up to us. "Hi Amet, Seto."

"Hy Kisara what's up?" I grinned with a slight wave, me having Kaiba already stand up. "Say, why don't you two dance?"

"_Amet_," Kaiba muttered under his breath while glancing at me at the corner of his eyes.

"S-Seto and I? Dance?" Kisara repeated with a slight blush. "I don't know. If Seto wants to I suppose..."

"Well, go on," I said in a harsh whisper, pushing Kaiba's back so he stepped forward. Geez of all times for Seto Kaiba to _not_ do anything about one of my actions. I heard them talk in a quiet whisper while I crossed my arms, deliberately trying not to hear as to give them privacy. However I did find a smile appear on Kisara's face as Kaiba took her hand, and led her to the dance floor with the other couples. I smiled and leaned over on my left leg, a look of satisfaction making its way onto my face. I sighed. "Finally, everyone's good."

"Not quite," said my father's voice, coming up to my side after a short while. "How about a father daughter dance?"

I smiled and walked to the middle of the dance floor with my dad. People cleared the dance floor as the lights dimmed, and the music changed. Tea and Mai from the sidelines went 'aw' as we began to dance. I've always wondered what a father daughter dance was like, and now I know. The only saddest part about this was that I had no idea what I was doing, as well as I fact I had no idea how my father learned to dance. But I decided to savor the moment while I could.

Eventually as the dance came to a close, I heard the echoing footsteps of another person and found my beautiful mother come up to the two of us. "May I cut in?" she smiled at me. The only thing that made me happier than me dancing with my father, was to see my mother dance with my father. I politely stepped back as my mom took my place.

I saw my parents dancing together, smiling lovingly into each other's eyes. I remember how they stared at each other like that before. It's a beautiful sight to see them dancing again. Jet saw me smiling at them, and walked up behind me. Tapping my shoulder, I turned around in surprise. "Instead of standing there like a ditsy fool, wanna dance?" he asked like a gentleman, holding out his hand. I stared down at it for a while, making Jet finally looked at my face to see what was the matter. "What are you starrin' at?"

"It's just... You're asking _me_ to dance?" I asked, pointing at myself.

"There's no one else around is there," Jet said skeptically, his hand still out. "And don't say you can't dance. You just were with your dad."

"And _you_ can?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. He replied with a shrug, his other hand still dug in his pocket. I made an exhale of my breath and took his hand. He placed his other on my side and mine on his shoulder. Surprisingly he was a pretty decent dancer, gliding his feet and mine in the directions my dad was. Curious, I looked to the side of the barren empty dance floor and saw my parents, and I smiled. "I've waited a long time to see them dance like that again," I told Jet without moving my eyes. "The last time I saw them dance together was on a Christmas. I woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink from the kitchen, but on my way to the living room I saw my mom and dad dancing together by the Christmas tree." I kept my smile present, Jet listening to my story as we continued to dance. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to look at someone the way they do with each other."

"Well you have a daughter in the future don't you?" Jet reminded in a whisper as he twirled me. Inwardly he felt a little jealous, for whoever the father would be. "I'm sure you'll find someone you can look at with those eyes."

Loosing my confused stare, I smiled at him and nodded, letting the orchestra music guide us on the dance floor. Everyone's eyes were on either us or my parents.

The feeling of this one temporary ending felt like one I've never thought I'd find. My entire life, I've figured my only goal and purpose was to find my parents. Not too surprisingly, that wasn't all I was looking for, let alone gained. I've learned to take chances, instead of just being all talk and dream. I've learned I had an inner passion for duel monsters, a game of which I thought was just simple card play and nothing more. It is _so_ much more. It's not only the foundation of so many historic events, or used as a ritual for saving the lives and souls of others, but as a way of trade for memories and the happiness it provides for those who follow along.

As I write this in my secret diary on the car ride back to KaibaCorp, I realize I have finished the entire leather covered book to the final yellow lined page. All of the pages that followed had consisted of my life after I had learned to write, but the events that have occurred crossing with duel monsters, those I wrote the most about. My tales of duel monsters and the search for my parents occupied most of this book, and I realize that part had occupied most of my own life, whether I know that now or not. It only fitted that it's come to that end. It merely meant that I would start a new diary, to keep recording these memories just as Jet enjoyed taking pictures to record memories. We all have ways of recording our precious lives, and I am one of those who follow this trade.

Every three seconds the highway lights flickered over the window as I sat with the diary and pen on my lap. My seat belt lapped across my chest and jacket, while everyone else in the vehicle slept, save for the driver. I flipped to the first page of the diary, where it had _This journal belongs to___________. _I never did fill that out for whatever reason. Now that I will no longer be writing in this book, I believe it's time I signed my name in it as the book's final and last entry.

_Amunet Mutou_

I crossed that out with my pen with a single line.

_Amet_

That was all I left on the small line. A simple signature. I didn't know why either, but that was what I wanted on the first page. Just that. And below the line I wrote one last piece of writing for the diary.

_PART 1: Recurring Over_

That was the name of this journal, this diary, this recording. This caption of my life from when I was born up until now, I shall name the Recurring Over. It fitted the moment for personal reasons. And to suit my unusual thoughts and estranged moment of feeling, I closed the book after taking the pen out. I closed the lock on the side of the book from the back cover to the front cover. It was a red lether book. With the tiny diary key I locked the book, turning it to the right. After I knew it was locked, I discretely opened the limo window, and I stuck my hand out with the key for the diary. With my eyes closed and a dreamy smile on my face behind the tinted window, my small grip released and the key fell onto the highway, quickly disappearing from sight.

Before the sound of the wind could catch any of the other passengers' attention and wake them up, I closed the window and looked back at my diary. I don't have any need to look through it now. These pages are so recent. When the time comes, when I want to reminence on far off memories, the key I have thrown away will come back, and I will remember.

I wish I could say it gets easier from this point on. I really do. But in a cliche way, the stakes are higher, the bonds are stronger, and I'm willing to take on whatever fate throws at me. You can't expect for everything to go okay just because it's the nature of the world, good over bad. You work at it.

I will.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this part of the story. Sorry if the ending was a bit confusing. But that's how I pictured it from the start of the story. Well, at least this end anyhow. Like I said before, this story's still going as a Part 2. So keep a look out for it. You'll find out:**

**-Who kills Amet in the future?  
-What happens to Amet's future daughter Kara?  
-where does Amet go on to live with?  
-who does she really love?  
-Is there still duel monsters? duh.  
-what's going on with Yugi, Tea, Joey, and tristan?  
-What's gonna happen with Kaiba and Kisara?**

**Yeeah, that's there.**

**And again, i wanna thank all of those who has reviewed and supported this story! ^^  
As of now, this story has 4,590 hits, 26 faves, and 18 story alerts. Whether that's a lot or a little I don't care. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS O___o *glomp***

**Anyway, see ya soon with PART 2^____^**


End file.
